RWBY oneshots
by OutSquash13
Summary: A bunch of oneshots, some fluff and some smut
1. What To Do When Bored

**Hi guys and girls! So, I just want to say that I am currently writing the trailers for my new story, so it may take a bit longer, as I want them all done so my friends can proofread. So, what better way to satisfy we need to write RWBY, than writing RWBY smut! Seriously, I need help. Hope you enjoy!**

As Weiss was sitting in the class of professor Port, she was starting to get incredibly bored after hearing the professor's fifth story about a Nevermore, so she decided to silently and discreetly look over her teammates.

"Yang could get a bit more mature and less dirty, but I'll admit that she makes a great addition to the team." Weiss thought to herself as she looked to her right while keeping her head pointed in professor Port's direction.

"Blake is a very good person. She's done more to help people than she realises. Although she does have her secrets." Weiss thought to as her gaze turned to Blake's direction, who had sat across the hall with Sun, to Yang's displeasure.

"And then there is Ruby. Funny, smart, childish, brave, cute-" Thought Weiss as she listed off the things that she felt about Ruby in her head, her train of thought stopping when she had thought of the younger girl as cute.

"Do I really think she's cute? I mean. She is definitely has a very good fashion sense, and she is always making sure that me and the others are alright. And then she has her incredibly cute silver eyes." Weiss said to herself in her head, mentally slapping herself once she realised what she had said.

"Oh god I really do like her." Weiss thought as she started to panic, her panic showing slightly through her features.

"What if she doesn't like me back? What if she's into boys? What if sh-" Weiss started thinking to herself, her mind racing and panic becoming more and more present on her face, though her train of thought stopped when she felt a hand move onto her's that was resting on her left leg.

"You ok Weiss?" Whispered Ruby innocently, Weiss trying hard not to stare into Ruby's eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Whispered Weiss as she looked down at her desk, fiddling with her skirt using her free hand.

"Ok." Ruby said, looking extremely nervous and unsure of something.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered again, even quieter than the first time.

"Yes Ruby?" Replied Weiss, looking at the girl, but not at her eyes.

"I-I need to tell you something." Ruby said, discomfort clear in her voice as she silently scooted closer to Weiss.

"W-What is it?" Weiss asked, nervous to what the younger girl might say, her mind returning to the questions she was asking her self a minute ago.

"I-I need to get out of here." Ruby said as she absentmindedly rubbed her legs together, which Weiss took note of.

"Why?" Weiss asked, looking into the girl's eyes and seeing the extreme discomfort that they held.

"I'm…" Ruby started, trailing off as she looked down and started to rub her legs together faster, which Weiss took notice of a second time.

"Yes?" Weiss pushed, placing her hand onto Ruby's legs and using it to stop them from rubbing against the other leg, eliciting a small moan from Ruby as Weiss put her hand onto Ruby.

"I-I'm… horny." Ruby said hurriedly, almost saying it to fast for Weiss to understand.

"Your… horny?" Weiss questioned, making sure that she heard her right.

"Yes." Ruby admitted as a fierce blush roamed her cheeks.

"Ruby, I'll take care of your problem, ok? Just do exactly as I say." Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Ok." Replied Ruby.

"Open your legs." Weiss ordered, Ruby following her instruction not a moment later.

"Now stay quiet." Weiss said as she moved her hand down to where Ruby's vagina would be, although covered, both layers,of clothing were already wet. Weiss conjured all of the strength that she could and made a glyph on Ruby's pants, not a moment later said glyph ripped off a small section of Ruby's pants and her panties. Trying to look casual, Weiss out her elbow onto the table, resting her head on her hand, while plunging her other hand into Ruby's drenched pussy, causing the girl to gasp and moan quietly. Weiss then started to pump her index and middle finger in and out of Ruby's Pussy, eliciting more moans as she felt herself get closer. Weiss soon felt Ruby's walls tense around her fingers, causing her to pump faster, which in turn caused more silent moans from Ruby.

"Hey, Weiss?" Said a voice to her right, making her look in that direction, not stopping her actions, although she should have when she saw that it was Yang who had talked.

"Yes Yang?" Weiss answered as nonchalantly as she could, trying her hardest not to let the fact that her hand was currently inside the blonde's sister.

"You know what's up with Ruby?" Yang asked, nodding her head to Ruby, who's eyes were starting to roll back into her head, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"No clue, she said that she felt tired, so that might be it." Weiss suggested, trying to dismiss Yang's worries.

"Maybe." Replied Yang, who turned back and focused on her work, causing Weiss to silently sigh as she pumped harder and faster, causing Ruby to spurt her juices all over Weiss's hand, her eyes rolling back completely as she passed out a second later, her head falling gently onto Weiss's shoulder.

"Damn Ruby." Weiss thought to herself as she raised her wet hand to her mouth as casually as possible, quickly licking all of her teammate's juices off of her hand.

 **Well, that was fun to write, especially cause I normally write smut when everyone in my house is in bed and sleeping, but I wrote that while their all still awake. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Stormy

As Team RWBY slept easily, not even a sound coming from any of the girls, expect for the shuffling of bed sheets, Yang's light snores and the sounds that Ruby was making as she was having a nightmare. What did not help is the fact that their dorm was being pelted with rain, the sky black with the rolling thunder and the streaks of lightning. As her nightmare and the storm raged on, Ruby had finally woken up with a start, the only sound she made was her heavy and erratic breathing.

"I'm never going to get back to sleep." Ruby thought to herself grimly, gazing out the window and seeing the continuous rain and lighting poor down onto Beacon, then looking down at the small alarm clock sitting next to her bed, internally groaning when she saw it was midnight.

"Maybe I can ask one of the others if I can lay down with them?" Ruby thought to herself as she pushed her sheets off of her and poked her head over the edge of her swinging bed, looking down at the resident heiress.

"I doubt Weiss would let me lie down with her, especially with the comments and fury that Yang would bring if she saw them." Ruby thought to herself, silently cringing at the thought of Yang seeing Ruby in Weiss's bed.

"I could try Yang." Ruby thought to herself as she lifted her head up, looking across to her sister's bunk, hopping down off of her own bunk silently, she then climbed up not Yang's bed and proceed to try to wake her, but to no avail.

"Why did I think that I could wake her up at this hour. We can barely get her awake in the morning!" Ruby thought to herself as she backed off of the bed, jumping down and making no noise.

"Can't sleep?" Said a voice from behind Ruby, causing the girl to leap into the air and turn around, calming down when she saw it was just Blake.

"Yeah." Ruby said, yawning a second after she had answered.

"Why were you on Yang's bunk?" Questioned Blake as she sat up in her bed.

"I wanted to wake her and ask her if I could sleep with her." Ruby answered, jumping slightly when a loud crash of thunder sounded throughout the school.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Blake asked Ruby, smiling a little when she saw the girl blush lightly.

"O-Okay." Ruby replied, which made Blake lift up her sheets and let Ruby lay under them, Blake joining Ruby immediately.

"Thank you Blake." Ruby said, immediately hugging Blake as another roll of thunder sounded.

"No problem Ruby." Blake replied, both girls falling asleep in the others arms.

"Damn Ruby, I didn't know you like Blake!" Shouted a voice from above the bed, both Blake and Ruby waking and opening their eyes, seeing Yang hanging off the side of her bed as sunlight was coming in through the window.

"Wha!" Spluttered Ruby, her cheeks quickly become as red as her name, Blake following her example to.

"What do you mean wha? Your hands are in Blake's hair! And your also playing with her cat ears!" Yang shouted to Ruby, causing both girls to realise the position they were in. Ruby's hand was entangled in Blake's hair, while the other was absentmindedly scratching Blake's ears, whilst Blake had her arms wrapped around Ruby's waist.

"I…" Ruby started as she untangled her hand from Blake's hair and stopped scratching her ears.

"What is it Yang? You jealous?" Said a voice coming from none other than Weiss, who had been woken by Yang's shouting.

"What!? I don't like Blake!" Yang shouted Back, her face not even turning any different shades.

"Then leave them alone." Weiss said as she rose from her bed and started to gather her clothes, quickly walking into the bathroom to have her shower.

"T-Thanks for letting me sleep with you Blake." Ruby said quietly, making sure to not let Yang hear it.

"No problem Ruby." Blake said as she gave Ruby a hug, giving Ruby a warm feeling in her stomach.


	3. I kissed a girl: Song Oneshot

**Hello everyone! So, awhile ago I had an idea for a story. In my life I have listened to a lot of songs, and with each song I imagined where the song would fit into everyday life. More information at the end.**

As Ruby walked into the huge shopping centre, she couldn't help but notice that her older sister was getting closer to her friend Weiss quickly. Ruby had decided to have a change of clothes for the day out, always wearing the same pair of clothes because she washed them night and day. Ruby had on a jet black tee that had red trims and also had her favourite crimson hoodie on, as she wore it everywhere, a slightly baggy pair of cargo pants, the legs of the item of clothing reading her ankles, and a small pair of red and black sneakers.

"You okay sis?" Ruby heard coming from her left. Ruby turned her head to the side and say that her sister was looking at her.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking of what I need to get." Ruby said cheerily as she continued to walk with the two older girls.

"Right." Yang said, dragging the word out to make it sarcastic.

"You're thinking of that blonde boy, aren't you?" Weiss questioned, turning Ruby's face red at the assumption.

"Ew! No I'm not! I like him as a friend!" Ruby said as she started to smack Weiss's arm lightly, the girl giving a smirk.

"Sure." Yang said, dragging the word out again.

"Let's talk about you two then! Hey Weiss." Ruby stated, smiling when she saw the click on Yang's face as she realised what her little sister was doing.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss asked back with irritation clear in her voice.

"Yang li-" Ruby started, only getting cut off whenYang slapped her hand across her sister's mouth.

"Well I don't think it was that important oh I need to go to that store over there bye!" Yang said extremely fast, dashing away leaving Weiss and Ruby confused.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked, her voice showing her confusion.

"As I was going to say." Ruby said as she took a breath in.

"Yang likes you." Ruby finished, giving Weiss a moment to let it settle in.

"S-She does?" Weiss asked, her voice sounding the opposite of what Ruby had been expecting. She had been expecting disgust and anger, but the only emotions in her voice was shock and happiness.

"Yep, I hear her talk to herself about why she likes you." Ruby stated, giving a startled squeal when Weiss hugged to smaller girl.

"Thank you Ruby." Weiss said as she felt tears start to form in her eyes, soon disappearing though.

"Um, what am I missing?" Ruby asked, confused to why Weiss was happy.

"I… like Yang." Weiss said as a blush danced across her cheeks.

"Oh." Ruby said, giving Weiss a happy look.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she let go of the younger girl.

"My pleasure, you wanna go after her?" Ruby suggested to the white haired girl, her face lighting up in response.

"Sure. Are you okay doing your shopping by yourself?" Weiss answered Ruby, making the smaller girl smile when her friend showed concern.

"I'll be fine Weiss, just try not to let Yang go to far." Ruby said to the girl, causing heat to rush to her friend's cheeks.

"I'll try." Weiss mused to herself as she turned around and walked to the store that Yang had bolted off to, leaving Ruby standing in the middle of the shopping centre with a small wave.

"Thank god that Yang can stop complaining about Weiss!" Ruby groaned in thought, her smile replaced with a groan as she remembered the amount of times that she had overheard the blonde complain about Weiss and her own feelings. Ruby soon smiled again and started to walk off, deep in thought as she mentally look through her shopping list.

"Okay, I have to get some food, a gift for Yang's birthday, a can of deodorant for uncle Qrow, because he had started to smell, and lastly cookies." Ruby thought to herself as she walked through the small crowds of the shopping centre, not noticing that another person was walking opposite to the young girl, book in hand. Soon the young girl and person with the book had walked straight into each other, both falling onto the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Ruby squeaked as she quickly stood up and helped the other person, a woman, up off of the floor. As Ruby helped the girl off of the floor, she quickly looked over the woman, seeing that she was wearing a black blouse, black jeans and shoes that accompanied the other articles of clothing. Ruby then noticed the woman's face and the woman's sleek black hair which reached down past her shoulders, her breath catching as she gauged how beautiful the woman that she had clumsily knocked down was.

"It's quite alright, I was reading my book." The woman said after she had stood up and looked at Ruby, then bending down to pick up her book off the ground, giving Ruby enough time to spy the fact that the woman had a great ass.

"Ew! Why did I notice that! I'm not Yang!" Ruby mentally scolded herself for the thought, being brought back to reality when the woman asked if she was alright, seeing the younger's sour expression.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked as she looked at Ruby with a eyebrow raised, giving Ruby a questioning look.

"Yes, I just had a bit of sour candy in my mouth and swallowed it, and it being sour it tasted horrible, so my face scrunched up at the fact that sour taste horrible, although the I don't even like sour th-" Ruby said to the woman, the woman's eyebrow dropping into it's normal place, rising again though when Ruby abruptly stopped mid sentence.

"S-Sorry, I tend to ramble a bit." Ruby said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, the woman giving a smile in return.

"It's okay, I have always been the quiet and listening type." The woman said as she put the book that she had been reading into one of her pant's pockets, making Ruby smile at the woman's statement.

"We could get a coffee if you still have that sour taste if you want?" The woman said to Ruby, the girl nodding eagerly as she looked into the woman's eyes, getting lost in them.

"Okay, Coffee Club good with you?" The woman asked, her voice breaking Ruby out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good with Coffee club." Ruby answered, the woman smiling in return as she turned and motioned for Ruby to follow her, walking off to a large and open area with a multitude of tables and chairs, each table having a closed menu in a metal holder sitting in the middle of the table.

"I've never really had anything here that isn't a cookie and milkshake." Ruby confessed as she walked around the small two seat table, taking her seat whilst rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly the whole time, to which the woman took on a small smile.

"Really? Wouldn't that be unhealthy?" The woman questioned as she pulled out one of the menus, opening it to the page filled with different hot and cold beverages.

"Most would think, but I lose all that I put on." Ruby answered as she pulled out her own menu, opening it, looking at the page with awe as she noticed all of the other drinks other than milkshakes for the first time.

"Why do you look so surprised?" The woman questioned as she looked at the young girl over the table with curiosity.

"Oh, I never noticed the amount of drinks they severed here other than milkshakes." Ruby said as she continued to look through the large amounts of drinks, taking note on the ones that she might want.

"That's interesting, the first thing I do whenever I go to any restaurant or diner is check all of the options that are available." The woman said, Ruby taking interest in the woman's words.

"I just realised something." Ruby said to herself while scolding herself for not doing the first rule of introductions.

"What's that?" The woman asked as she put down her menu, looking at the younger girl with even more curiosity.

"We haven't even introduced ourselves!" Ruby exclaimed, the woman sitting opposite of her nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she extended her hand across the table, waiting for the woman to introduce herself and take her hand.

"Blake Belladonna." The woman, Blake, said as she extended her own hand and shook Ruby's slightly smaller hand.

"Nice to meet you Blake." Ruby said happily as she retracted her arm, giving a warm smile to Blake as she also retraced her arm.

"Hello ladies. What can I get you two today?" Asked a voice from beside the two girls, turning her head Ruby saw that the voice belonged to a tall and thin man, his head covered in a dark coloured blonde, just a few shades darker than her older sister's hair.

"Hi Peter, how you doing?" Blake asked the man named Peter as he briefly put down the small notepad and pen he had into a pocket in his jacket.

"Not bad Blake, how you've been?" Peter asked Blake, a small smile forming on her face when she heard the man's answer, giving Ruby a thought that made her head go into overdrive.

"Why is she smiling? Does she like him or have a relationship with him? Dammit. She was so cute as we-" Ruby thought to herself, stopping her train of thought when she had realised what she had thought.

"Where did that come from, it's not like I like her, sure, she has nice hair and a beautiful voice, not to mention her great ass." Ruby thought to herself, trying to clear her mind of e doubt of her liking Blake, though she found her answer with what she had thought of the woman, she finally gave up on denying the fact the she liked the woman sitting across from her.

"How do I do this I have no idea I don't want to excuse myself and go and find Yang or Weiss!" Ruby thought to herself, her mind almost shutting down glue to her panic. She stopped however when she realised that she had not taken her phone with her, so she had no way of texting the two other girls and asking for help.

"Ruby?" Asked a soft and concerned voice, bringing Ruby out of her thoughts, she saw that both Blake and Peter were looking at her expectant,y, looking as if someone had asked a question.

"W-What?" Ruby squeaked quietly, making Peter adopt a small smile and Blake frown.

"I asked what you wanted to have." Peter said, repeating a question that Ruby didn't hear originally.

"Oh, I'll have a Ginger Beer please." Ruby answered, the man's eyes lighting up after he had registered what she had said.

"You like Bunderberg?" Peter asked, to which Ruby answered with a nod of her head.

"See Blakey! I told you other people liked it!" Peter exclaimed to Blake, who rolled her eyes at the man's comment.

"Blakey. It must be his cute boyfriend girlfriend nickname for her." Ruby thought sadly as Peter walked away, giving the order to someone behind a counter and walking off to take another order.

"You okay?" Blake asked Ruby, the small oblivious to the fact that Blake had seen the sadden expression on Ruby feature's when she had talked to Peter.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ruby answered, giving Blake a forced smile.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked Blake, tilting her head into Peter's direction.

"He's a old friend of mine, know him since we were kids." Blake said, Ruby getting immediately happier hearing that he was only a friend.

"So, what did you order?" Ruby asked Blake, who smiled at the smaller girl.

"I got a herbal tea." Blake said, Ruby making a amazed sound.

"How about we play some ice breakers?" Blake suggested to Ruby, the smaller girl looking at her in a confused manner.

"What are ice breakers?" Ruby asked, trying to get Blake to believe that she didn't know what they were, when she really knew what the game was, she had onto wanted Blake to talk a little more.

"Well, an ice breaker is a game were we ask questions about each other, they can be questions like, how old are you or where do you work?" Blake said, missing the happy expression on Ruby's face as she listened to Blake's explanation.

"Okay, do you want to go first?" Ruby said to Blake, the girl nodding her head.

"Okay, firstly, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen years old."

"How old are you?" Ruby asked Blake, the girl moving her head to look at her friend.

"Seventeen." Blake answered as she looked back at Ruby, the younger girl grateful for the small age difference.

"Do you have any pets?" Blake asked Ruby, the younger instantly perking at the mention of pets.

"Yeah, I have a dog name Zwei, he's a small grey and white corgi." Ruby said happily, her smile faulting when she saw the small but present frown on Blake's face.

"Do you not like dogs?" Ruby asked, Blake's eyes widening at the question.

"No, it's not that, I, just more of a cat person." Blake confessed.

"Okay, do you like gir-" Ruby started, however getting cut off when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Salutations friend Ruby!" Said the voice from behind Ruby, the young girl immediately knowing who it was, jumped up and gave her friend a small hug.

"Hi Penny, how you been?" Ruby asked her friend as she let go of Penny, not even noticing that the ordered drinks had been put onto the table.

"I've been good Ruby, I wish I could stay and chat but I have to pick up someone." Penny said as she looked over all of the people in the small restaurant, seeing the person that she was there for and waving them over.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked, not noticing the man who was walking up to the two girls.

"My boyfriend." Penny said as the man who had served Ruby and Blake earlier walked to Penny's side and kissed her on the cheek, making the girl blush.

"See ya Ruby, bye Blake." Peter said as he took Penny's hand in his own and lead his girlfriend out of the restaurant.

"Huh, small world." Blake said as Ruby sat down, now noticing that she had her drink in front of ten minutes of small talk and laughter, Blake and Ruby had finished their drinks and had paid, leaving the small establishment and started walking around the centre together.

"Come on Ruby, just tell her." Ruby thought to herself, trying to convince her mind into gathering the courage to either confess or kiss the girl in front of her.

"Blake I-" Ruby started, getting cut off when Blake swiftly pulled the smaller girl into a small and unoccupied space, leaning down she pushed her lips gently against Ruby's, whose eyes widened and then closed as she lost herself in the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have I-" Blake started after she reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, starting to panic that Ruby had not enjoyed the kiss, soon being shown wrong as Ruby got onto the tip of her toes and kissed the older girl back, showing more passion then the first. After a minute of kissing sweetly, their private moment was interrupted by a loud and booming voice and a soft and concerned voice, one of which had Ruby's blood running cold.

"Ruby!"

"Ruby?"

Called the two voices, one belonging to Yang, whose hair looked more tangled than usual, the second belonging to Weiss who was looking at the pair who had just broken the kiss, Ruby noting that Weiss looked like she had just woken up.

"I-I can explain!" Squeaked Ruby as her sister and friend joined her and Blake in the small space.

"You better." Yang said with a threatening voice as she looked at Blake, seemingly begging Blake to do something to give the blonde a reason to punch her.

"I l-love her." Ruby confessed quietly, everyone looking at the small girl with different reactions, from Weiss's look of realisation, to Yang's look of complete and utter shock, to Blake's look of utter happiness.

"You do?" All of the three girls said at once to Ruby.

"Yes." Ruby said again, not getting a chance to say anymore as Blake lifted Ruby's head up to meet her face and captured the younger's lips with her own.

"I love you too." Blake said as she and Ruby broke the kiss and sucked into a breath of air, Ruby initiating the kiss again once Blake had confessed.

"Will you two stop kissing?" Weiss said impatiently, looking at Yang who was standing in the spot, the same expression on her face from when Ruby had confirmed her love.

"Yang?" Ruby asked as she pushed a finger against her older sister's shoulder, making a squeak when Yang fainted on the spot.

"What!" Weiss exclaimed as she swiftly caught Yang before she could hit the ground, groaning when she saw that Ruby and Blake had started kissing again.

"Just stop!" Weiss shouted, causing Ruby and Blake to stop, Ruby smirking when she put two and two together.

"What, it's not like you could stop when you fucked Yang." Ruby said, her smile immediately disappearing when she saw Weiss look shocked and then fainted as well.

"Man, they really can't handle me and you." Ruby said as she moved back to start kissing Blake again.

"Yeah." Blake mumbled as she kissed Ruby again.

 **Ok, so I got the idea for this one when I first listened to Katy Perry's song 'I kissed a girl' and I decided to put it into a RWBY oneshot, if I have any more ideas I'll do the same thing, and if any one has suggestions or recommendations, just review them or PM me, just no dub step please, I don't like it. Until next time!**

 **Squash out!**


	4. Dreaming

**Hello all! I'm back! Although I didn't really go anywhere. Anyway, I really fucking love LadyBug and FreezerBurn, so I though I might as well write a oneshot for it! Why? Cuz I gotta! Seriously, I need help.**

 **Ruby: Yup, this guy is bonkers.**

 **Squash: Oh good, I'm hearing the people I'm writing about again, when was the last time I did that…**

 **Blake: I believe it was in your frozen oneshots.**

 **Squash: Ahh, that's it. Wait, how do you know that?**

 **Blake: We are figments of your slowly deteriorating mind, so I have unlimited access to all of your memories. Also, did you seriously eat a cockroach when you were a baby?**

 **Squash: I uh….**

 **Ruby: You did what!?**

 **Squash: It was one time! And I didn't even eat it, I only ate dirt and had the dead cockroach in my mouth, thinking it was chocolate.**

 **Yang: Man, that's good stuff. *** **finishes recording my explanation with her scroll***

 **Squash: When did you get here?**

 **Yang: I arrived when you mentioned me being shipped.**

 **Weiss: What's this about shipping?**

 **Squash: I ship you and Yang.**

 ***Blake and Ruby laugh their asses off while Weiss faints***

 **Squash: Welp. Anyone know a medic?**

 **Ruby, Blake & Yang: Nope.**

 **Squash: Well shit.**

 **Yang: Impurity! *Yang covers Ruby's ears while Blake starts hissing***

 **Squash: What?**

 **Blake & Yang: No swearing!**

 **Squash: jeez, you two should wait until the story, I plan to have you lot doing and saying very suggestive and dirty things. *Laughs evilly while the three remaining girls cower in fear.**

 **Squash: Bye all!**

 **Blake, Ruby & Yang: HELP US!**

As the cool winter air lowered temperature due to the coming of darkness, giving a beautiful glow to anything that was illuminated by the setting sun's rays, a pair of hunteresses were fighting for their lives against various creatures of Grimm, some having many to none white bones on their black and tormented skin, each layer of the bones showing either age or rank. The two hunteresses had fought valiantly, giving the creates no openings to take any strikes against the pair, both somehow covering each other without seeing the other's position or strike pattern, the two seemingly have an effortless and flowing bond that enabled them to protect each other.

"More Grimm incoming!" Blake shouted over the shouts and screams of pain and death that the creatures were making as she and the other girl continued to slaughter the beasts, noting that more Beowolves had come into the small opening, going unnoticed by her fighting partner.

"I see them!" Ruby shouted back to the raven haired girl as she slashed through a small wave of Grimm as she spoke and moved her weapon so she could shoot down as many Grimm as she could before they could join the fight, happily twirling her 'darling' when she had exploded all of the approaching Beowolves heads, the girl unintentionally cutting down a few Grimm that had flanked her to get to her partner.

"Why did you have to volunteer us!" Blake shouted as she fired off a once full magazine of Gambol shroud into an approaching Ursa, quickly reloading the weapon with another clip filled with ammo.

"I thought it would be fun!" Ruby replied as she jumped towards Blake, slicing down the Grimm that had snuck up on her as Blake turned and crouched down to the floor, effectively moving herself out of the path of the smaller girl's jump and started to unload her gun function into another Grimm.

"How is stealing Nora's pancakes and hiding them in the Emerald forest supposed to be fun!?" Blake called back as she thrush her Katana forward, the blade piercing a Grimm's chest.

"I didn't know that she would chase us and threaten to break our legs!" Ruby replied as she used her semblance to zoom to each individual Grimm, giving each creature a slice across the chest. Once she had deactivated her semblance and was in front of Blake, she twirled her scythe over her shoulder, using her fingers to count to three, once reaching the number every Grimm in sight fell apart.

"Show off." Blake mumbled to herself as she crossed her arms across her chest, trying to look upset that the crimsonette had ended their fight, failing as she found herself smiling at the younger girl.

"I'm not a show off!" Ruby argued as she stomped her foot to the ground, making Blake chuckle slightly at the younger girl's antics.

"You kind of are." Called a dark and menacing voice from across the small opening of forest, making both girls turn to the voice.

"Oh no." Ruby whispered to herself, looking at the crazed pancake girl at the other end of the opening.

"Give." Nora started, pulling out her hammer and twirling it.

"Oh shit." Blake muttered as she prepared herself for what the bubbly and excitable girl called 'HammerTime'.

"Me." Nora said, her weapon folding into it's grenade launcher form.

"My." Continued Nora as she took aim at the two girls.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted crazily as she let loose a round from her launcher, getting prepared to shoot another, but getting stopped when team JPR ran out of the tree line and tackled the crazed girl.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted as she pointed to the grenade round flying towards them, Blake instantly raising her pistol and shooting at the round, hoping to obliterate it before it made contact.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted as Blake shot the round out of the sky, but seeing that the round had released a deadly barrage of shrapnel, the metal screaming towards Blake.

"Ye-" Blake started, getting cut off when Ruby appeared in front of her and hugged her body, shielding most of her body. Blake looked at Ruby's silver eyes in confusion, and gasped when she heard the sickening sound of metal hitting flesh and cloth and saw pain flare through Ruby's eyes and body.

"R-Ruby?" Blake whispered to the younger girl, the younger not replying. Ruby closed her eyes and let go of Blake, her body falling limply onto her stomach, revealing a multitude of shrapnel protruding out of her back, blood gushing from the wounds.

 _ **0 0 0**_

Blake was in the infirmary, sitting next a sleeping Ruby, and was worrying her ass off about Ruby.

"Why did she protect me from the shrapnel, I should have noticed and moved." Blake thought to herself as she turned her head to the sound of a door slamming open, revealing a very enraged Yang, her once lilac eyes now red, and a worried Weiss.

"What happened!" Yang shouted at Blake as she grabbed the girl's collar and lifted her out of her seat, eyes glowing dangerously.

"Ruby saved me from some shrapnel." Blake said, stumbling when Yang dropped her and looked down on the grounded faunus.

"It should have been you!" Yang screamed as she stormed off, slamming the door on exit. Once the blonde had left, Weiss rushed to Blake's aid, helping the girl off of the ground.

"She doesn't mean it, she's just upset." Weiss said as she gave Blake a small but warm hug, making Blake realise that she had a few tears leaving her eyes.

"I know, I just don't understand why she protected me." Blake sniffled as she returned the embrace.

"She's the team leader, she just wanted to make sure that you were safe." Weiss said as she broke the hug, smiling sadly at Blake, who had started rubbing her eyes.

"Okay. Should I go after her?" Blake asked, nodding her head to the doorway that her partner had used to leave.

"No, when Ruby wakes up, she'll want to know that you are okay." Weiss explained as she put a small rose made of ice onto the table beside the bed, giving Blake a wave and leaving.

"B-Blake?" Ruby said, her voice broken as she awoke in pain.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Blake asked, rushing to the chair at the side of the bed.

"I-I'm fine, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"We stole Nora's pancakes, fought Grimm and you got multiple pieces of shrapnel in your back." Blake said sadly, watching for Ruby's reaction.

"Oh, I remember now, that hurt like hell." Ruby admitted as she shifted in her bed.

"Ruby, why did you save me?" Blake asked shyly, making Ruby look at the girl.

"Blake, it's because…" Ruby started, trailing off.

"Yes." Blake said, holding onto the younger's hand.

"I-I love you Blake." Ruby confessed, Blake staring in shock at the girl before her.

"Fuck, I knew that you wouldn't love me back, just forget I even said anythi-" Ruby started, getting cut off when Blake kissed her lips softly.

"I-I love you too." Blake said with a shy smile as she looked at the younger girl's beautiful silver eyes.

"Ruby." Blake said, although her voice sounded different.

"Yes Blake?" Ruby asked, getting confused when the girl didn't answer back.

"Ruby!" Shouted a voice, pulling Ruby out of her dream to see Yang looking over her, a worried expression on her face.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, confused to why Yang was on her bunk.

"You were moaning out Blake's name sis. Luckily I was the only one here." Yang said as she leaned her shoulder back, showing Ruby the empty room.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Ruby said shyly.

"It's okay, just get this crush under control Ruby." Yang warned as she hopped off of the bunk, walking to the bathroom that was joined to their room.

 **Squash: And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this small oneshot.**

 **Ruby: Why did you have to make me like Blake!**

 **Squash: What, you want me to ship you with someone else?**

 **Blake: I suggest that you leave it be Ruby, as weird as it is, seeing into his mind shows that he has no negative emotions when it comes to homosexuality and incestuous feelings and behaviour.**

 **Yang: He what!?**

 **Blake: To put it simply, he will make you and Ruby have sex if he feels like it.**

 **Yang: Well, I can't really blame him, if in another universe where me and Ruby aren't sisters, I'd totally bang her.**

 **Weiss: Yang, what the fuck!?**

 **Squash: It's funny when they fight, cuz it gives me ideas for angst.**

 **Ruby: Why do you hate me Squash!**

 **Squash: Nah, I love you Ruby, just think about if I made all the girls in the RWBY universe want to fuck you.**

 **Ruby: You'd do that?**

 **Squash: Yup, two reasons why I could. One, cuz I get bored without a good smutty RWBY fic. Two, because I can.**

 **Blake, Weiss & Yang: That is disgusting!**

 **Squash, yeah, like you lot wouldn't want to fuck each other.**

 ***team RWBY blushes***

 **Squash: That's what I thought.**

 **Squash: Stay frosty!**


	5. Bewbs!

**Hey guys, So, I earlier posted a oneshot, and I immediately got a review from a wonderful person named** **CaptinGrievous, so if your reading this (you would have gotten this through a email from being a follower of this story, cuz there is no way in hell that you stumbled across the story.) Thank you so much! It fills my heart with joy that people read and enjoy my stories, so thank you once again, and thank you too everyone else who is reading this, be it because you got an email or you stumbled across this chapter, I thank you.**

 **Ruby: Can someone save us, this guys is crazy!**

 **Squash: Again?**

 **Weiss: Yup. We all just recovered from your talk last time.**

 **Squash: Okay, Ready for round two?**

 **Blake: Please Don't.**

 **Squash: Ruby's got a fucking brilliant personality, Weiss is amazingly talented and smart, Blake is awesome and has a great ass and Yang is bae with her puns and her godly rack.**

 ***team RWBY collapse to the floor, blushes showing on all of their faces***

 **Squash: They make it too easy.**

As the sun set over Beacon academy, casting a beautiful orange glow over anything that the light touched, Weiss, Beacon's resident heiress and yang, Beacon's resident hottie, were walking down the path along to their dorm, their sparring class having only just finished, Weiss started to wonder about her feelings for the blonde brawler that was walking by her side.

"I like Yang, I just don't know in what way." Weiss said to herself in her head as she continued to argue with her mind about the topic of feeling for the blonde.

 _Just admit it, you like her_

"So what if I do! What if she isn't into girls, or I'm not her type?" Weiss thought to herself, her panic showing on her features clearly, getting unnoticed by the brawler however.

 _Then ask her_

"I can't just ask her, what would I say? 'Hey Yang, I think that you're hot and have had a mega crush on you ever since you saved me from that pack of Beowolves.' I would die of embarrassment!" Weiss screamed internally as she continued walking with Yang, not noticing how the blonde was asking her a question.

 _Just figure it out. You're on_

"What?" Weiss thought to herself, internally fuming when her the voice wouldn't answer.

"Weiss?" Called a voice that sounded far away, drawing Weiss out of her purgatory like state to see Yang looking at her worriedly.

"Her eyes are dreamy, if only I could jump her right now." Weiss thought to herself as she lost herself in the lilac eyes.

"Forgive me." Yang muttered as she grabbed the heiress's head and shoved her face into her own rack, knowing that her boobs would bring the heiress back. Oh, how wrong she was. Weiss felt like she was in heaven, she was currently getting her faced stuffed into her crush's rack, which seemed like a accomplishable feat with how much the blonde bragged about her body.

 _Now stick your tongue out and lick those bad boys!_

"Oh, now you come back, and why should I?" Weiss asked as she continued to relish her position.

 _Really, it's the perfect way to show her that you like her, she knows that never I a million years would you lick her breasts, it is perfect!_

"O-Okay" Weiss thought as she prepared herself to do what the voice had told her to do. Hesitantly, Weiss opened her mouth and extended her tongue, making brisk contact with the blonde's uncovered skin, taking note of the blonde's moans as she continued to lick.

"W-Weiss!" Yang said to the girl, dragging her out of her breast and dragging the girl into a small and deserted hallway in the corridor.

"What. Was that." Yang asked, her voice hissing as she looked the heiress in the eye.

"I... I like you?" Weiss squeaked to the taller girl, noting the small flicker in her eyes.

"And you thought it would be best to show me that by lick my breasts!" Yang hissed, showing anger and curiosity in her voice.

"I, I guess." Weiss admitted as she wanted to wake up from the nightmare that she was currently in. What woke her up was the fact that Yang had leaned forward and captured the heiress's lips with her own, bringing the white haired girl back to reality, only to question it again.

The kiss was everything that she had expected Yang to do when she had imagined the two kissing, Yang had started out normal enough, giving Weiss soft, sweet kisses on the lips, sending much wanted fireworks down the other's body. Weiss was on cloud nine, she had finally accomplished what seemed to be virtually impossible for her, having no help other than Ruby and occasionally Blake. Yang had been having increasing feelings for the girl before her, the crush forming from a small crush to almost an obsession. Yang deepening the kiss, opening her mouth and running her tongue along Weiss's lips, the heiress opening her mouth and allowing the blonde to enter, a surprised sound coming from Weiss as Yang darted her tongue into her mouth and lifted her leg to her waist, grinding slightly on the heiress's waist.

"As nice it is to see you two becoming closer, I must ask you to stop." Said a voice from behind the two girls, both girl getting startled and jumping back, seeing it was Ozpin, their fears stopping at seeing that it wasn't Goodwitch, then rising as they realised that Ozpin was the headmaster.

"H-hey Ozzie! W-What's up?" Yang asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could.

"Miss, Xiao Long, I did ask you to refer to me as Ozpin, did I not?" Ozpin said, answering his own question.

"Y-Yes sir." Yang replied as she hung her head in defeat.

"Now, I suggest that if you two want to continue with your activites, then you should go back to you're dorm." Ozpin said, giving the pair a wave as he walked off.

"So.. You wanna go back and continue?" Weiss asked, smiling at the way the brawler lit up.

"Fuck yes!" Yang yelled as she picked up the heiress and ran back to their shared dorm, both loving the fact that they shared the dorm.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"I wonder where Ruby is?" Yang asked Weiss as she opened the door to their dorm room, greeted by a sight that she never thought she would she.

Lying on Weiss's bed, Blake was on her stomach while Ruby was on her back, and by the sounds that were coming from the pair, Blake was giving Ruby a constant orgasm.

"Blake!"

 **Blake: Why did you make me do that?**

 **Squash: oh, admit it, you loved eating Ruby out.**

 **Blake: I might have.**

 ***Ruby wakes up from her sleep that was caused by Blake's skilled tongue***

 **Ruby: What happened?**

 **Squash: Blake licked the fuck out of your pussy.**

 ***Faints***

 **Squash: To easy.**

 **Till next time**

 **GET TO THE CHOPPA!**


	6. AND HIS NAME IS

**So, I am writing this after reading a review of someone who suggested that I right about Jaune Cena. So, here I am. I hope you enjoy!**

"You four will be named team JNPR. Led by a great man." Ozpin said as he looked over the newest team, happily inducting them into his school.

"I wonder who the person is?" Ruby whisper to her team, all of the girls shrugging. All attention was drawn back to the stage when the Ren had magically appeared in front of Ozpin, holding the microphone in his hand.

"And his name is Jaune Cena!" Shouted Ren, Nora and Pyrrah as Jaune ran towards Ozpin, when reaching him he threw his arm in between Ozpin's legs, obviously preparing to throw the man.

"Oh God." Ozpin said as Jaune lifted the older man up, holding him above his head before he jumped to ground, causing Ozpin to land face first into the hard floor, then Jaune to land on him.

"W.T.F." Yang said as she and her team stared at the now limp Ozpin and the ever hyping team JNPR.

"Indeed."

 **Well, there you have it! I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, and I also couldn't think of any more perfect situations. If anyone has any ideas what so ever, review the ideas, and I'll write a chapter about them! It may differ in length, but still if you guys and girls have any ideas then don't hesitate to send them in.**

 **Regarding the reviews about wanting smut, I have decided to write a fucking smut filled chapter. I have also decided to let everyone decide what word length the smut chapter should be and the situations. So, it is up to the people who review to decide how much smut I write, please chose between 1000 and 10000, as I do not want people wanting me to write something as giant as 100000. (Note, the higher the number, the more time it will take to write and post.) and you all can decide on situations! So if you want to see any smut, just review it! I will try to do everything that is suggested, from BDSM to incest, gay to straight, torture to downright rape, I'll write it. Please don't make me regret this decision. Well, that's all I got for now, I hope you are satisfied OverDude12. Till next time!**

 **JAUNE CENA!**


	7. A Bond Stronger Than Steel

As Blake and Ruby settled down for the night, Ruby thought about a thing that she had Been thinking about for months.

"Okay. Tonight's the night. I'll surprise her and ask her." Ruby thought to herself as she stared down on the small diamond encrusted ring in a small velvet box, her hand shaking slightly as she held it.

"Ruby!" Called a voice, the voice belonging to Ruby's girlfriend Blake, from outside of the small tent. Blake and Ruby had discovers soon after they became a couple that they both shared a love for the outdoors. One day, Ruby took Blake camping on their anniversary, both girls had happily gone camping ever since, in multiple locations and climates.

"Yes Blake?" Ruby answered, trying desperately to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm going to go down to the pond, the one with the small rock table, okay?" Blake said, referring to a small and beautiful pond that was surrounded by ferns and flowers. Unlike most ponds, the pond in question was located in a small cave, it's roof open to the sky, light pouring in. At the edge of the pond was a small, table-like Rock that lay untouched for millennia, the only people who knew it existed being Blake and Ruby.

"That's perfect!" Ruby thought to herself as she recalled that the first time that she and Blake ever had sex was in that cave, making the cave a better place for her to propose.

"I'll come with you." Ruby called back as she closed the box and put it into her red jacket, afraid that she would drop it if she tried to carry it.

"Alright, come on!" Blake called, Ruby hearing the crunch of leaves being crushed as Blake started the short walk to the pond, Ruby following once she had put on her boots.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"It is amazing how beautiful this cave is, it surprises me every time!" Blake exclaimed as she spun around, her arms extended as she looked up toward the stars in the sky.

"I can see something more beautiful." Ruby said softly next to Blake's ears, causing the girl to shiver slightly.

"I hate it when you do that." Blake said as she walked over to the stone and sat down ontop of it, happily looking at her girlfriend.

"B-Blake, I need to talk to you about something." Ruby said to Blake, her voice showing her nervousness.

"What's up Ruby?" Blake asked Ruby, concern clear in her voice as she rose from her seat and walked over so she was in front of her girlfriend.

"W-We've been together for a long time. Three years. I have had the most wonderful years of my life during those three years. You mean everything to me. There is a reason why I chose to come back to this spot especially this time. This was where we went for all of our anniversaries, even when I asked if you wanted something else, you said that you wanted to come here. This was also the place where we first had sex. This place means a lot to our relationship. And I hope to add another moment of our relationship to this place." Ruby said to Blake, getting down on one knee after she had finished speaking, pulling out the box from her jacket and opening it, Blake staring in shock at the box's contents.

"Blake Belladonna. Will you marry me?" Ruby said confidently, her confidence wavering slightly when she saw Blake start to cry.

"Yes, a million times yes!" Blake said as she pulled Ruby up and kissed her passionately, the kiss taking so much of their attention that Blake didn't notice Ruby slipping the ring onto her finger, and Ruby struggling to put the ring on.

"I love you." Blake said to Ruby in between her kisses, Ruby smiling in return.

"I love you too." Ruby replied.

 **Well, the chapter's format messed up and i suspect it was from uploading from my computer. I won't be able to upload any chapters any time soon as my main way of writing and posting has been broken, so for a while i'm gonna have to go AWOL, Once everything is fixed i shall return, until then, i hope you enjoy.**


	8. Smut Ahoy!

**Hello everybody! I hope that you are all ready for this! I know that I am. What I have planed is that I shall write down different sexual situations from different stories. So, if you read a part and think it resembles another smut, you know why. I'll also write down who reviewed what smut to write. Hope you enjoy!**

 **First situation is Blake and Ruby doing… certain activities… while outdoors. Suggested by RNichts.**

Ruby moaned as she was pushed against the rocky surface of the pond as her girlfriend, Blake, slipped a hand into Ruby's bikini shorts, her hand lightly rubbing against Ruby's already damp pussy.

"B-Blake?" Ruby managed to squeak out past her girlfriend's attack on her lips, Blake pulling away for a second to see what Ruby wanted.

"Yes?" Blake replied to the girl squeak by rubbing her hand over the other girl's lower lips harder, eliciting a moan from Ruby.

"W-What are you doing?" Ruby managed as she bit back a moan from what her Blake's actions were doing to her.

"I'm planning on fucking you." Blake replied bluntly as she pushed her finger into Ruby, her finger only entering the girl slightly, but causing Ruby to moan loudly none the less.

"B-Blake." Ruby moaned as Blake kissed Ruby's neck and then bit down slightly, applying pressure ever so slightly, but still making Ruby moan more, her moans driving Blake's hand to rub faster.

"Do you want me to stop?" Blake whispered into Ruby's ear, smiling when she felt the girl shiver.

"That's what I thought." Blake said as she stuck her index and ring fingers into Ruby, making Ruby moan loudly.

"Try to be quieter Ruby, do you want Weiss and Yang to come over here?" Blake whispered into Ruby's ear, sending shivers through Ruby, Blake knowing that Ruby got wetter whenever thinking about being caught by her older sister and other teammate.

'I can't help it." Ruby moaned out as Blake curled her fingers slightly.

"Well then, I'll be sure to make you moan louder, so your sister and Weiss know that you're mine." Blake said, her own heat gathering at the thought.

"Wha?" Was all that Ruby could get out as Blake suddenly brushed her thumb over Ruby's clit as he index and ring fingers started hitting her G-spot.

"Ahh, Fuck." Ruby moaned loudly, the moan echoing through out the small cave that they were in.

"Ruby? You okay?" Called a voice from outside the cave, the voice belonging to Yang.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine Y-Yang." Ruby managed through her moans caused by Blake playing with Ruby's clit.

"BLAKE!" Ruby shouted unexpectedly as Blake gave her clit a flick, Blake soon feeling the smaller girl's juices spill out into the water.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled running into the small cave and stopping when she saw that Ruby had passed out and that Blake was currently fingering herself while looking at her girlfriend.

"Uhh, I'll just go." Yang said as she turned around and walked out of the cave as she tried to ignore the sounds of Blake orgasming.

 **Well, that's that one, I hope you enjoyed that.**

 **Now, next one is one I wrote a while ago as blackmail cuz my friend would NOT shut up with fish puns. I know that she doesn't mind me posting it. It's not like any of you know her anyway. THis is an OC-Team RWBY fivesome.**

"Are you ready?" Blake whispered into Charlotte's ear, a deep moan sounding because of the three other girls. Currently Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and their friend Charlotte were having a heated make out session, Ruby kissing Charlotte's neck, Yang kissing her soft and sensitive flesh above her perky breasts, Weiss biting gently on the other side of the girl's neck and Blake kissing her lips deeply, showing that she and her team very much wanted nothing more than to pleasure their friend.

"Fuck." Charlotte choked out as she arched her back slightly due to Yang's kisses lowering onto her breasts and the other girls flowering light touches over her boobs.

"You know what to do girls." Blake said to the three other girls, each nodding their heads in conformation of what they had to do.

Weiss and Yang stopped their kisses and touches, eliciting a small whine from the loss of kisses, the whine dying in her throat when Weiss and Yang pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra, revealing her perky breasts, her tits hardening at the feeling of the cold air. Weiss and Yang moved their heads down to her boobs, both girls kissing one of the boobs, causing Charlotte to gasp in ecstasy. Blake, seeing what Weiss and Yang were doing, pulled off the girl's pants and panties, making Blake lick her lips at the sight of the girl's glistening core, the insides of her legs already coated in her own juices. Blake leaned forward slowly and stuck her tongue out, lightly running it over Charlotte's lips, smiling when she gasped in more pleasure.

"M-More." Charlotte gasped as she felt a rush from Blake teasing her drenched pussy. Happily, Blake leaned forward more and stuck her tongue out again, this time the muscle pushed into the glistening core, eliciting a moan from Charlotte.

"R-Ruby?" Charlotte choked out as she turned her head to where Ruby was, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Ruby was moving towards Charlotte, her pants had been removed as well as her panties, the younger girl lightly rubbing her hand over her own core.

"Just enjoy the show." Ruby said as she slowly inserted a finger into herself, giving a moan when she saw Charlotte squirm at the sight.

"Why watch when I can perform." Charlotte said, causing Ruby to squeak. Charlotte licked her lips and darted forward, pushing her own face into Ruby's core, almost instantly sticking her tongue out and exploring the smaller girl's vagina.

"Charlotte!" Ruby moaned loudly as she came from the unexpected intrusion, her juices shooting out onto Charlotte's face, the girl happily licking up what she could.

"Ruby." Blake called from her position, surprising Ruby with how she was able to speak with her face buried in Charlotte's pussy, her voice clear with lust.

"Yes?" Ruby asked Back, smiling slightly when she saw Blake lift her ass into the air, Ruby instantly knowing what she wanted. Moving over to Blake, Ruby positioned herself under

Blake's own glistening core, happily eating the faunus out when she lowed her sex onto Ruby's mouth.

"Blakey!" Yang groaned, making Blake raise a eyebrow to the girl's call.

"Can you finger me and Weiss?" Yang asked, getting her answer when she felt something push into her vagina, knowing that Weiss was getting the same treatment by her now ragged gasps, but both girl's still continued on the girl below them.

"Fuck, girls!" Charlotte shouted in ecstasy as she arced her back, streams following from the other girls who were working on her body. Blake yelled as she came due to Ruby's skilled tongue, her scream sending vibrations into Charlotte's vagina, making her orgasm intensify. After all of the girls came off of their highs, they all collapsed onto each other, all of them using each other's breasts as pillows.

"This is good." Ruby said to herself as she took a picture of the four girls, throwing her scroll away and hopping onto the pile of girls, happily snuggling into Blake's breasts.

 **Okay then, I decided to get this chapter posted once I finished the two 'scenes' because it has just been sitting in my files, so I can finally get it uploaded and out for you all. I also have a plan for another song one shot, Starring... someone who you lot will have to read to find out who it is! Love you all. Also, thank you too everyone who reviewed last chapter to tell me that the formatting fucked up. Another quick thing, I'm thinking of starting a Truth or dare story, it won't be included in this series of one shots because I plan to make it long. If anyone has any ideas for truths or dares, shoot me a PM or review them, and once I have enough I'll start writing. And yet another thing. HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS STORY HAS ALMOST GOT 6,000 VIEWS! ALL YOU GUYS FUCKING ROCK!**


	9. Antics Of A Crazed Writer

**_Squash: Hi everyone! I am writing this as I have nothing else to be doing cuz my online classes decided to go die in a hole like I had told the classes to many times. Speaking of which, an old enemy recently also died in a hole after I told him too. Go figure. Anyway, I bring you th-_**

 ** _Peter: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YANG!_**

 ** _Squash: What the fuck? *Turns around and sees everyone I have casted in any of my RWBY stories ever. *_**

 ** _Squash: Why the fuck are you all here?_**

 ** _Petra: No clue._**

 ** _Squash: wa- *Looks in awe as Petra, Peter (LCBA) and Peter (Coll) walking in front of him. *_**

 ** _Squash: WHY THE FUCK IS THERE THE THREE VERSIONS OF ME FROM ALL OF MY STORIES CURRENTLY STANDING INFRONT OF ME!_**

 ** _Peter (LCBA): No clue, I suspect that it is something to do with how we are all linked into your mind, bringing all of us to a single plane of existence._**

 ** _Peter(Coll): Damn, older me is smart._**

 ** _Penny: Wait, these two are you? * Penny points to Squash and Peter(Coll). *_**

 ** _Peter(LCBA): yeah, I guess so. *Penny faints out of happiness. *_**

 ** _Squash: Well, luckily I know the way to make you all dissapear._**

 ** _Ruby: How?_**

 ** _Squash: By saying lewd things about all of you._**

 ** _Peter(Coll): And why would I do that?_**

 ** _Squash: Jeez, I really went overboard with making you want to protect the girls huh._**

 ** _Peter(Coll): Yup._**

 ** _Squash: Well. Fuck. Before I go use brain bleach, anyone want to say anything?_**

 ** _Blake: Brain bleach doesn't exists._**

 ** _Squash: Four words. Everybody. Do. The. Flop._**

 ** _Blake: Fair point._**

 ** _Weiss: I would like to ask the readers why they reader the stuff that this sicko writes, really, WHY? It is all just random stuff without any plot or motives._**

 ** _Squash: You are just BEGGING me for the whole of team RWBY to get immensely horny and have incredibly rough and painful sex with you Weiss._**

 ** _Blake: He's got a point Weiss, I rather enjoyed the chapter where he made Ruby propose to me, it was very sweet._**

 ** _Nora: Renny, can I ask the nice writer man to make me the leader of a harem?_**

 ** _Ren: No Nora, you cannot._**

 ** _Squash: Don't worry Nora, I'll help you out next chance I get._**

 ** _Ren: WHY!_**

 ** _Squash: Cuz I can._**

 ** _Nora:YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_**

 ** _Petra: He's bluffing._**

 ** _Peters(Both LCBA and Coll): Trust us Petra, you are not this guy, but if you were, you would know that he will do this._**

 ** _Ozpin: I suggest we run._**

 ** _Pyrrha: Wait, why is Ozpin here?_**

 ** _Ozpin: I was in the chapter about Weiss licking Yang's, err, breasts._**

 ** _Jaune: Ohh yeah._**

 ** _Ruby: Do we really have a reason to be running?_**

 ** _Squash: Yes, yes you do. *Everyone run away screaming bloody murder. *_**

 ** _Squash: Well, there goes my idea for a chapter considering I have to use brain bleach now, I'll see you all next time. Now the hunt begins. *Pulls out a RPG. *_**


	10. Nora's Wish

**Squash:** **Hey Everybody, I am back from my brain bleaching session and happy to give you all the tenth chapter of my RWBY** **oneshots! I couldn't have** **done it without all of you amazing people. I love you all!**

 **Nora: Squash?**

 **Squash: Yes Nora?**

 **Nora: What are you writing about today?**

 **Squash: That harem fic you requested.**

 **Nora: THANK YOU!**

 **Squash: Calm down Nora, you don't know what I have in mind for the chapter.**

 **Nora: Ah fuck.**

 **Yang: impurity!** ** _*Blake hisses at me. *_**

 **Squash: Again girls? Really?**

The morning sun filtered through the window and spilled into team JNPR's dorm room, only two occupants of the room being present. As Nora woke up and sat up in her bed, she looked around the room to see that the only person still in the room other than herself was Pyrrha.

"Ren and Jaune must be having breakfast." Nora thought as she got out of her bed and made it, then going over to the drawer next to her bed and pulling out her outfit and changing in the room with her back to Pyrrha, unaware of the girl's open eyes.

'I'm ready!" Nora shouted to herself internally as she left the room, walking down to get her breakfast. Nora was abruptly stopped from her walk when she bumped into someone, almost falling to the ground, getting stopped when the person she ran into had wrapped their arms around her waist. Nora was about to apoligise but found herself unable to when she felt the person start kissing her neck, causing a small moan from Nora at the feeling. Her mind shut down even more when her vision was filled with raven hair that had a streak of pink.

"R-Ren?" Nora managed through her shocked state. To show confirmation the man bit down on Nora's neck.

"W-What are you doing?" Nora asked as Ren pushed her up against the wall, his hands grasping her waist as he moved his lips to Nora's.

"I'm sorry." Nora whisper through the kiss as she kneed Ren where it hurt, successfully getting him off she ran as fast as she could back to her dorm, but got stopped as she ran into another person.

"I'm so sor-" Nora as backed up from the person, getting stopped when they grabbed her ass with their hands and pulled her back in, Nora seeing it was Jaune.

"Wha?" Nora managed to say as she was pulled into a kiss with Jaune, the blonde knight instantly pushing his tongue into Nora's mouth.

"Stop!" Nora heard from behind her, her body filling with hope that the voice belonged to Ozpin or one of the other teachers. Her sense of hope went away though when she turned and saw Ren standing behind her.

"What do you want?" Jaune said as his grip on Nora loosened, but not enough from her to escape.

"Her." Was all that Ren said before he ran forward, StormFlower drawn. Jaune let go of Nora as he jumped forward and engaged Ren in a fight.

"BYE!" Nora shouted to herself as she ran all the way back to her dorm. She was about to open the door but stopped when she heard moans coming from behind the door. Slowly and cautionsly, she opened the door, which showed the sight of Pyrrha lying on her bed with half of her hand inside of her vagina.

"NORA!" Pyrrha shouted before Nora could do anything, the champion passing out from her orgasm, Nora still seeing her hand inside of herself and her body twitching. Nora immediately ran out of her dorm, making sure to close the door quietly and ran over to team RWBY's dorm and knocking hurriedly.

"Oh, hey Nora!" Ruby said as she opened the door, the younger girl getting a surprise when Nora ran into their room and closed the door.

"What's up Nora? You look like you belong in a mental institute." Yang said from her bunk, looking at Nora who was lying on the floor, dragging Ruby down to the floor as well.

"Something's wrong with JNPR." Nora said as she hugged Ruby tightly, Ruby happily returning the hug.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as she put her book down, knowing that whenever Nora went into their dorm that any book she was hold would be destroyed.

"Ren and Jaune just started kissing me, and Pyrrha screamed my name when she was masturbating!" Nora said, her eyes almost filled with tears.

"Well, I know how to stop it." Weiss said as she got off of her bed.

"HOW!" Nora cried.

"Let me make you mine." Weiss said as she kissed Nora, Nora screaming.

"You okay Nora?" Came a voice as Nora woke up, seeing the concerned looks that her teammates where giving her.

"Yeah, I'm good."

 **Squash: Well, there you go Nora!**

 **Ruby: She left halfway** **during the story Squash, I think she said something about making Ren promise to never kiss her like that.**

 **Squash: Whatever, her loss. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed, I know that I did, I had a** **wonderful breakfast while writing this.**

 **Ruby: What was it?**

 **Squash: A cookie.**

 **Ruby: Do you have anymore?**

 **Squash: Nah, t'was** **the last one.**

 ***Ruby pulls out** **crescent rose. ***

 **Ruby: You ate the last cookie?!**

 **Squash: Shit. I shall hopefully see you all next time if I don't die by Ruby's hands.**

 **Weiss: SQUASH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME KISS NORA!**

 ***Me and Ruby cower in fear. ***

 **Squash: FUCK THIS! I don't want to** **die b** **y her hands! I'm out! *Opens YouTube and starts playing everybody do the flop. ***


	11. Game On!

**Squash: Hi everybody, I had the FUCKING weirdest dream last night, so I decided to make a story out of it. But first it needs some background explanation.**

 **Before I fell asleep...**

 **Me: Well, I'm going to bed, night guys. *Turns off Xbox. ***

 **After I fall asleep...**

"Umm, why am I here?" Petra asked herself as she looked forward and saw a T.V. and an Xbox one.

"I suspect that the writer is sleeping." Ozpin's voiced said from over the headset that Petra was wearing.

"Yeah! So let's play some games before he does! Everybody join on me!" Called another voice from the headset, an invite popping up a second later. After a minute everyone had joined into a Black Ops II gun game lobby.

"Wait, how are we playing this on one?" Asked what sounded like the older version of the first voice.

"It's a dream." Ozpin said

"Ok, let's call off. We got SlippedPlague23, played by the younger Peter" peter said.

"Got PDWwillFU, played by older peter." Replied older peter.

"Got Tripleguns, Played by Petra, really? Tripleguns?" Petra said, getting a laugh from the boys.

"Ozziepozzie here, I don't need to say who I am." Grumbled Ozpin, clearly annoyed at his name.

"RedderThanRoses as Ruby!"

"YanginandBanging! Cool name."

"Goldenknight as Jaune!"

"AmazonPrincess as Pyrrha!"

"And sneff as Ben!" Shouted a random person who had joined the game.

"Who is this?" Ruby asked.

"Ben, nice to talk to you bro, how you been?" Younger Peter asked.

"Good, I still hate you." Ben said.

"Yeah, I expected that much."

"So who are these people your playing with?" Ben asked.

"uh, team RWBY, half of- Ben?" Younger Peter stopped talking when Ben left the game.

"Rude." Weiss said.

"Yeah, he never liked RWBY. Or anything for that matter." Older Peter said.

"Well, I'm WeissCream." Weiss said.

"I'm iceCreamshake." Neo said.

"I'm Kitty-Kat." Blake said over the mic, ignoring the laughs from Yang.

" QueenOfTheCastle!" Nora shouted over the mic.

" Example of Slavery as Ren." Ren said as everyone but himself and Nora laughed at the name.

"IronMaiden as Penny!"

'Is that everyone?" Young Peter asked.

"Yep." Replied Ruby.

"Good. Let's play!" Younger Peter shouted as he started the game.

"So, how do we play?" Weiss asked.

"You go around and shoot people in the face." Ozpin said.

During the game...

"FUCK YOU YANG!" Shouted young Peter.

"Then come and get me.' Yang replied.

0 0 0

Ozziepossie got 4X killstreak

'OZPIN, I'M GOING RAPE YE IF YE DO THAT AGAIN!" Younger Peter screamed.

"… I was that bad huh?" Older Peter replied.

End of game...

FUCK ALL OF YE, I'LL CAME OVER TO WHERE EVER THE FOCK YE ALL LIVE AND I'LL FOCKING RAPE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP YOU MOTHERFOCKING COCKSUCKERS!" Shouted younger Peter, older Peter laughing.

"WHAT ARE YE LAUGHING AT OLDER ME!? HUH, YOU WANNA GO! I'VE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT FUCKING MYSELF, BUT FUCKING ANOTHER ME FROM A DIFFERENT DIMMENSION SOUNDS FUCKIN GREAT RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"

"Dude, It's just a game." Neo said.

"FUCK YOU! I KNOW ALL OF YOUR WEAKNESSES!"

"You wouldn't dare." Yang said.

"YANG'S A WHO-" Young Peter started and stopped as Yang burst through the wall.

"WHAT THE FOCK!?"

 ***Wakes up. ***

 **Squash: What was that dream.**


	12. Dammit Neo!

**Okay, two things off of my chest right now. Firstly, HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE ALL FUCKING AMAZING THIS STORY HAS MOTHERFUCKING TEN THOUSAND VIEWS! NEVER ONCE DID I THINK THAT I WOULD WRITE SOMETHING SOME POPULAR WHEN I FIRST STARTED WRITING FROZEN STORIES ON ! Secondly, I was reading some reviews, and all I can say about CaptinGrievous's reviews on chapters ten and eleven. WTF. Anyway, she still reads my shit, so she can put whatever the fuck she wants into the reviews, same goes with all of you. ANYWAY, on with the chapter!**

As Neo and Roman walked down the streets of Vale, Roman had a very terrifying though in his head, Neo however was happily skipping along beside her male companion, not having a care in the world.

"How am I going to propose too Neo? I know what she likes, maybe I should take her to an Ice-cream parlour." Roman said to himself as he started at his girlfriend, who should hopefully accept his proposal. Well, as much as she could accept it without talking. Roman, in the many years of knowing Neo, found out the small girl only talked either when she was alone or feeling incredible amounts of emotion.

"So, Neo, we've been-" Roman started, stopping when he saw Neo take off in a direction the girl making signs that she wanted Roman to follow her.

"WHY ME?" Roman groaned as he ran after his girlfriend, the girl having had turn a corner, Roman following her closely, almost stopping when he heard a sound that caused him more trouble than being in cahoots with the Fang would bring. Roman continued running, turning another corner and almost running into Neo as she stood still, doing one of those anime eyes thing that Roman had heard of.

"Fuck." Roman whispered when his fears were confirmed, parked in front of him and Neo, surrounded by little kids, was an Ice-cream truck.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCK IT'S AN ICECREAM TRUCK!" Neo shouted as she ran up to the serving window, pushing any kids out of the way.

"GIVE ME ICECREAM BITCH! GIVE ME ICECREAM BITCH!" Neo shouted at the man who was in the truck, the man giving her a confused look.

"Terrible sorry about her, she has quite the sweet tooth." Roman said as he stepped behind Neo and put his hand over her mouth, picking her up and walking away.

 **Well! That's that chapter done! And we also have another twat- I mean gentelman to join our fucking retarded- I mean, lovely crew!**

 **Roman: Hi.**

 **Squash: Well, other than that, I have only one thing to say, I am thinking of writing a THRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER! I want everyone who can be bothered to review to send in your requests! Or just PM me, either way I get my dares. Also, no one suggest that I make Blake eat dog food because it is actually harmful for people to eat that stuff, plus, I already have that suggestion.**

 **Roman: By the way, Squash, what are you even wearing right now. *Roman looks at my outfit weirdly. ***

 **Squash: These are my Pajamas.**

 **Roman: And why are you wearing your Pajamas?**

 **Squash: Cuz I can. What's up Roman, you wanna swap clothes? *Roman shoots himself. ***

 **Squash: That's what I thought. By all!**


	13. TRUTH OR DARE MADAFACKAS!

**Squash: Hi all! So, I thought of the rest of the truths and dares that I needed, half of them have actually happened to me, but I'm not telling which. Thanks to the person who gave me a suggestion!**

 **Roman: Squash, what are you eating? *Points to my sandwich. ***

 **Squash: A sandwich.**

 **Roman: What's in it?**

 **Squash: Swiss cheese, Ham, Nutella, Cream cheese and Peanut butter.**

 ***Roman goes and pukes. ***

 **Squash: It tastes nice, that is all I could ask of a sandwich.**

"So... Who wants to go first?" Ruby asked, her excitement bursting. Team RWBY and JNPR were currently sitting in RWBY's dorm room, everyone having joined up for a massive game of truth or dare.

"I'll go first." Weiss said, her impatience at Ruby's antics clearly showing.

"Okay Weiss, truth or dare?" Ruby asked.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone? If so, are they here?" Ruby asked, the younger girl not understanding everybody else's laughter and Weiss embarrassed expression.

"I-I do. And they are in the room." Weiss answered as she looked to the floor, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"AWWWWW!" Ruby said as she hugged Weiss, the heiress not even bothering to try to get her off.

"Your turn Weiss." Blake said.

"Okay, Yang, truth or dare?" Weiss asked, Yang looking at her with a cocky grin.

"Dare." Yang replied as she folded her arms and looked at the heiress, the look telling Weiss that Yang wanted something hard. **NOT THAT WAY PERVERTS!**

"I dare you too... put your hair into a pony tail." Weiss said, ignoring the looks of surprise and pity from her friends, the others knowing that Yang would kill Weiss for giving a dare to do with her hair.

"Okay." Yang said as she walked over to Weiss's desk and pulled out a hair band.

"Anyone want to help?" Yang asked.

"I'll help." Jaune said as he moved behind Yang and put the band on her hair with minimal difficulty, effectively making her hair into a pony tail. Everyone stared at Jaune after he had finished and sat down.

"What?" Jaune asked as he noticed the weird and questioning looks his friends were giving him.

"How did you do that so fast, I have trouble doing my hair up." Weiss stated, her mouth almost as low as the floor.

"I have seven sisters, I picked up a few things." Jaune remarked.

"Okay, Nora, truth or dare?" Yang asked after everyone got over their shock at Jaune's ability.

"Truth." Nora said, surprising everyone because they thought that she would pick dare every time.

"What has been the weirdest porn that you were into at one point in your life." Yang said, causing everybody but Ren to splutter.

"I, um..." Nora started, her sentence trailing off.

"Yes Nora?" Yang pushed.

"Medieval." Nora stated quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Yang said as she cupped and hand to her ear, making Nora blush even more.

"I said Medieval! Okay." Nora shouted, everyone's looks of curiosity turning to disappointment.

"That it?" Blake said.

"Yeah, I have to control her internet usage because imagine Nora, but, err, excited." Ren stated, making everyone realise what a horny Nora would be like.

"Thank you Ren! There is a god." Pyrrha said as she got on her knees and started mock bowing, making everyone laugh.

"Your turn Nora." Jaune said.

"Okay, Pyrrha, truth or dare?" Nora said as everybody's gaze turned to Pyrrha.

"Dare." Pyrrha said confidently, her confidence wavering when she saw Nora's evil smile.

"I dare you to watch this video." Nora said as she passed her scroll over to Pyrrha, who hesitantly took it and played the video.

"Oh fuck." Ren muttered, everyone except Pyrrha turning to look at Ren.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I can monitor Nora's internet use from my scroll." Ren stated.

"And the problem is?" Weiss asked.

"Read the top of the screen." Ren said as he turned the screen towards Weiss.

"Lesbian porn." Weiss read as her eyes went wide as well as everyone's else's except Ren, who had already saw it, and Nora, who searched it up. Everyone slowly turned back to Pyrrha to see her eyes wide as plates and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she watch the video.

"BAD PYRRHA!" Ruby said as she grabbed the scroll from Pyrrha's grasp and threw the scroll back to Ren.

"Oh! Hello again!" Pyrrha said as smiled and waved.

"Wha-" Yang started but got cut off when Jaune covered her mouth with his hand.

"Just smile and wave boys. Just smile and wave." Jaune said as he smiled back and started waving, everyone following his example.

"Your turn Pyrrha." Blake said.

"Okay. Jaune, Truth or dare." Pyrrha asked, Jaune smiling as he knew that his partner would go easy on him.

"Dare." Jaune said in a cocky attitude.

"Kiss Ren." Pyrrha said, causing Ren and Jane's face's to lose colour.

"Do I have to?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Weiss said, to which Jaune sighed and pulled Ren over to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips, ignoring all the squeals.

"Okay, Yang, truth or dare." Jaune said.

"Dare." Yang replied.

"Take all your clothes off except for your bra and panties." Juaune said, Yang replying and taking off all of her clothes except for her bra and panties.

"I got to go to the bathroom." Weiss suddenly said after Yang had finished undressing.

"Me too." Pyrrha said as she also rose and walked to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked as she looked at the two girls who had left for the bathroom.

"Nose bleeds." Ren answered.

'Huh?" Ruby said, Ren just shaking his head.

"Alright, let's continue. Yang?" Weiss said as she returned with Pyrrha, both girls having a small piece of tissue in their nose.

"Wait, she already went, and me and Ren haven't had a turn." Blake stated.

"Okay then, You go then Ren." Yang said. Ren opened his mouth to say something, but Jaune covered his mouth and whispered something in his ear, Ren nodding to Jaune once they had finished their little talk.

"Weiss, truth or dare?" Ren asked.

"Dare." Weiss growled, her voice temping Ren to do whatever Jaune had told him.

"I dare you to sit on Yang's lap until either the game ends or another dare calls for you to get off of her." Ren said.

"That's it, all I have to do is sit in Yang's lap while she has no clothes on..." Weiss thought to herself, the colour draining from her face as she realised that she would be sitting in an almost naked Yang's lap.

"Okay." Weiss said as she rose slowly and moved to Yang, who was as surprised as the others that Weiss didn't voice any refusal. Weiss slowly sat down on Yang, a shiver running down Weiss's spne when she felt the blonde's warmth.

"Okay, Blake?" Ren said.

"This is an all in dare. Weiss, Jaune, Ren and Ruby have to sit down and wear blindfolds, and the person who has a crush on one of them gets to kiss them." Blake said, everyone looking at her.

"Okay." Nora said as she hopped up and grabbed some sheets and tied them around the, let's say victims, heads.

"Okay, everyone go." Blake said. Jaune and Ruby got immediately tackled to the ground and started making out with someone, while Weiss and Ren were slowly brought into the kissing.

"Okay, take off the blindfolds and see who it was." Blake said, everyone taking off the blind fold and gasping.

"B-Blake?" Jaune said as he looked into Blake's eyes.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby said as she opened her eyes.

"Hi Nora." Ren said calmly.

"YANG!" Weiss shouted and shot up and started kissing Yang again.

"Shall we continue playing?" Jaune asked everyone.

"Yes." Ruby said as everyone sat back into their positions again, the only difference being that everyone was sitting next to their newfound lovers.

"Blake, truth or dare?" Ruby asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat dog food." Ruby said, everyone looking at her.

"She can't eat dog food Ruby." Jaune said as he face palmed.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Well, for one, that is incredible rude for you to ask her to eat dog food solely because she is part cat, and second, it can be harmful for a person to eat dog food." Jaune explained.

"Oh, sorry Blake." Ruby said.

"It's okay, just don't say that again." Blake said as Pyrrha wacked Ruby on the head lightly.

"Okay, Nora, you try to give her a dare." Jaune said.

"I dare you to kiss Yang!" Nora said, causing Blake, Yang, Jaune and Weiss to give her death glares.

"Fine." Blake grumbled as she quickly kissed Yang on the lips, starting to pull away but being unable to when Nora was secretly holding her to make her keep kissing Yang, Nora doing the same to the blonde.

"Yang!"

"Blake!"

Two people shouted as Jaune and Weiss jumped at the person kissing Yang and Blake, Weiss become a sprawling messing on the floor with Blake and Yang fighting Jaune.

"Are you happy." Ren asked Nora as Pyrrha and Ruby defused the two fights.

"Yep!" Nora said as Ren face palmed.

"Okay!" Ruby said as she finally got the fights stopped.

"My turn! Blake, truth or dare?" Pyrrha said.

"Dare." Blake said.

"Have a sniff of this." Pyrrha said as she passed a plastic bag to Blake.

"Is that drugs?" Jaune asked.

"Nope." Pyrrha replied.

"Hey! You guys are like, all my best friends! Do you guys want to do anything? Oh, I know, I'm going to go slap a hippie." Blake said as she stood up shakily and walked out of the room.

"What was in their? I thought it wasn't drugs." Jaune said as he wondered why Blake looked and acted like she was high. 

"It was catnip." Pyrrha said, everyone's eyes widening at the realisation.

"Then we better follow her!" Yang said as she shot up and quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on and left.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"SHE'S GOING TO OZPIN'S TOWER!?" Weiss shouted as she saw Blake stumble into the elevator of the tower and press a button, causing the doors to close.

"Fuck me." Ruby muttered.

 **Ozpin's POV**

"Ah, miss Belladonna, How may I be of assistance?" Ozpin said to Blake as she stumbled out of the elevator and into his office.

"Well, firstly." Blake said as she stumbled over to Ozpin's desk and grabbed his favourite coffee mug, throwing it on the ground.

"Fuck your coffee you hippie." Blake said as Ozpin's eyes widened at the loss of his mug.

"And secondly. I got little birdy legs, birdy legs! I got little birdy legs!" Blake started singing as Ruby ran into the room and hit Blake over the back of the head with a chair.

"Sorry about that! She's high on catnip!" Ruby shouted as she shot the window and jumped out, leaving Ozpin by himself.

"I knew I should have denied miss Nikos's request for catnip."


	14. Team JRSC

Jaune walked down the hallway of the Atlas hospital, his mind running at a million miles an hour, his mind thinking about one thing. _What happened_?. Was all Jaune could ask himself. His team, JRSC, had travelled to Atlas to work on a mission to rid a town of some troublesome Grimm. At first they all thought it would be easy. Oh how wrong they were. They first arrived at the town around three o'clock by drop. Then, they travelled out of the town in darkness, Jaune's semblance lighting the forest and the team's faunus seeing anything further into the darkness. Once they had walked far enough, The team's tracker was able to pick up on the trail of a Grimm, the team quickly following the tracks. What they didn't expect was an ambush. It started when their faunus teammate got tackled by a creature, the man disappearing into the darkness.

"Fuck, AMBUSH!" Shouted their tracker as he pulled out his weapon and started to swing it in front of him as Grimm leapt forward from the bushes surrounding them.

"Run!" Jaune shouted as he turned with his remaining teammates and ran, Jaune pulling out his small .357 magnum and started unloading the chamber into any Grimm.

"What about Sun!" Shouted the track as he swapped his weapon to it's second form, a pair of sawed off shotguns.. Jaune grunted as he quickly reloaded his weapon, pulling another full chamber out of his pack, pushing it into his gun.

"We need to go back for him!" Shouted the last member of their team, a brilliant assassin and scout, the woman being able to easily get into any place because of her skills.

"And why would I miss out on this!" Sun shouted as he dropped from the trees, Sun immediately shooting at the horde of Grimm still behind them.

"How?" The tracker asked as he spun his shotguns in his hands, somehow reloading the guns with extreme dexterity.

"I'm the bait, remember? I always know a way out of a sticky situation." Sun said as he flicked his wrists, causing his weapons to flip over to his loaded guns, shooting them off as he reloaded with one hand.

"True." The scout said as she pulled out her weapon and started firing at the Grimm, her bullets decimating the Grimm's skull's.

"What's the plan boss?" The tracker said as he reloaded once again as Jaune covered him.

"We give them a chase." Jaune said.

"Sun, You head up and kill any Grimm that try to get the drop on us." Jaune said as he pointed up.

"Got it!" Sun said as he ran at Jaune, who quickly pulled out his shield and allowed Sun to jump on it, Jaune extending his arms when Sun landed on it, causing him to shoot up into the trees overhead.

"Ruby! Get back to the town and warn them that the Grimm might be using us as a destraction!" Jaune shouted as he pulled out his sword, holding the blade in his right hand while he had his shield covering his left arm, his left arm holding his gun.

"Aye!" Ruby shouted, Jaune smirking as a bunch of rose petals was left in her place.

"Cardin, We'll take the fight to the Grimm, keep them behind this line." Jaune said as he quickly swiped his sword across the ground, creating a small line in the dirt.

"You got it boss!" Cardin shouted as he changed his duel wield shotguns back into his mace, swinging it immediately in a downward arc and crushing a Grimm's head.

"For the others!" Jaune shouted as he ran forward with Cardin, both men getting engulfed within the horde.

 **So... What did you all think? I was originally writing this for a song oneshot, but I thought it would be better as this. If I get enough feedback and support I'll continue this team in my oneshots and perhaps give them their own story. Also, CaptainGrievous said it would be a great field day for everyone at Beacon to deal with a horny Nora, so I thought about it, and I would like to know if anyone wants me to write a chapter about a horny Nora. Other than that, I welcome Sun and Cardin into the 'group'. Have a nice day everyone!**


	15. A token of forgiveness

**Hi guys! So, I always wondered what would have happened if Jaune would have pushed Pyrrha into the rocket locker, instead of Pyrrha pushing Jaune. So, let's find out! M for description of gore and death.**

Pyrrha pulled away from Jaune, the champion looking nervously into her partner's eyes for any sign of disgust and hate. Jaune, however, could only look into Pyrrha's eyes in shock, every moment of her showing her feelings for him flashing before his eyes. He saw it now. He saw that ever since they had met she had try to show her feelings for him, but he always shot any chance down with his pursuit of Weiss, which he also know realised was a long shot at best. A very big long shot. He was sad that he was so oblivious and blind to Pyrrha's affections, the knight now knowing that it effected his team and RWBY as well as himself and Pyrrha.

"J-Jaune?" Pyrrha asked hesitantly as she reached her hand out towards him, her hand very hesitant to touch him. Pyrrha was surprised when he took her hand and kissed her back. The kiss that the two shared was much more passionate than the first that they shared, both parties knowing how the other felt now.

" _I can't let her do this."_ Jaune thought to himself as he reluctantly ended the kiss, looking into Pyrrha's eyes.

"I love you." Jaune said before her grabbed Pyrrha gently and shoved her into the rocket locker, the knight not getting any resistance because of Pyrrha's state of shock and happiness.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted after she realised that he had put her into the locker.

"It's the only way. I'll see you after this." Jaune said as he punched in the code for the locker, it's engines roaring to life as it lifted into the air, the sound drowning out Pyrrha's pleas for him.

"Time to do this." Jaune muttered to himself as he pulled out his sword and shield and ran to the door of Ozpin's tower. When Jaune arrived at the front door, he frowned when he found it sealed shut.

"This might hurt." Jaune thought to himself as he raised his shield to cover his front. Jaune let out a yell as he ran straight at the door and jumped at the last second, causing the doors to collapse. Luckily Jaune's shield did most of the damage to the door, leaving Jaune okay aside from a sore arm.

"Well, could've been worse." Jaune said to himself as he stood up and dusted himself off, taking one step forward before he stopped and looked at the scene before him. Sitting in a small patch on red shaded wall, was a mauled body of person from team CRDL. Around the rotting corpse, the walls, furniture and anything else within a large radius, was covered in scratch marks, ranging sizes to show that a lot of Grimm had been in the room.

"Fuck. Nobody deserves this." Jaune said as he walked forward towards the corpse, noticing for the first time that there was pieces of bodies scattered on the ground, the ripped clothing and dropped weapons suggesting it was the other members of the dead team. Jaune carefully made his way towards the body that was still intact. Once he reached it, he put away his sword and shield and crouched down next to the body. Jaune looked the body over quickly, seeing a mace laying next to his hand. It was Cardin.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Jaune said as he picked up the mace and went to gently place it on his former enemy's legs, but a hand stopped him.

"Jaune?" Croaked Cardin, his voice broken and dry, like he hadn't had anything to drink for weeks.

"Cardin! What happened?" Jaune asked Cardin, his eyes wide as he saw that he was still alive.

"There were too many. Came through the windows." Cardin said as he weakly lifted his hand, a single finger pointing towards something. Before Jaune got the chance to look at what Cardin was pointing at, he saw that something had ripped most of Cardin's hand apart, leaving only his index finger. Jaune followed the single finger and saw that every window in the small lobby and been broken, blood and guts being spilled on the floor, window sill and any remaining glass.

"I'm sorry Jaune." Cardin said after he had a small coughing fit, Jaune touching Cardin's shoulder in hope of showing care towards him.

"For what? As I can see you fought to they very end." Jaune said as he pointed out that he was still alive.

"I know. But I had to watch them die. I'm sorry about how I treated you and Velvet. Everyone else also. But I was most harsh on you two." Cardin said as he pushed his mace into Jaune's chest with little to no strength.

"Give it to Velvet. As a token of my forgiveness." Cardin said before he coughed up some blood.

"I will." Jaune said as he put the mace on a small hook in his belt, the mace hanging next to his leg.

"Take this, it'll help you. Hopefully." Cardin said as he pulled out a machete from his boot, giving Jaune the blade.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he looked at the broken person before him.

"I just hope that I have redeemed myself." Cardin said, Jaune taking hold of his hand that wasn't covered in blood and had a lose of fingers. Jaune held the hand firmly, smiling sadly as Cardin tried to return the grip.

"You did good Cardin. I wish it would have been different." Jaune said to Cardin as he squeezed his hand.

"Me too Jauney boy. Me too." Cardin said as he applied the same pressure as Jaune had applied. His hand and body went limp after a second.

"I'll make sure to tell Velvet that you're sorry." Jaune said as he let go of the limp hand and ran his hand over Cardin's eyes, making them close. Jaune stood up and walked over to the elevator, looking at the doors that were semi closed, only leaving a small gap. Jaune put his hands into the small gap and pushed both of the doors open, Jaune only giving a grunt at the weight of the doors. Jaune stepped forward and looked up, seeing the blacked sky at the top.

"Well, better get climbing." Jaune said as he pulled out the machete and held it in his left hand, his right had free. He started climbing, digging the blade into any small gap that smaller than his hand.

After ten minutes of climbing the elevator shaft, Jaune found himself at the top of the tower. Jaune stared in awe at what was going on around the tower. He could see a small group of students fighting some paladins at the front gates, but everything else was just… Grim.

"Out of everyone that could come to the top of this tower, it had to be the one who faked his way into Beacon?!" Called a voice from across the tower, Jaune looking in the direction of the voice and seeing a woman in a glowing red dress standing there with a frown on her face.

"I wanted a challenge." She mocked as she strut towards Jaune, who pulled out his shield and sword, putting the machete back into the holster on his right arm.

"You caused all of this. I'm going to fight to get peace for everyone that you have hurt and killed!" Jaune shouted as he took up a combat stance, his shield raised and his sword ready to strike.

"Silly boy. You'll all be joining the dead soon." The woman taunted as she made two dagger like blades appear out of nowhere. She ran forward at Jaune, swinging each blade in a different direction.

" _Pyrrha always said that I had to study my opponent and hurt them with any flaws. I don't want to hurt anybody. But she's a monster. I am trained to kill monsters."_ Jaune thought to himself as he pushed his shield into the blade that had been coming at him in a sideward a arc, at the same time he used his sword to block the other blade that was in a downward arc. Both of her blades being blocked simultaneously seemed to knock the woman off of her balance for a second. Jaune saw an opening and swept his foot across the woman's legs, causing her to fall over due to the loss of stability. Jaune quickly spun his sword around her abdomen, the tip of the blade slicing a bit of her dress and stomach, the woman screaming out in pain.

"Enough!" She shouted as her body became engulfed in flames, the severe heat making Jaune do a roll across the floor and running behind a pile of debris. Jaune landed with a thud and looked around for anything that he could use to his advantage.

"Where are you!" The woman howled out as she fired a fireball at the elevator shaft, causing the metal to twist under the extreme heat. Jaune looked across from his hiding spot and saw a small pistol on the floor.

"Worth a shot." Jaune thought to himself as he got ready to run. Jaune picked up a small piece of rock and threw it in the opposite direction of where he was running too. When the rock landed, it made a loud noise as it had landed on a piece of metal.

"Hah!" The woman said as she rained hell against the small barricade of debris that the sound came from, not noticing Jaune run behind her to the other cover. Jaune picked up the gun and looked at it, seeing that it was fully loaded and was a small magnum that cowboys had in the western movies. Jaune walked out of his cover and whistled, calling the woman's attention, who didn't seem at all impressed that he had a gun aimed at her.

"Come on then." She said with a cocky voice as she raised her hand up in the direction of the gun, knowing that she could stop any bullet that was infused with dust known to man. Jaune fired the gun, and as if in slow motion, the woman moved her hand to deflect the bullet. What surprised them both was when the bullet passed through her hand and went into her shoulder and out the other end. The woman screamed as she clutched her hand, which now had a gaping hole, and her shoulder, which had a clean bullet hole through it.

"How?!" She screamed as she tried to use her aura to heal her wounds, become even more shocked when nothing happened.

"These are non dust infused rounds." Jaune said as he opened the round chamber of the weapon, checking every bullet, smirking to himself when he saw that they were all normal and plain bullets. The woman screamed as she ran forward towards Jaune, tackling him off the edge of the tower, her legs wrapping around his waist as they fell to their dooms.

"Fuck you fuck you fuck you!" She screamed as they fell, the woman trying to punch Jaune in the face, but failing as he blocked his face with his arms. Jaune kept blocking her blows as he had a thought.

"Hey bitch!" Jaune yelled, Cinder flinching slightly at being called that.

"What!?" She yelled back as she put her hands together into a larger fist, bringing both hands up.

"You can't kill a hunter so easily!" Jaune shouted as he pulled out the machete from its holster and shoved it into the woman's throat, the woman immediately choking. She reached up and tried to remove the blade, but fell limp as she couldn't do anything, her legs lost their grip on Jaune and he pushed her away from him.

"I did it. I'm sorry Pyrrha." Jaune said to himself as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate, his body not even showing any pain or regret as he landed.

 **Ruby POV**

"Is that Jaune?" Ruby shouted to the other students that were gathered by her side, everyone following her gaze to see him fall off of the tower with someone on him.

"He's going to die!" Sun shouted as he and the rest ran to where Jaune was going to land, Ruby getting there first due to her semblance, but arriving to late.

"No." Ruby cried out at the loss of her best and first friend, seeing his lifeless and unmoving body on the floor.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Sun said as he moved next to Ruby and hugged her, Ruby hugging him back instantly.

"Why?" Ruby asked as she cried onto Sun's shoulder.

"I don't know." Sun said as he patted Ruby's back.

"Sun? Found something." Called the british voice of Scarlet, Sun and Ruby coming over to him to see what he found. Sun saw what it was and immediately turned Ruby around.

"Don't look Ruby, it isn't pretty." Sun said as he looked at the dead woman, who like Jaune had been splattered against the ground, with a blade protruding from her throat.

"O-Okay." Ruby said as she stood there.

"Little help here please?" Called a voice from where Jaune had landed, Ruby running over to see Jaune trying to get up.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried as she hugged him, ignoring his protests.

"Ruby, you're hurting me." Jaune said, Ruby immediately getting off with a slur of apologies.

"How are you alive?" Sun asked as he walked back over and helped Jaune up.

"I think my semblance may be the most advanced healing matrix in history." Jaune said as he stood up and walked to his sword and shield, picking both up easily.

"Cool." Scarlet said as he patter Jaune's shoulder lightly.

"Where's Velvet?" Jaune asked, surprising everyone.

"Right here" Velvet said as she walked up to the small group, her her greater hearing tipping her off that she was wanted.

"Someone wanted you to have this, as a token of forgiveness." Jaune said as he grabbed the mace on his belt and handed it to Velvet.

"Wha?" Velvet said as she looked between Jaune and the weapon.

"He said that he was sorry for everything he did to everyone, mainly me and you." Jaune said, Velvet breaking into tears and hugging Jaune, muttering about how she forgave Cardin.

 **Well, I feel fucking said after writing this one. I hope you all enjoyed. I'll be posting this in a seperate oneshot on my profile as well as with all of my other oneshots.**


	16. Forgiven

Jaune walked through the graveyard, his hands occupied by his two daughters that were holding his hands, both young girls eager to meet their daddies friend from when he was a hunter.

"What was he like?" Asked May, the oldest of the two daughters at seven years old, as she continued walking through he rows of headstones.

"We didn't spend much time together, but when we did, it was wasted in a silly feud." Jaune answered as he turned again, having the exact placement of the grave memorised.

"What's a feud daddy?" Asked Abigail, the youngest at five, as she tugged on her father's arm.

"A feud is a sort of argument that takes place between two people or things." Jaune said as he paused in his walk to pick up Abigail, holding her at his hip.

"Cool!" The younger girl said as she hugged into her father's side, Jaune releasing a small chuckle.

"Did Mom know him?" May asked.

"Yes, but he was put the nicest person to her, he was always unsure of himself and the people around him, which caused him to become mean." Jaune explained, a sad smile on his face.

"Do you miss him?" Abigail asked, her father looking at her sadly.

"Yes, before he died he gave me help in doing one of my hardest decisions ever, and that helped him make it up to where you grandparents are." Jaune explained.

"Is this it?" May asked as her father stopped in front of a headstone.

"Yes." He said as he put down Abigail, the small girl walking up to the grave and reading it aloud.

"Here lies Cardin Winchester. Hunter in training, leader and friend." Abigail read out, only May noticing the single tear escape from her father's eye.

"He would've loved to meet you two." Jaune said as he hugged both his girls, both smiling at him.

"I'm sure." May said.

 **Well, that was that. I'm sorry if it wasn't as long as the original. I am deeply happy that so many people liked the first chapter in this saga. Have a nice day all.**


	17. Song oneshot: Cups-sorry for the length

Pyrrha looked sadly at the lone cup on the table in front of her. Pyrrha was currently in a state of limbo. Or something. There was nothing there. The last thing she remembered was getting killed by Cinder Fall. But she couldn't do anything. She couldn't cry, she wasn't hungry, nor thirsty. Pyrrha stared at the cup, reaching her hand forward and grabbing the cup, she started to twist and turn the cup in her hands, the cup banging against the table, making it's own beat.

"I got my ticket for the long way round." Pyrrha sung, her voice echoing out throughout the place she was stuck in.

"And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do ya say?" Pyrrha continued to sing, flipping the cup, banging on the table's leg with her foot to make a deeper beat.

"When I'm gone. When I'm gone. Your gonna miss me when I'm gone, your gonna mis my by my hair you're gonna miss me everywhere oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

"You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Pyrrha sung, he cheeks becoming stained with tears as she continued singing.

 **Squash: Well. I'm fucking depressed after writing that. Also, I don't own RWBY, or cups by Anna Kendrick.**

 **Roman: Wow Squash, that was the first time you have done that.**

 **Squash: Done what?**

 **Older Peter: Say that you don't own RWBY. You never said it before.**

 **Ruby: Wait! He doesn't own us?**

 **Yang: Nope.**

 **Ruby: Ok, I thought that he did.**

 **Squash: Ruby, if I owned you, you would be in a relationship with, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Cinder, Jaune, Roman, Penny and Neo.**

 **Weiss: Wait, how can you ship all of those?**

 **Squash: Oh, I don't, they are my liked ships for Ruby. My most favourited one is either Blake and Ruby or Ruby and Yang.**

 **Yang: You sick Fuck.**

 **Squash: I thought that you all had the ability to see into my mind! How is this a surprise.**

 **Petra: What are you're other favourite ships?**

 **Squash: Well, for the sake of only having two people in one relationship-**

 **Blake: You ship us with multiple people?**

 **Squash: Yes, don't interrupt. I like Ruby and Yang, Blake and Jaune and I guess that Weiss can get herself off to the moans of everyone else's orgasms.**

 **Younger Peter: I knew I was a sick fuck, but damn. It sounds so much worse when it's said aloud.**

 **Yang: Squash?**

 **Squash: Yes Yang? *Turns around to see Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha with weapons drawn and ready to attack. ***

 **Squash: I see. Any one want to be on my team? *Roman, Older Peter, Younger Peter and Petra walk over. ***

 **Ozpin: I believe it is best if we sit this one out. *Ozpin walks away with Neo, Nora, Ren and Penny. ***

 **Squash: Alright then. It seems that the next chapter may be a brawl. See you all next time. Stay tuned for these bitches to get ripped a new one!**


	18. Mortal Combat!

**Squash: Okay, so are we really doing this?**

 **Yang: Yup.**

 **Squash: Okay then, let me make it more fair. *Shoots Pyrrha in the face. ***

 **Jaune: WHAT THE FUCK!**

 **Squash: She'll be fine. She is now over with the others, see. *Everyone looks to where the people who didn't want to participate were, Pyrrha being among them. ***

 **Pyrrha: Hello again!**

 **Squash: Anyway, now we have even teams!**

 **Roman: Uhh, Squash?**

 **Squash: Yes? *Turns around and sees Jaune's eyes are white and his weapon and shield are glowing. ***

 **Squash: Yay! That makes this more interesting!**

 **Roman: Does it?!**

 **Squash: Yes. Give me a second, I have to change the font.**

 **Roman: What?**

"There we go! Now it we be way easier to write the fight." Squash said as he stood up from his chair.

"What did you even do? Nothing is different." Roman asked, confused to what Squash was talking about.

"Gentlemen, and Petra, weapons ready!" Squash shouted as everyone pulled their respective weapons out. Roman opened the sight on his cane and pointed it at the enemy. Younger Peter pulled out a staff, similar to Sun's but made completely of metal. Petra pulled out her tranquiliser gun and reloaded it fully. Older Peter just raised his fists.

"Let's fight motherfuckers!" Squash shouted as he ran towards Ruby, the young girl running at him. When Both of the leaders got close to each other, Ruby raised her scythe and brought it down on Squash.

But, during the run over, he had made the hilt of a sword appear in his hand, and when he moved to block Ruby's swing, a blade extended from the hilt, the blade engulfed in flames. Ruby immediately did a back-flip away from Squash, Jaune running at him and taking multiple swings at his body, Squash deflecting all of them. Ruby quickly zoomed back over to help Jaune, both leaders of the Beacon teams taking swings at Squash. As soon as Ruby arrived to help Jaune, Squash made another sword appear in his hand, this one covered in A dark purple energy. As Squash continued fighting, everyone else locked into battle with someone.

"Finally! I can get that rematch!" Roman said as Blake ran at him, swinging her weapon when she met him, Roman using his weapon to block her strikes.

"What? Two people against little old me?" Yang teased as Younger Peter and Petra moved to fight her.

"Yep." Younger Peter said as he pulled an assault rifle off of his back, immediately firing at Yang, The blonde dodging and running towards them. Yang felt her hair light on fire, But suddenly everything got dull and she really could've used a nap. Yang stopped running and fell onto the floor in front of Younger Peter.

"Happy to help." Petra said as she reloaded her tranquiliser gun.

"Show off." Younger Peter said.

While this was happening Older Peter was fighting Weiss while only using his hands, and he was somehow winning the fight against the heiress. And that really was ticking her off.

"How are you blocking everything!?" Weiss shouted in rage as she thrusted her blade forward, Older Peter punching the blade away from him.

"Weiss, spending years fighting like I did, your hands become more than hands." Older Peter said as he rushed forward and started to punch at Weiss, the heiress blocking all of his strikes.

"This is fun Renny!" Nora exclaimed from the side lines as she watched Weiss scream at Older Peter.

"Okay Nora." Ren replied as he was watch at how his leader was fairing in the battle with Squash. Nora smiled as she noticed that Squash's computer was left unattended, meaning that anyone could walk over to it and do anything. That person was Nora.

"Pyrrha, shield up!" Nora shouted as she unfolded her weapon into it's hammer form. Nora jumped up and slammed into Pyrrha, who had raised her shield on instinct, Nora pulled the trigger and she went flying towards the computer. Nora landed and sat in the chair that was in front of the computer, Nora furiously typing away.

Everyone continued fighting until everything randomly turned a sicking colour of pink and everyone suddenly was wearing dresses and skirts.

"Welcome to my domain!" Nora shouted as she turned around, happy to see that everyone was in dresses and skirts. Except Squash.

"WHA! HOW?" Nora exclaimed as Squash walked Forward, sending a death glare to Nora as he walked. Squash stopped directly in front of Nora, the girl getting nervous.

"So, hehe, what now?" Nora said, trying to casually get her out of the situation she was in. Squash pulled a small pistol out of nowhere and fired it at Nora, the one bullet he fired going directly between her eyes. Squash twirled the pistol in his hand for a second before it disappeared into nothing.

"Fucking made me waste my ace of spades." Squash grumbled as he sat down and turned everything back to it's normal colour, which was a light purple.

 **Squash: Okay! New rule for Petra and Younger and Older Peter. Keep everyone away from the computer!?**

 **Petra: Got it.**

 **Blake: Squash, how did you not get put into a dress or skirt?**

 **Squash: My computer might control you lot, but I still control this place considering it's my mind.**

 **Roman: That's kinda creepy that practically nothing else takes up your mind other than us.**

 **Squash: What can I say? I guess I got stupid redheads on the brain. *Everyone laugh at the insult as Roman shoots himself. But not Ozpin, or Ren. ***

 **Squash: Anyway, we have almost reached 20,000 views on this story! Once we hit it, I'll work hard and post anything that is in my files and finish anything that isn't yet finished. Till next time!**


	19. Defying

To say that Weiss was put under a lot of pressure from people was an understatement. She practically had to live with stress.

"Weiss!" Weiss's father shouted at her, Weiss hitting pause on the video that she was recording.

"Yes father." Weiss said, her voice barely containing the venom that it held.

"That is no way to talk to your father!" He shouted over the video call.

"What? I answered how you've told me to answer." Weiss said with sarcasm in her voice.

"It doesn't matter! You will never get a suitor if you continue to act this way!" He shouted, Weiss rolling her eyes at him.

"What is that behind you?" Her father asked as he saw a microphone behind her.

"A microphone." Weiss answered.

"I can see that! What is it for!" He shouted. Weiss's eye started to twitch.

"It is for me to sing into for the best audio quality." Weiss answered.

"You're singing! Weiss Schnee! I will pull you out of Beacon if you continue that stupid little singing thing you do!" He shouted, causing Weiss's eye to twitch more noticeably and violently.

"Okay, I will." Weiss answered, her voice seething with anger.

"You better stop and focus on being the perfect heiress for my company! Or do you want a bigger scar?" He asked smugly, causing Weiss to snap.

"FUCK YOU, YOU CUNT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FATHER AND SUPPORT ME WITH ANYTHING I DO! I WANT TO SING, I'LL SING! I WANT TO STAY IN BEACON! I'LL STAY! Oh and guess what?" Weiss said, a smile across her face because of the face that her father haf made when she started swearing.

"I HAVE A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! YEAH, I FUCK A GIRL! WHAT YOU GONNA DO BITCH! I'LL FUCKING SEND A VIDEO OF ME FUCKING HER BRAINS OUT SO YOU CAN GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT YOU DON'T OWN ME! I WANTR TO BE MORE LIKE ME AND LESS LIKE A FUCKING ABSOLUTE CUNT!" Weiss shouted as she hung up on her father and started to cry, trying to think about how Ruby would help her.

 **Squash: Well, I got a song oneshot request for Numb by Linken Park, which Is a great song. Sorry for the use of the word C**t I thought it would be the best word to convey Weiss's anger.**


	20. Monopoly Rap

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were currently playing a game of monopoly. Ren was currently winning. Everything was quiet until Jaune burst into the room.

"I'm not a property magnate

I'm a property magnet

Your offers, I'm knocking them back quick

As if I'm popping a tablet

Not stopping 'til I've got in the last bid

I splash quids side to side like my ad libs

Damn rich! Made of bread like a sandwich

Six figure plus cash sums are my language

Turning every opportunity to my advantage

So I can afford anything I've ever fancied

Shh! Here's an advanced tip to fill up your bank quick

Buy everything you fricking can while you're in transit

Take out the other gangs quick, bloods and crips

Make their bank balance even tighter than your hand grips

Fingers clamp tipped like a titanium vice when I'm shaking the dice

You didn't take my advice and I'm not saying it twice

Alright, I'm saying it twice

I'm bankrupting you so say your goodbyes

Uhh 

Do not pass Go

And do not collect $200

I'm a cataclysm of capitalism

Stacking the dividends as I rap on the rhythm

I'm lacking humility, never lacking in income

This isn't a city, it's a kingdom

I got dat Monopoly money

You're not going to take my property from me

I got dat Monopoly money

You're not going to take my property from me

I'm not going to lie; the Monopoly guy

Looks impossibly fly in a top hat, moustache and a tie

I properly rock at Monopoly

You're probably not going to topple me

Even if your house burned down it wouldn't be hot property

Got money on my mind, I might require a lobotomy

I'm all about the green and I'm not discussing botany

But ruck with me and I might need to lick some broccoli

You're economically unsound like an art degree

My pocket's deep enough to feed everyone sleeping rough

But you don't beat the competition treating poverty

I'm really sorry that there's people that aren't eating properly

I acknowledge it's a problem, but not for me

What, you really think I'd know how to play fair?

When I was raised in a hotel on Mayfair?

I'd prefer to stay here, you can stay there

But as you're passing by, you'd better pay the fare

I'm a cataclysm of capitalism

Stacking the dividends as I rap on the rhythm

I'm lacking humility, never lacking in income

This isn't a city, it's a kingdom

Monopoly. Hot property

I am Jaune Arc and I rock a beat

Monopoly. Hot property

I am Jaune Arc and I rock a beat!"

Jaune sung, once he finished he passed out, landing face first onto the floor. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren just shrugged and continued with their game.


	21. Prom

**Squash: Well, after posting the last chapter, I checked my files and realised that everything that I was planning on writing for this story were shit, and that the only things I can upload aren't for this story. Fuck.**

 **Blake: You are unbelievable.**

 **Squash: Aha! But if I'm able to talk to you Blake, that means...**

 **Blake: That you have a chapter.**

 **Squash: I find your utter lack of faith disturbing.**

 **Blake: I find your pyjamas stupid.**

 **Squash: Fair point Blake. Fair point.**

To say that Jaune was a morning person was a lie. He absolutely hated mornings. He hated everything about them, be it because of the hell hole named school that he had to go to after he woke up or be it because he was having a nice dream. He just hated mornings. So, imagine his hate when he was woken up early. On a weekend. Jaune could handle waking up on the weekends more than weekdays, because it means that he gets more time to play any games before his sisters that want to play with him are awake. But, he hated being woken up for people.

"Jauney! Wake up! You have a visitor!" Shouted Jane, one of Jaune's younger sisters.

"I don't care, tell Sun to screw off!" Jaune muttered as he rolled over in his bed so that he was facing that wass and not his sister.

"Okay, but I'm letting them in." Jane said innocently as she walked out of the room, Jaune smiling at her leaving as he started to fall asleep again.

"Hi Jaune!" Called a voice that didn't belong to any of his sisters, but was defiantly a female's voice, as he felt someone jump onto him.

"Why?" Jaune groaned as he pushed whoever was the one on him off and sat up, rubbing his eyes to ward off the drowsiness.

"I-I needed to talk to you." The girl quietly answered as Jaune opened his eyes to see Ruby Rose sitting on his bed.

"Morning Ruby." Jaune said as he yawned and stretched. Jaune looked at Ruby a second before realising where she was sitting. On his crotch.

"U-Uh, J-Jaune?" Ruby said as she blushed, embarrassment clear across her face.

"I, uh, yeah. Get off please, I have to go to the toilet." Jaune said as he tried not to look at Ruby, half because he didn't wasn't to see her blushing and half because he wanted to hide his own blush.

"O-Okay." Ruby said as she got off of Jaune and walked out of the room. Jaune sighed and got out of his bed and went to the toilet. When Jaune came back, he saw that Ruby was chatting with Jane and Melody, Jaune and jane's younger sister.

"How's big blonde?" Melody asked, Ruby chukling at the nickname for her older sister.

"She's doing fine." Ruby said, looking at Jaune when he walked into the room.

"You want some milk Ruby? I haven't had anything to drink." Jaune said as he walked to a fridge that was in the next room.

"Okay!" Ruby called back as she continued to talk to Melody, happily giving her hugs whenever she requested them.

"Here you go." Jaune said as he walked back into the room and handed Ruby as glass of milk and handing another to Melody, before he went back and got two more cups of milk for Jane and himself.

"Okay, what is it that you needed Ruby?" Jaune asked as he sat down at the table that the other's were sitting at.

"W-Well, it's kind of a weird request." Ruby said as she held her cup with both hands.

"Nah, It can't be anything worse than the stuff that Sun and Neptune tell me to do when they get angry." Jaune said as he smiled, not noticing Ruby's grip on her cup tightening.

"I need you to go to my school prom with me." Ruby said quietly as she looked at the cup of milk in her hands. Jaune chocked on the sip of milk that he had taken, Jane looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow, and Melody had cheered and ran off, leaving her glass of milk on the table.

"W-What?" Jaune asked as he hit his chest a couple of times to stop himself coughing.

" My school's prom is coming up, but no one wants to go with me except creepy guys who stare at me during break time. I knew that f I ever needed anything, I could ask you." Ruby said as she looked at jaune and Jane. Jaune and Jane could both feel their blood boiling at what Ruby had said about people staring at her.

"So, No one will go to the prom with you, except the people who are creepy?" Jane asked, wanting Ruby to give a better answer.

"Yes." Ruby said as she looked back down at her milk, Ruby taking a sip of the white liquid.

"So, you thought that the best thing was to ask a twenty-two year old guy to go to a nineteen year old's prom?" Jane asked as she looked at Ruby, Ruby taken aback, as she had obviously forgotten that fact.

I know that Jaune is a bit older than me or the other kids at Beacon, but if I go there with an older person than the most popular kids, there are going to notice me." Ruby explained.

"Or spread rumours about how you are into older men. Jaune isn't even going to Beacon, are you sure that he'll be able to get in?" Jane asked Ruby.

"He will be able to get in as long as there is a student accompanying him." Ruby explained.

"Yes." Jaune answered, Ruby and Jane looking at him in confuison.

"W-What?" Ruby asked, her nervousness clearly showing.

"Yes. I'll go with you. I'll get to see your friends that I haven't seen since we all went to the movies." Jaune said as he smiled. His smile faded when Ruby got up and walked over to him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ruby said as she hugged Jaune hard, Jaune returning the hug after he overcame the shock.

"Ruby Rose." Jaune said to Ruby, the younger girl letting go of him and looking at him.

"Yes?" Ruby asked, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Can I accompany you to your prom?" Jaune asked with a small smile, Ruby looking at him.

"Y-Yes." Ruby answered as she hugged him again.

"JAUNE!" Shouted a voice from across the room. Jaune immediately knew who the voice belonged to , and broke the hug with Ruby and pushed her back.

"Wha?" Ruby said, looking at Jaune with confusion in her eyes. Jaune was about to answer but was cut off when seven women jumped over the table and jumped onto him, Jane jumping onto the pile after they had landed.

"Jaune Arc! What is this about you having a date with a girl!" The oldest woman in the pile shouted, Jaune right under her.

"Yes Mom. I have a date with a girl to her school prom. " Jaune answered, eight girly squeals following after his sentence.

"Ruby, meet my sisters and mother." Jaune groaned as everyone on him hugged him, which was unfortunate because all of the people on top of him have death grips.

"H-Hi." Ruby said as she gave a timid wave. Ruby was slightly intimidated by the amount of people squealing and hugging Jaune.

"Hi sweetie!" Jaune's mother said from within the pile.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"H-Hi Jaune." Ruby said as she walked up behind Jaune. It was the night of the prom, and Jaune had came with Sun and Neptune, while Ruby went with her sister.

"Hi Ruby." Jaune said as he turned around, his breath leaving his lungs when he saw what Ruby was wearing. ( **AN- Imagine what Ruby and Jaune wore to the dance, well, before Jaune put on the dress. I suck at describing clothes.)**

"You look beautiful Ruby." Jaune said as he looked at Ruby, the girl blushing at the compliment.

"Thanks Jaune. You look handsome." Ruby said, giggling lightly when Jaune began to trip over his words and blush.

"Shall we go to the others?" Ruby suggested as she held out her hand.

"Yes. Guys, were moving." Jaune said to Sun and Neptune as he took Ruby's hand and followed her, Sun and Neptune following. Soon the four found the other people after weaving through the crowds that were at the prom.

"Hi girls. Ren." Jaune said as he sat down at the table that was set up, which Jaune presumed that Ren set up to stop Nora from going crazy while dancing.

"Hi Jane." Ren said as he looked to Nora, who had suddenly rested her head on Ren's shoulder.

"How are you my fellow blondes and smurf?" Yang asked, making fun of Neptune's hair colour.

"Haha, we're all good." Neptune said as he sat down, Sun sitting next to him.

"So, who are the couples of the table!" Yang asked, everyone blushing.

"I'm here as Ruby's date, but I don't think that we are a couple." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Me and Neppy are a thing." Sun said casually, making everyone giggle at the nickname.

"Sun!" Neptune exclaimed as he blushed.

"Me and Renny!" Nora shouted as she suddenly raised her head off of Ren's shoulder and kissed him. Hard.

"Okay. M-Me and Weiss." Blake admitted quietly.

"Who are you with Yang?" Ruby asked, curious about who her sister was with.

"This hot babe." Yang said as she kissed Pyrrha's neck, Pyrrha blushing because of the act.

"H-Hello again." Pyrrha said as she moved her arms under the table, a second later Yang melted onto Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing!" Weiss exclaimed as she back away from Pyrrha, backing into Blake.

"What, I'm only giving her a massage on her leg, for some reason it makes her like this." Pyrrha explained as Jaune looked under the table, seeing the Pyrrha was indeed only rubbing Yang's leg.

"Nice one Pyrrha." Jaune said as he fist bumped the girl.

 _"This is the time for couples to dance."_ A voice sounded across the hall, someone having said it into the microphone.

'You all going up?" Jaune asked, looking confused when Weiss, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Sun and Neptune all looked at him sadly.

"We can't." Yang said as Pyrrha hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Why not?" Jaune asked, Weiss was about to answer but got interrupetred as someone talked into the microphone again.

 _"I must remind that they gay and lesbian couples cannot dance. That means you Miss Adel."_ The voice said, everyone turning and looking at Coco and Velvet, both froze, knowing that they had been caught trying to get onto the dance floor.

"That's why?!" Jaune exclaimed, looking at everyone at the table.

"Yes." Sun said as he gave Neptune a side hug.

"Nope." Jaune said as he got up from his seat and walked over to where the microphone was.

"Hello? Hello?" Jaune said into the microphone, everyone stopping and looking at him.

"Hi everyone. I have gotten up here tonight to say that the rule about couples that are gay or lesbian not being able to dance is fucking rubbish." Jaune said, the teachers starting to go nuts, but Jaune had some time.

"Why let them tell you what you can and can't do. I know a lot of people in here who are unable to dance because of this stupid rule. Everyone here is equal, believe it or not. The only people here who are different is the teachers and me. I'm different because I'm not seventeen, I'm bloody twenty-two! I was ask to come to here because A shy and wonderful girl had no one asking her to come here, and the only ones that did ask were people who only wanted to take advantage of her!" Jaune said, looking over to the teachers who had been stopped by the headmaster, and now were all looking at him.

"So I say, screw the rules! This is your night Enjoy it. Spend it with whoever you love, be it a guy, girl or someone who is already in a relationship." Jaune said, everybody cheering and getting up and dancing with their partners.

"Mister Arc, I presume?" Came a voice from behind Jaune. Jaune turned around to see that the headmaster, Ozpin was behind him.

"H-Hi sir." Jaune said as he handed the microphone over to him.

"That was a wonderful speech. Now, go and have a nice time with your date." He said, Jaune blushing at his words.

"Okay." Jaune said as he turned around to go to Ruby, but Ozpin stopped him.

"Can I ask a question?" Ozpin asked Jaune, Jaune nodding.

"How do I look." Ozpin asked as he looked over to one of the teachers that was now talking with some students.

"Great sir." Jaune said, to which Ozpin smiled and walked towards her, Jaune walked to find Ruby.

"J-Jaune?" Jaune heard from behind him, he turned around and got a surprise. Ruby had gotton onto her tippy toes and was pressing her lips against his.

"That was very brave of you Jane." Ruby said as she pulled away from the kiss and hugged Jaune.

"Thank's Ruby." Jaune said as he kissed Ruby's forehead.

"Ruby Rose?" Jaune asked, Ruby looking into his eyes.

"Yes?" Ruby answered.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Jaune asked, getting his answer when Ruby kissed him again.

 **Squash: Well, that was a good one.**

 **Blake: Yes, It was.**

 **Squash: Well, this chapter is too 20,000 views on this story and over 20 chapters! and 40 reviews! Thank you all so much!**


	22. LIW (Happy)

"For the last time Weiss! You. Are. Coming!" Yang said as she picked the heiress up and threw her over her shoulder, the brawler carrying her.

"We all ready?" Ruby asked as everyone from team JNPR gave Yang and Weiss weird looks.

"Oh my god! Renny! Yang is carrying Weiss! And they aren't even partners! Does that mean that our fearless team leader has to carry me! Oh! And you can carry Pyrrha Renny!" Nora exclaimed excitedly after seeing Weiss.

"No Nora, Jaune and I will not be carrying you or Pyrrha." Ren said calmly, his voice giving off no emotion.

"Awwww." Nora said.

"Should we ask?" Jaune asked Yang, somewhat curious to why she was carrying Weiss over her shoulder.

"No. No you shouldn't." Weiss said, making Everyone laugh.

"She doesn't want to join us." Blake said as she pulled out her weapon and started to make sure that she had ammo and what not.

"You don't like the arcade?" Pyrrha asked as they all started to walk towards the air docks.

"I've never been to one before." Weiss mumbled out, The only people hearing it being Yang, Ruby, who was standing besides Yang, Jaune, who was standing at the other side of Yang, and Blake, cause she has cute kitty ears.

"You've never been to an arcade before!?" Ruby and Yang exclaimed at the same time, everyone stopping and looking at Weiss.

"I-I never had much freedom as a child." Weiss muttered as she tried to hide her face, which had turned red due to all the attention from her friends about a small thing.

"Renny! YOU CAN TEACH HER HOW TO D.D.R!" Nora exclaimed as she started running circles around Ren.

"Nora, I think that Weiss is more of a punch-y punch-y kicky kicky type of girl." Ruby said as she smiled at her partner.

"How 'bout we just let her decide?" Jaune said as they started walking again.

"Okay! But I wanna match of Street Fighter!" Ruby yelled as she used her semblance and zoomed off to the docks, everyone lese groaning at her speed.

"Don't make me regret this." Weiss growled as she got off of Yang and started to walk by herself.

What's up Weiss? Do you not know what arcades have?" Blake asked to Weiss as the seven friends began to run to the docks so they wouldn't miss their airship.

"I actually don't." Weiss said as everyone stopped at the air docks, Ruby standing in front of everyone.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Wei-" Jaune started, but got cut off when he and Weiss were randomly sucked through a portal in the sky.

"What the heck!" Yang shouted as the portal closed, taking Weiss and Jaune to god knows where.

"What now?" Ren asked as he looked among his friends.

"I feel like the Ice Queen and our Fearless Leader would want us to continue to the arcade." Nora said as she smiled and pointed to the airship that had just arrived.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Weiss?" Weiss heard from somewhere, the voice clearly belonging to Jaune.

"Jaune!? Where are you?" Weiss answered quickly, fear and panic taking over her mind.

"Under you." Jaune groaned, making Weiss look down to see that she had landed on Jaune, the boy's upper and lower body being crushed because of the landing.

"S-Sorry!" Weiss said as she got off of Jaune, the blonde laying still.

"I know I'm not in hevan, because if I was, I wouldn't be in extreme pain." Jaune groaned as he stood up, Weiss wincing at the sounds of his bones cracking.

"Sorry Jaune." Weiss said meekly.

"I might not like him for trying to get me in a relationship, but that doesn't mean I have to be an ass." Weiss thought to herself as she looked around her.

"Where are we?" Weiss asked herself as she looked at their surroundings, which were old buildings made of brick and wood that were going up in flames, and trenches dug between every house.

"Huh, this kinda looks like-" Jaune started to speak, but was interrupted when a portal like the one that picked them up opened, one guy coming out of the portal before it closed.

"Who the hell are you two!" The guy shouted as he raised his fists, the guy clearly ready to fight.

"Weiss and Jaune, who are you?" Jaune answered, putting his hand in front of Weiss to show her to keep attentive to their surroundings.

"Ha, like I'll tell you! Now, why did you bring me here!" The guy shouted. He was about to lunge at the pair, but was stopped when another portal opened, a blonde man steeping out, the man taller than all of them.

"Who are you!" The first guy shouted, his eyes widening when the man pulled a rocket launcher out of nowhere and fired it at the guy, the rocket killing the guy instantly.

"Fucking bitch ass prick Mercury." The blonde man said as he walked over and kicked Mercury's burnt corpse.

"Why did you do that!?" Jaune shouted, the blonde man stopping his kicking spree to face Jaune and Weiss.

"He's a prick, so I decided that I might as well kill him here, but I'll get a lot more chances to kill him once this is over." The man said as another portal opened behind him, the man walking through the portal and disappearing.

"Okay, that was weird." Weiss said as she looked around the pair, the ground getting covered in snow suddenly.

"Grenada!" Shouted a heavily accented voice from one of the trenches, a small object getting throw at Weiss and Jaune after the voice sounded. Weiss watched as the small object flew through the air, Jaune catching it and throwing it away, the object exploding a second later.

"Get down!" Jaune shouted as he grabbed Weiss and pushed her into an unoccupied trench.

"What the hell Jaune!" Weiss shouted as Jaune stood up and looked around the small trench.

"We seem to be on a battlefield." Jaune whispered as he picked up a small pistol up off of a bench.

"What do you mean we're on a battlefei-" Weiss shouted, her voice stopping when Jaune covered her mouth with his hand, putting a finger against his lips to tell her to be silent.

"Why do we need to be silent?!" Weiss whisper shouted at Jaune. Jaune looked like he was about to answer, but stopped when another object was thrown into their trench, Jaune diving at it and throwing it out of the small space.

"Because if we are loud, whoever is throwing those grenades will throw more!" Jaune replied in his own whisper shout as the object exploded outside of the trench. Weiss, slightly shocked to hear that someone was throwing grenades, couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head vigorously.

"Here, use this." Jaune said as he went back to the bench and grabbed a second pistol, handing the gun to Weiss.

"I-I-I-I can't! I-I-I don't know how!" Weiss whispered to Jaune as the gun fell out of her trembling hands.

"You just need to aim and fire Weiss, kind of like your rapier." Jaune said as he picked the gun back up and put it into Weiss hands, closing his hands around hers.

"I-I-I know you Dolt! But, I-I-I never used anything with the intent of killing something that can feel and have a family!" Weiss said as her whole boy began to shake. Jaune was about to say something when a voice from above the trench shouted, making Jaune turn to see a man with a huge knife jumping into the trench, the blade pointing at Weiss. Weiss saw the man jumping at her and froze up, her body unable to do anything.

"Weiss!" Jaune shouted as he ran in front of Weiss and wrapped his arms around her body, making her harder to stab for the man.

"Jaune!" Weiss shouted as she heard the sickening sound of flesh and metal connecting, and a pained scream from Jaune as the blade entered just under his right shoulder blade. Weiss's eyes started to water as she watched Jaune let go of her and turn around, punching the man in the face before the man punched him back.

"Ve vill have fun with you." The man said, a clear German accent showing as he kicked Jaune, who was still in agony, while looking at Weiss.

"Stop!" Weiss said as she raised the pistol that was still in her hands, her hands feeling cold without the warmth of Jaune's hands. The barrel of the weapon was pointed at the German soldiers head, the soldier smirking smugly at Weiss.

"I know that you cannot fire the veapon." He said as he went to step forward, but looked down when his foot was blocked from moving forward. The soldier frowned when he saw that Jaune was holding his foot in place. The soldier laughed as he stood on Jaune's hand and kicked him in the stomach, making Jaune scream.

"Die." Weiss said as she pulled the trigger on the pistol, causing a bullet to fly from the chamber and into the man's forehead. Weiss watched as the man fell limp after a splatter of blood had covered himself, Jaune and Weiss in blood. Weiss dropped the gun and fell to the floor, hitting the dirt ground hard.

"Weiss?" Someone said, Weiss not hearing it due to how distant the voice was.

"Weiss." She had never had to do anything that would have killed someone before. She knew that her father was guilty of that crime, whether he knew it or not. But, Weiss had never planned on killing anyone. Ever. She didn't deserve to be alive. She took someone's life, so she should take her's in return-

"Weiss!" Jaune whisper shouted, bring Weiss back into reality to see that Jaune had crawled over to where she was sitting.

"Stay away! I-I don't want to hurt you." Weiss panicked as she saw that Jaune was next to here, pushing him away and the gun that was by her feet.

"Weiss, stop." Jaune said as he ignored the pain in his back and picked up Weiss, his body screaming at him to sleep. Jaune held Weiss close to himself, although she was already trying to hug him harder than one of Yang's right hooks can hit.

"We need to get there Weiss." Jaune said as he pointed to a door at the far side of the trench, the door looking like it led into the basement of a house. Jaune started to walk to the door, Weiss walking along with him, the heiress still in Jaune's arms.

"We got German's in here!" Shouted a voice from the opposite side of the trench, Weiss turning to see three men who all had raised their weapons at the staggering pair.

"Go go go!" Weiss shouted as she and Jaune started to run the last strech to the door, Weiss reaching the door first due to her lack of injuries.

"Jaune!" Weiss said as she threw the door open and turned around, seeing Jaune fall over into the door, multiple bullet wounds on his back. Weiss slammed the door shut and looked around for anything that was heavy enough so that the men wouldn't be able to get in.

"Chairs, door." Jaune groaned as he raised a hand towards a stack of chairs, Weiss getting the idea and running over to the stack of chairs. Weiss grabbed the first chair that she was able to get her hands on and pulled it over to the door, put the chair on an angle and under the door's handle. Weiss backed away from the chair, collapsing at the wall on the opposite side of the door.

"Nice one." Jaune said as he sat besides Weiss, the heiress hugging him tightly.

"Ow ow ow. Knife, remember?" Jaune said as he moved Weiss's arms off his back.

"S-Sorry!" Weiss said as she retracted her hands from Jaune, her fear of hurting him showing again.

"It's okay Weiss, I can barely feel it." Jaune said as he gave Weiss a smile, Weiss breaking down and crying onto his good shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jaune!" Weiss cried as she let everything out, her grief over the man that she had killed, Her anger at her father for never being there. Her regret at never giving anyone the chance to get to know her properly. Especially Jaune.

"He had always been there." Weiss thought to herself, realising that whenever she, or anyone from Beacon, hell, even Cardin! Whenever anyone needed help, he was always there. Most people would've left Cardin to die in the Emerald Forest, just like his teammates, but Jaune, he found the courage to defeat a Grimm that Cardin, who is among the strongest and biggest in physical form within Beacons ranks, couldn't defeat. And then the fact about how he faked his transcripts. He faked them not for the gain of being a famous hunter, but because he wanted to make a difference. Meet amazing people and share amazing moments with them. He went against his family to get where he was now.

"Je vais toujours vous , celui qui veut tout dire protéger." Jaune said to himself as Weiss continued thinking, a White aura covering Jaune and Weiss.

"Jaune, what are you saying?" Weiss asked as the white Aura dissapated, The knife in Jaune's back gone and all their wounds now nothing but mere brusies and scars.

"It's French, it roughly translates too, 'I will always protect you, the one who means everything.'" Jaune said as he stood up and moved to the door, pulling the chair away and opening the door a crack.

"W-What?" Weiss chocked once she realised what Jaune had said and what he meant.

"It's kind of obvious." Jaune said as he looked around the trench, seeing nobody.

"Why do you love me Jaune?" Weiss asked, her voice a mere whisper compared to Jaune's heavy breathing.

"Because you are beautiful, more on the inside than the outside Weiss." Jaune said as he put the chair back into it's position and sat back down next to Weiss.

"You may think that I'm like everyone else who has tried to court you, but I'm not, I couldn't care less if you are a Schnee, a GoodWitch, or even a Rose. You could be as beautiful as a flower that blossoms in the winter, although you already are. I wouldn't care, I only care about what is inside, because I've seen to many hearts broken from nice, pretty and pampered girls, but your not one of them. You changing your mind about Blake and giving her a chance shows that you are different, and that you are able to cope with change." Jaune said as he smiled at Weiss.

"So many suitors have tried to court me for my name, or looks. And not one of them cared about how I felt." Weiss said, her eyes threating to leak again. Weiss gathered whatever courage that she had left and moved her lips onto Jaune's, their lips staying together for a couple of seconds.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she pulled back, hugging Jaune.

"It's okay Weiss, I'll make sure that we get out of this." Jaune said, kissing Weiss's forehead and putting her head onto his chest, knowing that Weiss didn't want to been seen blushing.

"Let's have another look, shall we?" Jaune said as he pointed to the door, Weiss reluctantly nodding and letting Jaune get up. Being the gentleman he is, Jaune held his hand out to Weiss, the heiress taking it.

"Thanks." Weiss said as Jaune helped her up.

"No problem." Jaune said as he removed the chair from the door, opening it enough that he could see, but no one on the outside would notice it.

"Hey, I just realised something." Jaune said as he stepped away from the door, letting Weiss have a look.

"What?" Weiss asked, her gaze looking at everything that she could see.

"Does this mean I can call you Snow Angel now?" Jaune asked, Weiss stopping her looking and giving Jaune a death glare.

"Sorry, I had to ask." Jaune said as he shrugged, Weiss turning to look out the door again.

"Yes." Weiss said, Jaune instantly perking up. Weiss smirked as she heard Jaune do a fist pump. Weiss continued looking out the door, but stopped when scanning and started at one point when a portal, no different from the one that brought the pair to this world, opened up.

"Jaune, A portal just opened!" Weiss said as she opened the door wider to let Jaune see it as well.

"Nice." Jaune said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Shall we just run?" Jaune suggested with a shrug, Weis nodding at his idea.

"On three?" Jaune suggested, Weiss nodding again.

"Okay, one-"

"Two Three!" Weiss shouted, interrupting Jaune's countdown as she grabbed his hand and started to run to the portal that was on the other side of the trench.

"EVACUATE!" Shouted a voice from near them, the voice getting ready to shout something else, but the voice was cut short by something.

"What was that." Weiss asked, the pair having stopped running.

"I don't know, I'll have a look." Jaune said as he lifted his upper body out of the trench, seeing that an avalanche from the nearby mountain had reached the small town.

 _ **Meanwhile, In a universe that is parallel to this one.**_

"Renny! Guess what!" Nora shouted as she ran circles around Ren, the boy sighing as he tried to hold the thousands of game tickets he had won.

"Yes, Nora?" Ren said, his voice as calm as normal.

"I just beat you D.D.R. high score! By! One! Point!" Nora shouted happily as she ran off to play another game. Ren walked up to the prize centre, putting all the tickets onto the counter.

"Do you have bleach?" Ren asked, the person at the counter handing him a bottle of bleach.

"That you." Ren said as he walked off.

 _ **Meanwhile, In the universe where we left our heroes, but elsewhere from our heroes, and a few minutes ago!**_

"Well, this should complicate things." The blonde man that killed mercury said as he swung a giant hammer onto the snowy peak at the top of the mountain, an avalanche getting caused.

 _ **Now, back to the heroes in present time!**_

"We may want to RUN!" Jaune said as he pulled Weiss along.

"The Red Squirrel! Shouted a man as he jumped into the trench. Jaune saw the man coming and pushed Weiss in front of him, making her fall through the portal that was in front of them. Weiss landed on the floor, hearing groaning from under her.

"Weiss, if you wanted me to carry you, you can just ask." Ruby said as she rolled Weiss off of her, teams RBY and NPR looking at her.

"Weiss!" Jaune said as he pulled her up and hugged her tightly, both crying.

"I love you!" Weiss said as she kissed Jaune, Jaune kissing back.

"Me too." Jaune replied.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. We. Miss!" Yang shouted, angry that she wasn't the reason that the white knight ship became a thing.


	23. LIW (Emotional)

"For the last time Weiss! You. Are. Coming!" Yang said as she picked the heiress up and threw her over her shoulder, the brawler carrying her.

"We all ready?" Ruby asked as everyone from team JNPR gave Yang and Weiss weird looks.

"Oh my god! Renny! Yang is carrying Weiss! And they aren't even partners! Does that mean that our fearless team leader has to carry me! Oh! And you can carry Pyrrha Renny!" Nora exclaimed excitedly after seeing Weiss.

"No Nora, Jaune and I will not be carrying you or Pyrrha." Ren said calmly, his voice giving off no emotion.

"Awwww." Nora said.

"Should we ask?" Jaune asked Yang, somewhat curious to why she was carrying Weiss over her shoulder.

"No. No you shouldn't." Weiss said, making Everyone laugh.

"She doesn't want to join us." Blake said as she pulled out her weapon and started to make sure that she had ammo and what not.

"You don't like the arcade?" Pyrrha asked as they all started to walk towards the air docks.

"I've never been to one before." Weiss mumbled out, The only people hearing it being Yang, Ruby, who was standing besides Yang, Jaune, who was standing at the other side of Yang, and Blake, cause she has cute kitty ears.

"You've never been to an arcade before!?" Ruby and Yang exclaimed at the same time, everyone stopping and looking at Weiss.

"I-I never had much freedom as a child." Weiss muttered as she tried to hide her face, which had turned red due to all the attention from her friends about a small thing.

"Renny! YOU CAN TEACH HER HOW TO D.D.R!" Nora exclaimed as she started running circles around Ren.

"Nora, I think that Weiss is more of a punch-y punch-y kicky kicky type of girl." Ruby said as she smiled at her partner.

"How 'bout we just let her decide?" Jaune said as they started walking again.

"Okay! But I wanna match of Street Fighter!" Ruby yelled as she used her semblance and zoomed off to the docks, everyone lese groaning at her speed.

"Don't make me regret this." Weiss growled as she got off of Yang and started to walk by herself.

What's up Weiss? Do you not know what arcades have?" Blake asked to Weiss as the seven friends began to run to the docks so they wouldn't miss their airship.

"I actually don't." Weiss said as everyone stopped at the air docks, Ruby standing in front of everyone.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Wei-" Jaune started, but got cut off when he and Weiss were randomly sucked through a portal in the sky.

"What the heck!" Yang shouted as the portal closed, taking Weiss and Jaune to god knows where.

"What now?" Ren asked as he looked among his friends.

"I feel like the Ice Queen and our Fearless Leader would want us to continue to the arcade." Nora said as she smiled and pointed to the airship that had just arrived.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Weiss?" Weiss heard from somewhere, the voice clearly belonging to Jaune.

"Jaune!? Where are you?" Weiss answered quickly, fear and panic taking over her mind.

"Under you." Jaune groaned, making Weiss look down to see that she had landed on Jaune, the boy's upper and lower body being crushed because of the landing.

"S-Sorry!" Weiss said as she got off of Jaune, the blonde laying still.

"I know I'm not in hevan, because if I was, I wouldn't be in extreme pain." Jaune groaned as he stood up, Weiss wincing at the sounds of his bones cracking.

"Sorry Jaune." Weiss said meekly.

"I might not like him for trying to get me in a relationship, but that doesn't mean I have to be an ass." Weiss thought to herself as she looked around her.

"Where are we?" Weiss asked herself as she looked at their surroundings, which were old buildings made of brick and wood that were going up in flames, and trenches dug between every house.

"Huh, this kinda looks like-" Jaune started to speak, but was interrupted when a portal like the one that picked them up opened, one guy coming out of the portal before it closed.

"Who the hell are you two!" The guy shouted as he raised his fists, the guy clearly ready to fight.

"Weiss and Jaune, who are you?" Jaune answered, putting his hand in front of Weiss to show her to keep attentive to their surroundings.

"Ha, like I'll tell you! Now, why did you bring me here!" The guy shouted. He was about to lunge at the pair, but was stopped when another portal opened, a blonde man steeping out, the man taller than all of them.

"Who are you!" The first guy shouted, his eyes widening when the man pulled a rocket launcher out of nowhere and fired it at the guy, the rocket killing the guy instantly.

"Fucking bitch ass prick Mercury." The blonde man said as he walked over and kicked Mercury's burnt corpse.

"Why did you do that!?" Jaune shouted, the blonde man stopping his kicking spree to face Jaune and Weiss.

"He's a prick, so I decided that I might as well kill him here, but I'll get a lot more chances to kill him once this is over." The man said as another portal opened behind him, the man walking through the portal and disappearing.

"Okay, that was weird." Weiss said as she looked around the pair, the ground getting covered in snow suddenly.

"Grenada!" Shouted a heavily accented voice from one of the trenches, a small object getting throw at Weiss and Jaune after the voice sounded. Weiss watched as the small object flew through the air, Jaune catching it and throwing it away, the object exploding a second later.

"Get down!" Jaune shouted as he grabbed Weiss and pushed her into an unoccupied trench.

"What the hell Jaune!" Weiss shouted as Jaune stood up and looked around the small trench.

"We seem to be on a battlefield." Jaune whispered as he picked up a small pistol up off of a bench.

"What do you mean we're on a battlefei-" Weiss shouted, her voice stopping when Jaune covered her mouth with his hand, putting a finger against his lips to tell her to be silent.

"Why do we need to be silent?!" Weiss whisper shouted at Jaune. Jaune looked like he was about to answer, but stopped when another object was thrown into their trench, Jaune diving at it and throwing it out of the small space.

"Because if we are loud, whoever is throwing those grenades will throw more!" Jaune replied in his own whisper shout as the object exploded outside of the trench. Weiss, slightly shocked to hear that someone was throwing grenades, couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head vigorously.

"Here, use this." Jaune said as he went back to the bench and grabbed a second pistol, handing the gun to Weiss.

"I-I-I-I can't! I-I-I don't know how!" Weiss whispered to Jaune as the gun fell out of her trembling hands.

"You just need to aim and fire Weiss, kind of like your rapier." Jaune said as he picked the gun back up and put it into Weiss hands, closing his hands around hers.

"I-I-I know you Dolt! But, I-I-I never used anything with the intent of killing something that can feel and have a family!" Weiss said as her whole boy began to shake. Jaune was about to say something when a voice from above the trench shouted, making Jaune turn to see a man with a huge knife jumping into the trench, the blade pointing at Weiss. Weiss saw the man jumping at her and froze up, her body unable to do anything.

"Weiss!" Jaune shouted as he ran in front of Weiss and wrapped his arms around her body, making her harder to stab for the man.

"Jaune!" Weiss shouted as she heard the sickening sound of flesh and metal connecting, and a pained scream from Jaune as the blade entered just under his right shoulder blade. Weiss's eyes started to water as she watched Jaune let go of her and turn around, punching the man in the face before the man punched him back.

"Ve vill have fun with you." The man said, a clear German accent showing as he kicked Jaune, who was still in agony, while looking at Weiss.

"Stop!" Weiss said as she raised the pistol that was still in her hands, her hands feeling cold without the warmth of Jaune's hands. The barrel of the weapon was pointed at the German soldiers head, the soldier smirking smugly at Weiss.

"I know that you cannot fire the veapon." He said as he went to step forward, but looked down when his foot was blocked from moving forward. The soldier frowned when he saw that Jaune was holding his foot in place. The soldier laughed as he stood on Jaune's hand and kicked him in the stomach, making Jaune scream.

"Die." Weiss said as she pulled the trigger on the pistol, causing a bullet to fly from the chamber and into the man's forehead. Weiss watched as the man fell limp after a splatter of blood had covered himself, Jaune and Weiss in blood. Weiss dropped the gun and fell to the floor, hitting the dirt ground hard.

"Weiss?" Someone said, Weiss not hearing it due to how distant the voice was.

"Weiss." She had never had to do anything that would have killed someone before. She knew that her father was guilty of that crime, whether he knew it or not. But, Weiss had never planned on killing anyone. Ever. She didn't deserve to be alive. She took someone's life, so she should take her's in return-

"Weiss!" Jaune whisper shouted, bring Weiss back into reality to see that Jaune had crawled over to where she was sitting.

"Stay away! I-I don't want to hurt you." Weiss panicked as she saw that Jaune was next to here, pushing him away and the gun that was by her feet.

"Weiss, stop." Jaune said as he ignored the pain in his back and picked up Weiss, his body screaming at him to sleep. Jaune held Weiss close to himself, although she was already trying to hug him harder than one of Yang's right hooks can hit.

"We need to get there Weiss." Jaune said as he pointed to a door at the far side of the trench, the door looking like it led into the basement of a house. Jaune started to walk to the door, Weiss walking along with him, the heiress still in Jaune's arms.

"We got German's in here!" Shouted a voice from the opposite side of the trench, Weiss turning to see three men who all had raised their weapons at the staggering pair.

"Go go go!" Weiss shouted as she and Jaune started to run the last strech to the door, Weiss reaching the door first due to her lack of injuries.

"Jaune!" Weiss said as she threw the door open and turned around, seeing Jaune fall over into the door, multiple bullet wounds on his back. Weiss slammed the door shut and looked around for anything that was heavy enough so that the men wouldn't be able to get in.

"Chairs, door." Jaune groaned as he raised a hand towards a stack of chairs, Weiss getting the idea and running over to the stack of chairs. Weiss grabbed the first chair that she was able to get her hands on and pulled it over to the door, put the chair on an angle and under the door's handle. Weiss backed away from the chair, collapsing at the wall on the opposite side of the door.

"Nice one." Jaune said as he sat besides Weiss, the heiress hugging him tightly.

"Ow ow ow. Knife, remember?" Jaune said as he moved Weiss's arms off his back.

"S-Sorry!" Weiss said as she retracted her hands from Jaune, her fear of hurting him showing again.

"It's okay Weiss, I can barely feel it." Jaune said as he gave Weiss a smile, Weiss breaking down and crying onto his good shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jaune!" Weiss cried as she let everything out, her grief over the man that she had killed, Her anger at her father for never being there. Her regret at never giving anyone the chance to get to know her properly. Especially Jaune.

"He had always been there." Weiss thought to herself, realising that whenever she, or anyone from Beacon, hell, even Cardin! Whenever anyone needed help, he was always there. Most people would've left Cardin to die in the Emerald Forest, just like his teammates, but Jaune, he found the courage to defeat a Grimm that Cardin, who is among the strongest and biggest in physical form within Beacons ranks, couldn't defeat. And then the fact about how he faked his transcripts. He faked them not for the gain of being a famous hunter, but because he wanted to make a difference. Meet amazing people and share amazing moments with them. He went against his family to get where he was now.

"Je vais toujours vous , celui qui veut tout dire protéger." Jaune said to himself as Weiss continued thinking, a White aura covering Jaune and Weiss.

"Jaune, what are you saying?" Weiss asked as the white Aura dissapated, The knife in Jaune's back gone and all their wounds now nothing but mere brusies and scars.

"It's French, it roughly translates too, 'I will always protect you, the one who means everything.'" Jaune said as he stood up and moved to the door, pulling the chair away and opening the door a crack.

"W-What?" Weiss chocked once she realised what Jaune had said and what he meant.

"It's kind of obvious." Jaune said as he looked around the trench, seeing nobody.

"Why do you love me Jaune?" Weiss asked, her voice a mere whisper compared to Jaune's heavy breathing.

"Because you are beautiful, more on the inside than the outside Weiss." Jaune said as he put the chair back into it's position and sat back down next to Weiss.

"You may think that I'm like everyone else who has tried to court you, but I'm not, I couldn't care less if you are a Schnee, a GoodWitch, or even a Rose. You could be as beautiful as a flower that blossoms in the winter, although you already are. I wouldn't care, I only care about what is inside, because I've seen to many hearts broken from nice, pretty and pampered girls, but your not one of them. You changing your mind about Blake and giving her a chance shows that you are different, and that you are able to cope with change." Jaune said as he smiled at Weiss.

"So many suitors have tried to court me for my name, or looks. And not one of them cared about how I felt." Weiss said, her eyes threating to leak again. Weiss gathered whatever courage that she had left and moved her lips onto Jaune's, their lips staying together for a couple of seconds.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she pulled back, hugging Jaune.

"It's okay Weiss, I'll make sure that we get out of this." Jaune said, kissing Weiss's forehead and putting her head onto his chest, knowing that Weiss didn't want to been seen blushing.

"Let's have another look, shall we?" Jaune said as he pointed to the door, Weiss reluctantly nodding and letting Jaune get up. Being the gentleman he is, Jaune held his hand out to Weiss, the heiress taking it.

"Thanks." Weiss said as Jaune helped her up.

"No problem." Jaune said as he removed the chair from the door, opening it enough that he could see, but no one on the outside would notice it.

"Hey, I just realised something." Jaune said as he stepped away from the door, letting Weiss have a look.

"What?" Weiss asked, her gaze looking at everything that she could see.

"Does this mean I can call you Snow Angel now?" Jaune asked, Weiss stopping her looking and giving Jaune a death glare.

"Sorry, I had to ask." Jaune said as he shrugged, Weiss turning to look out the door again.

"Yes." Weiss said, Jaune instantly perking up. Weiss smirked as she heard Jaune do a fist pump. Weiss continued looking out the door, but stopped when scanning and started at one point when a portal, no different from the one that brought the pair to this world, opened up.

"Jaune, A portal just opened!" Weiss said as she opened the door wider to let Jaune see it as well.

"Nice." Jaune said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Shall we just run?" Jaune suggested with a shrug, Weis nodding at his idea.

"On three?" Jaune suggested, Weiss nodding again.

"Okay, one-"

"Two Three!" Weiss shouted, interrupting Jaune's countdown as she grabbed his hand and started to run to the portal that was on the other side of the trench.

"EVACUATE!" Shouted a voice from near them, the voice getting ready to shout something else, but the voice was cut short by something.

"What was that." Weiss asked, the pair having stopped running.

"I don't know, I'll have a look." Jaune said as he lifted his upper body out of the trench, seeing that an avalanche from the nearby mountain had reached the small town.

 _ **Meanwhile, In a universe that is parallel to this one.**_

"Renny! Guess what!" Nora shouted as she ran circles around Ren, the boy sighing as he tried to hold the thousands of game tickets he had won.

"Yes, Nora?" Ren said, his voice as calm as normal.

"I just beat you D.D.R. high score! By! One! Point!" Nora shouted happily as she ran off to play another game. Ren walked up to the prize centre, putting all the tickets onto the counter.

"Do you have bleach?" Ren asked, the person at the counter handing him a bottle of bleach.

"That you." Ren said as he walked off.

 _ **Meanwhile, In the universe where we left our heroes, but elsewhere from our heroes, and a few minutes ago!**_

"Well, this should complicate things." The blonde man that killed mercury said as he swung a giant hammer onto the snowy peak at the top of the mountain, an avalanche getting caused.

 _ **Now, back to the heroes in present time!**_

"We may want to RUN!" Jaune said as he pulled Weiss along.

"The Red Squirrel! Shouted a man as he jumped into the trench. Jaune saw the man coming and pushed Weiss in front of him, making her fall through the portal that was in front of them. Weiss landed on the floor, hearing groaning from under her.

"Weiss, if you wanted me to carry you, you can just ask." Ruby said as she rolled Weiss off of her, teams RBY and NPR looking at her.

"Where's Jaune?" Weiss asked as she looked around her, looking for any sign of the blonde or the portal, finding nothing though.

"JAUNE!"

 _ **0 8 years later 0**_

Weiss cried silently as she surfed dustnet, hoping to find any trace of Jaune. True, she had been on Dustnet countless times before, but she felt the urge to find anything about where he was. Weiss continued surfing,,] but stopped when a link caught her eye, She clicked on the link and what was loaded up was a document. She started to read it out loud.

 _Dear Weiss Schnee_

 _I know not if you will ever see this letter, but I write it with hopes that you somehow will. As you left the world that we were taken to, I was attacked by a maniac before I could get through, and when I did get free, the portal closed. I killed the man who was waging war against the rest of this world. He was also the man who brought us here. He had a science division that had brought us here, but they were unable to replicate it form me to return._ _I was appointed to be World leader of this world, surprisingly. The people in charge before me thought it be best for someone who had knowledge of what it is like to lose everything that they loved be leader. It is a weird world. Many women were interested in me, but I turned them all down. I already had the one I loved. People started to think that I was a fool for turning down so many women, and rumours of me being gay started to circulate. I quickly put them down by explaining that had know intention of falling in love with a women, because my heart was already captured by one. As I write this, I am on my death bed. I have been informed that I have a sickness that will kill me after this day. So, I am writing this to tell you that I love you Weiss, and while I cannot physically do it, or have any confirmation, I would be happy if you would marry me._

 _I'll see you on the other side._

 _Jaune Arc._

Weiss had no choice but to cry herself to sleep that night while she muttered yes to herself.

 _ **0 1 year later 0**_

Weiss walked down the isle, all of her friends and her sister within the crowd that was present. Her Father had not approved of the wedding, considering that she was technically marrying a 'dead person', but Weiss always answered back with the fact that he was alive in her heart. So, she had asked if Headmaster Ozpin was able to walk her down the isle, the headmaster happily doing so.

"Weiss Schnee." The priest said, bring Weiss back to reality to show that she was on the altar.

"Do you take Jaune Arc, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preist said.

"I do." Weiss said, her eyes glossing with tears at the mention of Jaune's name.

"And we all know that Jaune would say yes!" Yang shouted from the stands.

"Okay then. I pronouce you, Man and Wife." The priest said, giving Weiss a smile as she hugged him and threw the bouquet of flowers, Ruby catching the flowers and kissing Blake.

 _ **0 25 years later 0**_

Weiss opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by nothing. The space she was in was nothing like her room, but, everything started to come together.

She was standing in a garden, fountains and cut hedges surrounding beds of beautiful white and gold flowers.

"Weiss?" Came a voice from behind her, Weiss turning around to see Jaune, looking the same as when she had last seen him, holding a watering can.

"J-Jaune?" Weiss said, Jaune's eyes widening as he dropped the watering can, the task long forgotten. Jaune and Weiss ran to each other and enveloped in a hug, both overflowing with joy. Weiss pulled away from the hug and kissed Jaune on the lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth, happy that she could finally do that.

"Bit excited aren't we?" Jaune said as the pair stopped kissing, Jaune smiling with tears in his eyes, Weiss looking the same.

"I think it's fair I get to kiss my husband." Weiss pouted, Jaune's eyes widening immeaditly.

"You got the letter!?" Jaune exclaimed, kissing Weiss again when she nodded.

"I love you, my husband." Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you too, my Wife. Who also happens to be a snow angel." Jaune said, Weiss giggling and punching his shoulder lightly, both giving each other another hug.


	24. Misunderstanding

**Squash: Hello everyone! As I right this, I have abos-fucking-lutly nothing to be watching on T.V.**

 **Roman: How about you get a life, those can be time wasters.**

 **Squash: How 'bout you suck a fucking dick, you absolute fucking prick.**

 **Roman: Fair point, fair point.**

 **Squash: Anyway, I was thinking abo-**

 **Yang: Careful, you'll hurt yourself if you do to much thinking.**

 **Squash: And you're a whore, so go and fuck a fucking pig, you dumbass bitch.**

 **Yang: Damn, what's got you all winded up?**

 **Squash: I hate it when people interrupt me when I'm trying to say stuff.**

 **Yang: I know that feeling.**

 **Squash: Anyway, I was thinking about how I never gave you readers a description of what it is like in here, so I-**

 **Neo: It's fucking shit in here.**

 **Squash: And how 'bout you and the others shut the fock up so I can say what I'm going to say ye fucking multi-coloured bitch.**

 **Neo: Fine.**

 **Squash: OKAY! So, I have decide to basically make this place a household, so you all have an idea about what this place looks li-**

 **Ruby: Can it have a game room?**

 **Squash: THAT FOCKIN' IT! NO MORE HOUSE FOR YE FUCKING ASSHOLES!**

 **Younger Peter: For fock's sake!**

 **Squash: That's what you all get. Now, on with the chapter!**

"Jaune, I will admit, I have started liking you a lot more after you gave up on your love pursuit for me and started looking for other girls, but why are you hiding behind me?" Weiss asked as Jaune hid behind her.

"Just keep reading and hid me from Yang." Jaune whispered to Weiss, who shrugged and continued reading. Soon Yang barged into the library, her hair on fire and eyes red.

"Weiss." Yang hissed when she walked over to the heiress and the hiding knight, Weiss looking up at Yang with a sweet and innocent smile.

"Yes Yang?" Weiss asked, Jaune holding his hand over his mouth to muffle his heavy and erratic breaths.

"Where is Jaune." Yang hissed, her voice showing that she would make sure that the Arc line would die if she found him.

"I think that he went to the area to train with Ruby." Weiss said, making Jaune wince and Yang's hair to light up even more.

"What did he even do?" Weiss asked, Yang leaning forward and whispering into her ear, Weiss's eyes widening at what he did.

"ARC!" Weiss shouted as she turned around to find that Jaune had left his hiding place behind her.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Blake!" Jaune shouted as he ran towards the black ninja, the knight having just barely escaped from Yang and Weiss.

"Yes Jaune?" Blake asked, confused why Jaune was running to her, and getting even more confused when he got to her and hugged her.

"You have to hide me!" Jaune pleaded, Blake giving him a weird look.

"ARC!" Shouted Weiss and Yang, Jaune and Blake wincing at their angry tones.

"In here." Blake said as she quickly shoved Jaune into a rocket-locker, the door closing as soon as Yang and Weiss appeared.

"Where is Jaune!" Weiss shouted, Blake wincing once again.

"I have no clue? What did he do to make you two so made?" Blake asked, Weiss whispering what he had done to Blake. Blake gritted her teeth and turned back to where she had stuffed Jaune.

"Got to go!" Jaune said as he opened the door of the rocket-locker and punched in the code, the locker taking of before the three girls could do anything to him.

"YOU BASTARD ARC!" Blake shouted as she and her two teammates started running after the locker.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"I hate this part." Jaune muttered to himself as the rocket-locker crashed through the roof of the combat area, the locker landing abruptly.

"That you Jauney boy?" Asked Cardin as he ripped the door off the locker, Jaune falling out of the locker.

"Thank's Cardin." Jaune said as the bigger boy helped him up.

"JAUNE!" Blake shouted as she, Weiss and Yang walked into the room, Jaune shrinking in fear. Yang, Weiss and Blake continued to run at Jaune, but stopped when another rocket-locker landed in the area.

"Ruby?" Coco said as she opened the door of the locker, the beret wearer having done nothing but watch so far. Ruby fell onto the floor like Jaune had moments earlier as soon as the door was open.

"Thanks Coco." Ruby said as coco picked her up from the floor.

"RUBY!" Pyrrha shouted as she, Ren and Nora ran into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss hissed at Pyrrha as she moved towards Ruby, while Yang moved towards Jaune.

"I'm here to make Ruby pay for what she tried to force my leader to do! Why are you here!" Pyrrha shouted as she lifted Ruby up by her collar, the reaper squirming in Pyrrha's grip.

"To make Jaune pay for what he tried to force my sister to do!" Yang shouted as she grabbed Jaune by his collar and lifted him up.

"What did they do?" Coco asked Yang and Pyrrha, both getting ready to punch the hell out of the person in their grip.

"Jaune tried to force Ruby to have sex with Cardin!" Yang shouted.

"Ruby tried to force Jaune to have sex with you Coco!" Pyrrha shouted, both girls who shouted looking at one another.

"No she didn't, it was this sleezbag who tried to get Ruby to have sex with Cardin!" Yang shouted.

"Haha, No, it was Ruby that tried to make Jaune have sex with Coco!" Pyrrha shouted, looking to Yang, both girls having fire in their eyes. Yang and Pyrrha dropped their victims and ran over to each other and started brawling, the two other enraged team members from both teams rushing to fight as well.

"Well, this is something." Cardin said as he watched Nora slam her hammer into one of Blake's shadow clones.

"Yeah." Ruby said as she looked on, Jaune and herself having crawled over to where Coco and Cardin were watching.

"How long until the realise that we were forcing each other to have six rounds with Cardin and Coco, not sex?" Jaune asked Ruby, the reaper shrugging.

"Who cares, I got popcorn!" Coco exclaimed as she handed Cardin, Ruby and Jaune a bag of popcorn.


	25. Team RWY On Crack

Blake slammed her dorm room's door open, the faunus walking into the room with Jaune behind her dragging in a mini fridge. Yang smiled at Blake, not noticing the scowl that was on her face.

"Heya Blakey! What's with the mini fridge?" Yang asked, confused why Blake had Jaune drag a mini fridge into the room, a huge amount of rope on top of the fridge.

"No reason, I needed to keep something cold." Blake said casually as she walked to the middle of the room, Jaune standing next to her. Be turned her head Jane and nodded, the knight puling out a whistle and blowing into it.

"The heck Jaune!" Yang shouted as she took her hands off her ears, giving Jaune a death stare.

"Team RWBY, I call a meeting." Blake said, Weiss growling at Jaune and the whistle.

"Okay, what's up Blake?" Ruby asked, the reaper dropping down from her bed.

"Well, I would like to address yesterday's incident." Blake said, Weiss, Yang and Ruby shrinking in guilt.

"We said sorry." Weiss said from her bunk.

"Yes, but you still tried to get me high off catnip." Blake said as she remembered what she had called professor Port the previous day.

"Ah come on Blake, we were just curious. No harm no foul." Yang said Blake giving the blonde a glare.

"You say that, but I got a detention for a month for calling Port a chubby, Swedish meatball who licks themselves before he cries himself to sleep." Blake said, everyone wincing at the statement.

"It's not our fault that you said that to Port." Ruby said, trying to give herself some ground in the argument.

"You literally said "Hey, it would be funny if we let Blake out of our dorm and let her go to one of the classrooms.". Who's fault is it now?" Blake said, Ruby shrugging in defeat.

"Why are you even here Jaune?" Weiss asked, confused to why the knight was just standing there with his head hanging low.

"Jaune!" Blake said as she hit the back of his head, his head shooting back up and his eyes wide.

"What?" Jaune said as he yawned, stretching his arms as he yawned.

"I asked why you are here Arc." Weiss said, getting annoyed by his stalling.

"I was tasked with looking after a high as fuck Blake last night, who kept swiping at my face all night, so I got very little sleep." Jaune explained, Blake saying sorry to him.

"So that's why she wasn't here last night." Yang said as if she had solved the greatest mystery of all time.

"You don't say." Jaune muttered, his head hanging again as he slept.

"How is he doing that." Ruby said, impressed by Jaune's skill to sleep while standing.

"No clue." Blake said, opening the mini fridge.

"Anyway, so I found the things in the world that act like catnip for you all." Blake said as she pulled out a small brown bag from the fridge, passing it to Weiss.

"What's this?" Weiss said as she pulled the contents of the bag out.

"A piece of ice?" Yang said confusedly.

"Not just any ice, ice from the untouched mountains from the coldest place in the world." Blake corrected, Weiss's eyes widening as she held the piece of ice closer. Blake smiled as she pulled out a small bag and passed it to Ruby and turned back around, walking back to the fridge.

"Roses from the best orchid know and a special ingredient." Blake said, turning around to see that Ruby had already inhaled the contents of the bag.

"Okay." Blake said as she grabbed a final bag, passing it to Yang.

"And the best hair conditioner." Blake said as she watched Yang's eyes widen.

"Go nuts." Blake said as she stepped back, moving Jaune with her. Ruby and Yang quickly ran out of their dorm, while Weiss jumped through the window.

"Wha? What's happened?" Jaune said as he woke up, getting confused by the empty room and the smile that Blake had.

"I gave them their catnip." Blake said, Jaune yawning.

"What even was in there." Jaune asked as he pointed to the fridge that he had dragged into the room, Blake face palming.

"I explained that!" Blake said, Jaune shrugging.

"I must've fallen asleep." Jaune said as he yawned again.

"Oh. Well, there was ice for Weiss. Hair conditioner for Yang." Blake started, Jaune snickering at both of the items.

"And roses and speed for Ruby." Blake finsihed, Jaune's eyes widening.

"Blake. Did you just say that you gave an actual drug to Ruby?" Jaune asked, hoping to anything that was governing their lives that she didn't say speed.

"Yes." Blake said as if it was the most easy thing in the world.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Jaune asked, Blake nodding.

"Thanks. Have fun without me." Jaune said as he trudged back to his dorm.

"Well, I can either wait here for them to get back here, or I can call Sun and watch them with him." Blake said to herself. Blake would've kept thinking if her scroll didn't start going off.

"Hello?" Blake said once the call had connected, the video showing Sun.

"Hey Blake, you wouldn't happen to know what's up with Yang?" Sun asked as fear spread across his face.

"Yeah, why?" Blake asked.

"Come here monkey boy, I want to see what you can do with that tail of yours." Came a voice from the other side of the call, Blake's eyes widening at what was said.

"That's why!" Sun said as he turned the camera to Yang, showing Blake that Yang was taking off her shirt.

"Oh, nice, you wanna record this moment? I'm cool with that." Yang giggled as she threw her shirt out of frame, the camera turning back to Sun.

"The hell did you do!" Sun shouted, the call getting disconnected before Blake could reply.

"Well, that is a thing." Blake muttered to herself, realising that she could no longer call Sun in. She started to think about who she was going to call in, but got interrupted a second time by her scroll.

"Hello?" Blake said once the call had connected. The video showed a scared looking velvet in a corner.

"Blake, why is Ruby trying to make out with me" Velvet whispered, her voice clear with fear.

"I may know." Blake said.

"Come on Velvet! I just want to kiss you and have your cute bunny ears tickle my face as we get married." Came a voice through the scroll, Velvet's face going white from what she and Blake had just heard.

"Uhh, bad connection, got to go!" Blake said hurriedly as she hung up on Velvet.

"I'll just go by myself." Blake said to herself as she exited her dorm room, immeaditly hearing Sun's shouts from down the hallway.

"Get the fuck back! I know that my abs look cool and all, but I don't want you to see if they taste like bananas!" Sun shouted as he ran out o his dorm, looing at Blake.

"Fuck you Belladonna!" Sun shouted as Yang came out of the dorm having her shirt off.

"Come back here monkey boy! I like a good chase." Yang giggled as she ran towards Sun, the monkey screaming and running away from her.

"Okay." Blake said to herself as she walked in the opposite direction that Sun and Yang went, waking into the locker area of the dorms.

"Blake!" Shouted a voice from inside a locker as she walked past it, Velvet jumping out of it and starting at Blake.

"What did you do!" Velvet shouted, Blake laughing at the amount of hickeys that Velvet had on her neck.

"Found you." Ruby said as she appeared next to Velvet and started kissing the girl on the lips, the faunus unable to do anything.

"Bye." Blake said as she ran away from the pair, running outside.

"Hopefully Weiss isn't doing anything like that." Blake said to herself. Blake walked for two minutes before she heard people screaming. Blake sighed as she ran towards the commotion, finding that there was a giant ice castle in the middle of the courtyard.

"Let it go! Let it go!' Weiss sang from a top the castle, Blake sighing.

"Why did it have to be this song." Blake asked herself.

"Hey Blake!" Weiss shouted from the castle, everyone around Blake moving away from Blake.

"Yes Weiss?" Blake asked, hoping that Weiss would do anything but sing.

"There is a new movie coming out called constipation." Weiss said, everyone getting confused why she said this.

"At least she stopped singing." Blake thought to herself.

"It hasn't come out yet!" Weiss shouted, everyone groaning at the horrible pun.

"Singing please." Blake thought to herself, as she defiantly preferred singing to horrible puns.

"Hey everyone! I have spent the whole of this week putting watches on my belt." Weiss said, confusing everyone even more.

"It was a waist of time!" Weiss shouted, Blake giving up as she pulled out her katana and committed seppuku.


	26. At Last

Jaune Arc had a nice life. He was apart of a loving family, with a mother, father and younger sister that looked up to him and his actions for no reason other than her curiosity for her brother's actions and choices. At school, he was one of the kids that was halfway between the social groups. He was half outcast, half jock, half nerd and half prep, which gained him respect and help from everyone if he needed it. Life was good for him.

"What you got on today bruv?" Asked Jaune's five year old sister, Jaune smiling as he rubbed the five year old's hair.

"I got the lot on today." An eight year old Jaune replied as he put the needed books into his bag.

"That sounds boring." His sister huffed as she crossed her arms, the younger girl clearly not happy about going to school next year.

"It is, but it helps you learn things. Some are fun things." Jaune said as he walked into the kitchen, his sister following.

"And the other things?" His sister asked as she watched her brother pull out some cheese and ham from the fridge, putting the items onto a breadboard that was already out.

"Boring." Jaune replied, smirking as he heard his sister groan.

"Can you make me one?" His sister asked as she watched him make the sandwich in the exact way she liked it, almost as if he was mocking her. He finished and put the food onto a small plate, handing it to the young girl and walking to the pantry.

"I wanted a peanut butter sandwich today, I pulled out the ham and cheese because I knew you would want one." Jaune said as he walked back to the breadboard with a jar of peanut butter.

"Fanks!" His sister exclaimed, Jaune turning to see that the reason her speech was muffled was because she had already shoved half of the sandwich into her mouth.

"No problem, and close your mouth." Jaune said as he finished his own sandwich, wrapping the food in glad wrap and putting it in his small lunchbox.

"When do you eat?" His sister asked as she finished her sandwich, Jaune not even remotely surprised as he put everything away.

"Around eleven thirty." Jaune replied as he pulled his head out of the fridge and closed it, the blonde walking over to his bag.

"And when do you leave?" She asked as she peered into his bag with him, although she wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"In three." Jaune replied as he nodded his head and zipped up the bag.

"Hours?" She asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes and innocent face so he would stay.

"Minutes." Jaune replied quickly as he slung the bag over his back, the blonde boy sitting down on the floor.

"Do I have to go next year?" She asked as she walked over and fell onto her brother's lap, smiling slightly when she heard her brother groan in pain at her landing.

"Yes you do." Jaune replied as he hugged his sister, the small girl hugging back tightly.

"Please, always be with me." She whispered to him quietly as she hugged him.

"Always." Jaune said as he hugged her more tightly.

"Jaune?" She asked as she pulled back, one hand holding his shoulder and the other clutching her stomach.

"Yes?" Jaune replied, the girl falling into him, her head resting on his shoulder as both her hands moved onto her stomach.

"I don't feel so good." She muttered as she shivered slightly.

"I know you don't want me to leave because you'll miss me and because Mom is sick, but I have to go, I'll be back after three, and I trust that you'll look after yourself and Mom." Jaune said as he kissed her on the forehead, Jaune flinching when he felt how hot her face was.

"I feel really bad." She said as she passed out in his arms, Jaune raising his unoccupied hand to her face, putting his palm against her forehead.

"You might have what Mom has." Jaune said to his sleeping sister as he stood up, still holding her in his arms.

Jaune started to walk to her room, the boy tried to open the door, but he couldn't get the handle. Jaune managed to open it by using his bag, dragging the object that was on his back down the door, thankfully turning the handle. Jaune walked into the room and walked to her bed, placing her down gently. Jaune quietly left her room. Once the door was closed, he took his bag off and threw it into his room, walking to the kitchen after he had realised that he had his lunch in the bag and grabbed it. Jaune reached the bench and put his lunch down, reaching for the phone, grabbing it and dealing the number for the school after finding the number.

"Hello?" Said a lady through the phone.

"Hi, this is Jaune Arc, I'm not able to come into school today." He said as he walked to the pantry, opening the doors to it.

"Okay, what is the reason for absence?" The lady asked.

"My mother is sick, I was originally going to go to school and leave my mother with my sister, but she's sick as well. And there is the chance that I may be sick." Jaune said into the phone as he pulled out three cans of chicken soup out of the cupboard.

"Okay. You're teacher will be notified. Have a nice day, hope your family gets better." The lady said.

"Thanks. You have a nice day too. Bye." Jaune said as he hung up, putting the phone back onto it's charging stand.

"Well, that makes the rest of my day set." Jaune said to himself as he opened the cans.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Sis, I hate you right now for giving me this." Jaune muttered to his younger sister, the small girl sitting on a chair besides his bed. It had been three days since his sister had gotten sick, his sister luckily recovering after two, his mother recovering as well. Unfortunately, Jaune had gotten the sickness from his sister, who insisted that Jaune gave her a hug and a kiss every night.

"It's okay, it really does feel bad." She replied, knowing that her brother didn't really hate her.

"Your telling me. I think that I got it worse because I was around two sick people, not one." Jaune muttered as he took a small sip of his water.

"Do you want anything else?" His sister asked as she got off of the chair.

"For you to stay away from me so you don't get sick again. Other than that, could you grab my phone please?" Jaune asked, his little sister immediately perking up.

"Sure!" She said as she walked out of the room, coming back in a minute later with his phone.

"Thanks, I'll open that funny video you like." Jaune said to his sister as he took his phone and opened up a video that he had long ago saved into his files.

"YEAH!" She shouted as she took the device back, her eyes glued to the screen, making Jaune laugh a bit.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"What do you mean they can do this!?" Jaune shouted as he pulled against his mother with all his might, her grip holding him in place.

"They believe me to be an unfit mother." Jaune's mother said as she hugged her son closer to her body, using the hug to keep him from running.

"But why?! They shouldn't be allowed to do this!" Jaune shouted as he pushed against his mother, almost escaping her grip.

"They believe that we abuse her, so they have decided to take her away, I can't do anything about it." His mother said, taking a surprise step back as Jaune broke free from her grip, the boy running to the door and bursting out of the house only getting as far as two steps before his mother stopped him.

"Jaune!" Jaune heard, looking over to the voice, he saw three men trying to get his little sister into a black SUV.

"SIS!" Jaune shouted as he went to run to her, but his mother grabbed his arms and held them with a death grip.

"Jaune!" She shouted as she got thrown into the back of the car, her eyes full of tears as the door closed.

"YANG!"

 **I felt the need to post this chapter. I was originally going to have it as a whole other story, but I can't find the motivation to write it. If enough people enjoy this chapter and ask for more, that'll be enough motivation to get me going. So yeah, if you like it you can leave a review with your opinion. Hope you all have a nice day night, whatever time it is for you.**

 **Till next time.**


	27. Sleepless

Ruby's eyes shot open as she heard a sound that she had never wanted to hear. Hell, a sound that no fourteen year old girl wanted to hear. A gunshot. While gunshots were pretty common in the world, Ruby and her family never had to worry about anything related to guns, the government having banned them a long time ago. But the fact that she had just heard one, and pretty close, was disturbing. While it may not have been directly in her immediate neighborhood, it still scared her that someone was firing a gun in a rural area, one filled with children and animals.

"I hope it was nothing." Ruby thought to herself optimistically as she rolled over onto her side so she was facing away from her window. Ruby closed her eyes and thought about what she would do the next day, trying to figure out what game she wanted to play.

"Sir, please put down the weapon!" Ruby heard in the distance, her eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my god, there really is someone with a gun, I hope that everything is oka-" Ruby thought to herself, her thoughts stopping when two more gunshots were fired, a police siren blaring a minute later. Ruby immediately got out of her bed and walked to the door, opening it and running down the hallway to her brothers room. Ruby slowly and quietly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Wha's the time." Mumbled a voice from behind Ruby, the girl turning around to see that her older brother, Jaune had woken up from his sleep. Ruby turned around and jumped onto Jaune, the blonde groaning in pain.

"Jaune! I heard gunshots and police sirens!" Ruby exclaimed quietly as she hugged onto Jaune's torso, the blonde hugging her back after a second.

"Okay." Jaune said as he started to close his eyes.

"Wait, how are you asleep? You wake up to anything?" Ruby asked as she stopped the hug, confused why her brother wasn't woken up by what she had heard when he was the extremely light sleeper while she could not hear a train in sleep.

"I was listening to music in one of my ears, I must've rolled over and heard you walk in." Jaune said as he reached under his head and showed one of his ear buds, the small device still playing music softly.

"Oh." Ruby said, making Jaune laugh quietly at her expression.

"I imagine you want to sleep here tonight?" Jaune asked, Ruby smiling as she hugged him again.

"Yes please." Ruby said as she snuggled into Jaune as if he was a giant pillow. Jaune smiled at the fact that although Ruby was fournteen, she still needed things that a six year old would need, like cuddles. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

"Good night Ruby." Jaune said as he closed his eyes. Jaune smirked as they only thing he got from Ruby was a light snore.

 **Squash: Hi everyone! I thought of the idea of this story because it actually happened to me.**

 **Roman: Bullshit.**

 **Squash: What?**

 **Yang: There is no way that you heard a gunshot and police sirens in the middle of the night!**

 **Squash: Blake. *Blake randomly appears next to me. ***

 **Blake: Yes?**

 **Squash: You spend a lot of time floating around in my memories, really creepy by the way. Anyway, have I heard a gunshot and police sirens at night before.**

 **Blake: Yes.**

 **Neo: Bullshit.**

 **Squash: Everything from this story concerning what I heard is true. Except my gender, and the fact that I cuddled with my brother till I fell asleep.**

 **Yang: Damn, I could've used that as blackmail.**

 **Petra: Who would you even threaten to give it to? We all can see his memories and we can't really talk to anyone.**

 **Yang: Right.**

 **Squash: I hate you all.**

 **Ruby: Why me?**

 **Squash: Because Grievous thinks of you as a 'her girl'. So yeah, you have me roped in with a possible psychopath who is reading every word of this and is probably planning ways to kidnap me from a different continent.**

 **Blake: Why does she even think that?**

 **Squash: Well, I don't really know now do I Blake? Why don't ye ask her ye bloody self considering that she is reading this whole focking conversation!**

 **Weiss: Why is he talking like that?**

 **Petra: Whenever he, Younger Peter, Older Peter or I get angry, we turn into this weird English-Australian hybrid thing.**

 **Weiss: What's an English and Australian.**

 **Petra: I'm going to focking kill myself now, someone give me bleach!**

 ***In the background, Older Peter calls Younger Peter. ***

 **Younger Peter: Hello?**

 **Older Peter: Yeah I need you to come help, Squash and Petra are losing it.**

 **Younger Peter: I can't I'm buying clothes.**

 **Older Peter: Alright then hurry up.**

 **Younger Peter: But I can't find them.**

 ***Older Peter hangs up. ***

 **Older Peter: I was a dumbass back then.**

 **Squash: That's it! *Pulls out multiple grenades and rocket launchers.**

 **Petra: For focks sake-**

 **Squash: ALAHA-**

 **Nora: NORA!**

 **Squash and Petra: WHAT THE FOCK- *Nora smashes everyone. ***


	28. We Look Alike!

**Squash: I'm back ya fucking twats!**

 **Weiss: What has gotten you excited.**

 **Squash: I finally have my main way of writing sorties back! Sort of.**

 **Weiss: And that's a good thing why?**

 **Squash: Because it means I'll have more time to write stuff.**

 **Weiss: Like what?**

 **Squash: Remember when I threatened you with rough and angry sex?**

 **Weiss: Yes?**

 **Squash: I don't have to go to sleep tonight. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Weiss: Why am I trapped in your mind.**

 **Squash: How the fuck would I know? Ask Blake, she's smart with this type of shit.**

 **Weiss: Just, promise me that you won't make me interact with Nora. I don't won't to imagine the bruises anyone would have.**

 **Squash: Fair point. Oh! That reminds me. RUB- FOCKING AUTOCORRECT!**

 **Weiss: What?**

 **Squash: I type in RUBY and my word corrects it to RUBBING!**

 **Ruby: You say my name?**

 **Squash: Yes, here's a cookie. *tosses a cookie to Ruby. ***

 **Ruby: Thank you!**

"So, you're the boy who thinks he's man enough to date one of my daughters?" Tai-Yang asked as he stared maliciously at the smaller blonde before him, hoping to god that this boy wasn't dating his daughter.

"Yes sir." Sun replied as he looked Tai-Yang starlight in the eye, Yang and Ruby cringing because they knew that the action would get Sun killed.

"And why do you think that you can date her!" Tai-Yang shouted as his anger rose. Ruby and Yang both silently prayed for Sun, knowing that any sane person would cower under their father's gaze, which made him even more mad.

"Because she is a lovely girl and has an amazing personality!" Sun shouted back, everyone looking at him in slightly shock.

" _Is Sun crazy?_ " Yang texted Blake, hoping that her partner could answer the question.

"Yeah, they both are those! But what makes you special enough to date one of them!" Tai-Yang shouted as he took a step forward and stood right in front of Sun.

"Because I was able to help her when no one else could!" Sun shouted as he jumped in the air, using his tail to leave his hanging from a random pipe hanging from the ceiling.

"And what did you do!?" Tai-Yang shouted at Sun, the two fighting blondes both at equal eye level.

" _Slightly._ " Blake replied, Yang face palming and showing Ruby the small conversation, Ruby's eyes widening at Blake's answer.

"When she had to go across Vale, which meant going through the shady side of town, no one wanted to go with her! I found her crying in a ally way while clutching a broken box of cookies!" Sun shouted back, Tai-Yang's eyes widening.

"Ruby? Why were you crying?" Tai-Yang asked calmly as he went from 'I will castrate you for trying to date my daughter' to 'omg something happened what happened do we need an ambulance or a doctor'. Ruby just sat unmoving, Sun dropping down from his hanging position and sitting next to Ruby.

"It's okay Ruby. Their all gone." Sun said softly as he brushed some hair out of Ruby's eyes. The girl looked at him for a second before she jumped into his arms, the blonde monkey wrapping his arms around Ruby as she started to cry lightly.

"Do you want me to tell?" Sun asked Ruby, the young girl nodding as she tried to bury her head further into Sun's chest and arms.

"A while ago she went to the other side of Vale to get some apparent 'God like cookies'. She got the cookies and started walking back to the airlock a, but some guys mugged her. She didn't get stabbed, but they hit her in the back of the head with something. She fell to the ground and the some of the guys grabbed the cookies while others were wailing on Ruby's body." Sun explained, Tai-Yang and Yang clenching their fists when they heard what happened.

"I found her in an alleyway as I was taken ping a walk." Sun said as his voice got quieter.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Tai-Yang said as he moved onto one knee right next to Ruby, the girl still crying into Sun's chest.

"Sorry I wasn't there." He said as he rubbed her back. They stayed like this for a while.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"I hate it when Ozpin randomly wants to see me." Tai-Yang grumbled as he walked into the headmaster's office, Sun following him.

"Ah, Tai-Yang, good to see yo-" Ozpin started, stopping when he saw Sun.

"Tai-Yang, did you really have a _third_ child?" Ozpin asked in disbelief, making Tai-Yang confused to the man's meaning.

"What?" He asked, not sure why he was asked this. Ozpin sighed and gestured towards Sun.

"He's not my son." Tai-Yang said as he realised that Ozpin was talking about Sun.

"Are you sure? He looks awfully a lot like you." Ozpin said, making Sun and Tai-Yang look at each other p, than at Ozpin. Then each other. Then Ozpin. Then each other. Then Ozpin.

"Oz, I have no clue what you're putting in that coffee, but it's obviously bad for you." Tai-Yang said with a chuckle as he and Sun turned around and walked out, Ozpin looking at the two as they left.

"Huh, same walk." Ozpin mused to himself as he smiled. He had noticed that Sun and Tai-Yang had the same walk. Ozpin's smile was wiped clean off his face when Glynda stormed into the office.

"What's this I hear about things being in your coffee that aren't supposed to be there?" Glynda question with a sickeningly sweet tone, making Ozpin cringe in fear.

"Dimming Tai-Yang." Ozpin thought to himself as Glynda walked closer, the headmaster gulping.

"I can't believe that he thinks we're related!" Sun shouted as he started wheezing, Tai-Yang joining him a second later.

"I know Right! And, please tell me you heard what Glynda said before she went in there!" Tai-Yang said as he continued laughing as hard as Sun was. Which meant they were both laughing harder than Yang's right hook.

"What she say?!" Sun ask-shouted.

"She mumbled something about not having sex for a month!" Tai-Yang exclaimed, his and Sun's laughter stopping for a second.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Both Tai-Yang and Sun howled in laughter, both blondes using the other to stabilise themselves.

"Hey Sun!" Neptune said as he jogged past the pair.

"Hi Sun's Dad!" Neptune shouted back as he continued running, making both the blondes stop and look at each other.

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Squash: Well, it feels good to write something at nearly midnight. It has been a while.**

 **Yang: Yeah.**

 **Squash: Well, now we have Tai-Yang to add to the club!**

 ***Tai-Yang appears out of nowhere. ***

 **Tai-Yang: Hello!**

 **Roman: Who are you?**

 **Tai-Yang: the father of Yang and Ruby.**

 **Roman: Who?**

 **Younger Peter: Red and Fire hottie.**

 ***Roman shoots himself. ***

 **Squash: heh. That's always funny. PENNY!**

 **Penny: Salutations Writer friend! What can I do for you.**

 **Squash: Did you know that Racecar backwards is Racecar Penny? And that if you say Buffalo eight times it becomes a verbally approved sentence?**

 ***Penny short circuits. ***

 **Yang: Well, I guess she wasn't that, 'Cut up' to begin with!**

 **Squash: Yang, did you really just make a joke about how Penny dies in RWBY season three, when you yourself get you arm severed?**

 **Yang: Right. Should've thought ahead.**

 ***Squash face palms. ***

 **Older Peter: What happened to Penny!**

 **Squash: I short circuited her, chill out.**

 **Older Peter: SHE'S MY WIFE!**

 **Squash: Oh, yeah.**

 **Older Peter: YOU FOCKING CU-**

 ***Petra shoots a tranq dart into Older Peter, who then fell to the ground next to Penny.**

 **Squash: Anyway! To the gentleman/Lady/who honestly gives a fuck who reviewed and said that the talk between me and the characters was better than the chapter. That's, actually what I aim for.**

 **Weiss: You're a real hypocrite, you know?**

 **Squash: Look who's talken.**

 **Weiss: You say the 'C' word multiple times, and if any of us try to say it, you have Petra shoot them!**

 **Squash: I know, but when I say it there are only pricks around to hear it. Here there may be some kids who might read it.**

 **Younger Peter: THIS IS A M RATED STORY! THE AMOUNT OF TIMES WE HAVE SAID FUCK OR FOCK OR SOMETHING ELSE IS LARGER THAN THE POPULATION OF EARTH THAT HATES DONALD TRUMP!**

 **Squash: Shut up.**

 **Younger Peter: No, you shut up.**

 **Tai-Yang: Can I go home?**

 **Squash: Nope, you're stuck here unless I say so, or until I get bored and start writing, then you get on screen. Just think about what, you'll to Adam if I write him into the group.**

 **Tai-Yang: Who?**

 **Squash:The person who cut off Yang's arm.**

 ***Tai-Yang cracks his knuckles. ***

 **Well, next chapter is number 30. So, I will be doing a special chapter to celebrate, one where you, the reader, who ever you are, can send in your own questions and they'll get answered. It'll make for something interesting for me to write. Anyway, it could want me, Ruby, Petra, anyone to answer it, and it could be about anything! I'll answer if I deem it okay to answer! So no asking for my phone number ect. Have a nice day/night what ever!**


	29. Window Conversations

I sighed as I looked out my window, sad that my parents had finally died. After a year of laying weakly in hospital beds with a critical illness, my Mother and Father both passed away. Naturally, Mr. Xiao Long asked if I would be okay with him adopting me so I wouldn't feel that bad. Normally, I would take a long time to think about my answer, but, due to the nature of Ruby and Yang and their continued nagging and convincing, I said yes to Mr. Xiao Long. I saw a bit of movement in the window of the house that was behind the Xiao-Long/Rose residence. I didn't know much about the house, or anything about who owned it and lived their. The only thing that I could tell, was that they had a taste for fancy things. The house was painted a light blue colour, the edges of the house trimmed with white.

"Blakey! Could ya come here for a second!" Yang shouted from the other side of the hall from where my room was, breaking my attention from the window.

"Just a minute!" I shouted back. I turned back round to the window and I had a sharp breath I take without my body fully registering it. At the window, sat a girl who looked about my age. I stared in wonder as she moved her head around, the girl sitting at a desk if I can guess right.

"Wow, her hair." I thought to myself, looking at her Snow White hair that flowed behind her.

"Blakey!" Yang exclaimed as she burst into my room with a loud banging, making me jump roughly the entire height of the room. Yang let out a chuckle as I held my hand over my heart, feeling the organ beating faster than Yang getting a guy at a club.

"Don't do that." I wheezed, Yang not even paying attention to me dying.

"Pssh, you're fine. Now, what're you lookin' at!" Yang said as she rushed next to me, looking out my window. Yang stopped when she saw the white haired girl through the other house's window, her eyebrow raising.

"I didn't know you were into girls Blake." Yang said, Blake's face heating up at the idea.

"I-I-I do not!" Blake said, stammering nearly as much as her friend Jaune did when he sat near her other friend, Pyrrha.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure." Yang joked, Backing up from the window. Yang grabbed me by the wrists and tugged.

"Com'n, we gotta go eat cookies before Ruby gets them all." Yang said, giving me another tug.

"Ah, that's why she's in a rush." I thought to myself, knowing how much Ruby loved cookies. It didn't help that Mr. Xiao Long makes some of the best cookies. I looked out my window once more quickly. My eyes widened when I looked back to the window that the girl was in. She was looking back.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Weiss Schnee." Ren said in his normal quiet tone, his voice entirely different to the energetic girl that sat next to him. The next day was a Monday, which no one was looking forward too. I had met with my normal friends that I ate with during lunch or breaks. The small group of seven consisted of Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren (God bless his soul), Nora, and me.

"Is that her name?" I asked. We had been talking about the white haired girl that I had seen in the window yesterday, it being a hot topic for Yang.

"Yeah. She's the heiress to the SCPC." Jaune said, surprising me with that little bit of information.

"Uhh, SC what?" Ruby asked, the younger girl easily confused at what Jaune was talking about.

"Schnee Chemical Production Company." Pyrrha said, Ruby nodding in understanding.

"Does she go here?" I asked, Ren looking at Jaune with a faint smirk.

"Oh yes, Jaune spent the entire first semester trying to win her heart." Ren said, Jaune groaning while everyone else giggled and laughed.

"What was the nickname you gave her? Snowball?" Pyrrha asked, Jaune shrinking in his seat with a blush across his cheeks.

"Snow angel." Jaune corrected, Making Yang fall off the bench that she had been sitting on in laughter.

"Hey, watch were you're goingIce Bitch!" Shouted a voice from behind me, making me, Ruby and Yang, who was still on the ground, turn around to see what was happening.

Everyone at the table looked at where the voice had came from, locating who it had came from. Everyone at the table except me had narrowed eyes and started grinding teeth as soon as they saw who had talked. Cardin Winchester. I, however, looked at the person that he was speaking to. On the ground, having no doubt been pushed there, was Weiss Schnee herself, looking up at the boy.

"How about you stop acting like you own the school and think for once you brute!" She shouted back at him. She stood up carefully and dusted off her dress. I looked at the dress in envy, thinking about how beautiful she looked in that dress.

"Make me." He said with his normal cocky smirk. Cardin was know to hurt and humiliate anyone that got in his way. The worse thing was that, unlike most bullies, his father was the principal for the school. The old man turning a blind eye to whatever Cardin did.

"Why bother, if I did, an imbecile like you would forget within a day and make me do it again." She mocked, making the already small crowd around them let out a noise of laughter.

"Fuck off, Ice Bitch." He said. What happened next was too fast for anyone. Cardin raised his fist and punched her right on her nose, a sickening cracking noise ringing throughout the cafeteria.

My eyes widened in horror as I watched her fall to the ground, her hands covering her nose as she fell. Without thinking, I jumped out of my seat and ran over to Cardin, landing a hard punch on his face. He stumbled back for a second, the boy clearly not expect ping anyone to do anything.

"Oh look, it's one of the orphans." Cardin mocked me as I took a fighting stance between him and Weiss.

"Fuck off you pampered little prick." I growled. After my parents had died, news of it got round pretty quickly. Luckily, most of the students gave me their apologies for my loss and hoped me the best. But not Cardin and his followers. From then on, they had called me 'Orphan girl' like they had to a girl older than us.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Boomed a voice from the side, everyone in the room flinching at who it was. Glynda Goodwitch, the P.E. teacher made her way to the middle of the little circle, putting herself between me and Cardin.

"Mister Winchester, what is going on?!" The teacher questioned, the boy putting on an innocent face as he pointed too me.

"She hit Weiss in the face, so I'm trying to hurt her back!" Cardin said, my eyes widening.

"Bullshit! He hit her-" I started, but stopped when Miss Goodwitch interrupted me.

"Miss Belladonna-Rose!" Miss Goodwitch shouted. I looked at my feet to avoid her gaze, knowing that she was looking at me.

"Mister Winchester, your story is not true, considering the blood on your hand and the mark on your face." She said, Cardin raising his fist to his face in confusion. The boy growled when he saw that it did have blood on it.

"The both of you are too report to the Principal's office now!" Miss Goodwitch said, my heart dropping.

"Yes miss." I said quietly turning around to walk too the office.

"Blake, look out!" Shouted what sounded like Ruby from behind me, I turned around only too see nothing but a fist about to collide with my face.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"I will be suing." Mr. Xiao Long growled as he put the bowl of soup down on my bedside table. I let out a small chuckle.

"Trust me, Yang and Ruby will probably do something worse." I said, making him smile.

"Yep. They will. You can text me if you need anything." He said, putting down a glass of water and a couple of tablets on my bedside table as well. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before leaving my room.

I looked out my window, grabbing the pills and swallowing them with a quick gulp of water. I gingerly touched my top lip, hating the feeling of having so much gauze and dressing covering. I got distracted from my broken nose when I saw some movement from Weiss's window. I quickly looked to the small bedside table and opened it, pulling out a pen and some large sheets of paper. I quickly wrote a message on the piece of paper, nodding to myself when I read it myself.

 _"Hey."_ With a small smile I put the sheet of paper up against my window. At first, Weiss didn't do anything. A second later, she had her own message up.

 _"Is your face okay?"_ She asked, my smile growing slightly. I flipped the sheet of paper and wrote down my response.

 _"Can barely breath with this stuff on my face. You?"_ I put it up my window, looking at her read it before doing what I assumed was writing her response.

 _"Same as you. Is your parents doing anything about it?"_ She asked. My hand started writing that I didn't have any parents on a new sheet of paper, but I realised that Tai-Yang is technically my new father, and Summer is my new mother. I crossed out what I had written and wrote down something else.

 _"Suing. What about you?"_

 _"Same."_

 _"My sisters are probably going to kill him before our parents can sue."_ It felt weird referring to them as my sister, as I have know them since primary school.

 _"Yang and Ruby?"_

 _"Yeah, you know them?"_

 _"Ruby is my science partner."_

 _"Lucky, I got Yang."_

Me and Weiss continued talking until there was no light outside to make our conversations visible. We waved to each other as a goodnight. I went to sleep with a smile on my face, my bowl of soup left cold and forgotten.

 **Squash: I'm back bitches!**

 **Petra: Oh joy.**

 **Squash: Shut it. I went on a bit of a... lets say break. I have been writing a ton of chapters for separate stories and things like that. Nothing for this sadly.**

 **Younger Peter: Yay! My break from you continues.**

 **Squash: Anyway, if I stop writing again, it's either because I have no ideas, or Because CaptianGrevious has discovered where I live and castrated me.**

 **Older Peter: More likely the latter.**

 **Squash: So if anyone has requests for me, go right ahead and either PM me them or just review your ideas!**


	30. Girlfriends

**Hey guys, Squash here. This and the next twos chapters will be smut. But, they are smut chapters that have been sitting in my files for a while, so don't expect them to be amazingly good. Also, they may seem a bit rushed. Till next time.**

"Wake up you whore!" Ruby shouted as she slapped Weiss on the face, the heiress waking up immediately. Weiss looked around in confusion, not sure why one of her three girlfriends had just slapped her awake.

"Ruby? Wha-" Weiss started, but stopped when she tried to move her arms and legs, finding out that her limbs had been tied down. And that she was naked.

"Well slut. We heard what you did the other day." Said Yang as she showed up on the opposite side of the bed to Ruby, the blonde slapping Weiss as well.

"Ow!" Weiss exclaimed as she recoiled away from the Blonde, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Come on! Own up to it!" Yang growled as she grabbed Weiss's ponytail and pulled, Weiss crying out in pain and slight pleasure.

"I didn't do anything!" Weiss shouted as Yang let go of her hair, the heiress struggling against her restraints. Weiss stopped struggling when Blake suddenly, showed up next to Yang, giving Weiss a hard slap.

"Quit lying skank. We know that you were cheating on us!" Blake said as she grabbed Weiss's neck and applied some pressure, not enough to fully hurt her, but enough to slightly hurt and bruise. Weiss only just noticed that her girlfriends had nothing on either except for panties.

"I haven't!" Weiss exclaimed loudly, not knowing why her girlfriends were slapping her and accusing her of cheating.

"Are you sure, because Pyrrha told me that you and Jaune went to a hotel last night!" Ruby said, Weiss's eyes widening in shock.

"Jaune was showing me what a normal hotel room looked like! There were two separate beds!" Weiss shouted, her girlfriends giving her a look.

"Right." Yang said as she roughly grabbed Weiss's tit, the heiress moaning at the force behind the blonde's actions.

"Well, we might as well get it out of you." Blake said, her whole hand being shoved into Weiss's pussy. Weiss moaned.

" _Curse the, and them knowing that I'm a machosist."_ Weiss thought to herself, hating how her girlfriends knew that she enjoyed pain while having sex.

"And what better way too get something out of you than fucking you senseless." Ruby said, taking off her panties, which revealed her ten inch cock.

Ruby got on top of Weiss and shoved her dick into Weiss's mouth, the heiress moaning as she felt Ruby's dick being shoved down her throat. Yang aligned herself with Weiss's pussy as soon as Blake had removed her hand. Yang pushed in and relished at the sounds that Weiss made. Yang lent down and started sucking on one of Weiss's tits, her hand paying with the other one. Blake lifted Weiss up and got under the girl, pressing the tip of her own dick against Weiss's asshole. Blake pushed in with a grunt and a scream from Weiss. The girl continued thrusting in and out of the heiress, making her eye roll back in her head from the insane pleasure that she was experiencing.

"Fuck" Blake grunted as she came in Weiss's asshole, the Faunus leaving her cock in Weiss. Yang came next, the blonde cumming hard enough that the sperm broke into Weiss's womb and hit the back of it, making Weiss scream. The scream caused Ruby to cum, her cock spewing her hot seed down Weiss throat.


	31. Kidnapped with a friend

Ruby happily walked down the streets of Vale with a skip in her step, happy of the beautiful day that she was currently experiencing. She and the rest of the academy's teams were given a day off for them to kick back and relax. Team RWBY had it all planned out. Ruby was going to kick back and watch videos on her scroll while happily drinking milk and eating cookies. Weiss was going to head to the Beacon spa (Don't ask) and have a nice a relaxing day. Blake was going to do the same as Ruby, except replace videos with smut. And scroll with paper. And cookies and milk with tuna. Yang, was over at JNPR's and was planning on spending the whole day over there playing games with Jaune. All was well. Until Ruby ran out of cookies. So, now she was in Vale!

"I wonder if the baker made any new types since I was there yesterday!" Ruby thought happily to herself as she continued walking along, not noticing the two people following her. Ruby continued walking, but stopped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Ruby, being nice, turned around to see who it was.

"Hello Red!" Roman exclaimed as Ruby saw him, a dull thudding noise sounding. Ruby's vision went slightly blurry as she fell to the ground, landing on her back.

"Damn Neo, I thought I said minimal power!" Roman said as he looked over Ruby's body, the girl's eyes barely open. Neo came into view after him and shrugged, as if saying that she had hit Ruby lightly.

Ruby closed her eyes.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Ruby?" Called a voice from outside of the darkness, Ruby wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Ruby, wake up!" The voice shouted, Ruby realising that she was sleeping. Ruby opened her eyes, only to close them again due to the bright lights that were being shone at her face from the ceiling. Ruby opened her eyes again, this time more hesitantly, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Ruby lifted her head up slightly and looked around, see that she was in a small room, the room having nothing in it other than a bed that she was currently on with two night stands on either side, a cabinet that had multiple objects on it, Ruby recognising none of them. Ruby continued looking around, seeing a sofa able to seat four people, a couple of single sofas and a wooden chair that ha-

Velvet!

Across the room from Ruby, was a chair-bound and tied Velvet.

"Velvet?" Ruby asked cautiously, hoping that she was really seeing Velvet, Ruby hoping that the girl would no what was happening.

"Ruby!" Velvet said under her breath, her voice sounding strained and dry, Ruby not taking notice of it.

"Are you okay Velv? Do you know what's going on?" Ruby asked Velvet as she sat up and got off the bed, another unfamiliar noise coming from Velvet as Ruby spoke.

"I don't know, all I can think of is a woman injecting something into me. Ruby, you have to get out of here." Velvet said as Ruby walked up to her, Ruby dropping to her knees to untie the ropes around Velvet's ankles. Velvet let out another noise.

"I'm not leaving until you're untied." Ruby said as she finished one of the ankle restraints, her hands moving to the other one.

"Y-You have to, not safe." Velvet said as Ruby finished untying the rope on her legs, Ruby moving up to untie the wrist restraints.

"Why?" Ruby asked as she untied one of the ropes around Velvet's wrists, the freed hand immediately flying up to the bunny's chest and squeezing.

"I hope she's okay." Ruby thought to herself asks he started to untie the last rope.

"Because of me." Velvet said as Ruby finished untying the final restraint, all her limbs free.

"Wha?" Ruby started, but was stopped when Velvet grabbed Ruby by the neck with both hands, the brunette's hands wrapping around Ruby's neck easily.

"V-Velvet?" Ruby asked in fear and confusion because of Velvet's actions. Velvet smile sickeningly and lifted Ruby off of the ground by the reaper's neck and threw the smaller girl back onto the bed. As soon as Velvet's hands were off of Ruby's neck, her own hands flew up to her neck to take care of her now sore neck. Ruby landed on the bed and bounced once before Velvet was directly in front of her.

"You're very cute Ruby." Velvet said as she wrapped her left hand back around Ruby's neck. Ruby started to claw weakly at Velvet's hand when the girl had started to push her thumb into Ruby's windpipe, making it hard for Ruby to breath.

"But it's something else about you." Velvet said as she roughly grabbed Ruby's face with her right hand and made sure that Ruby was looking directly at her.

"It's" Velvet said as she removed her left hand from Ruby's neck, the hand coming up to Ruby's mouth.

"Your." Velvet said as she dug her pink painted nails into Ruby's lips, using the grip on the lips to open them.

"Innocence." Velvet said, ramming her tongue into Ruby's open mouth, the reaper struggling.

Velvet's tongue explored every bit of Ruby's mouth. Velvet moaned as she ran her tongue over Ruby's teeth and her tongue. It almost made the bunny cum. Almost. Velvet then rammed her tongue as far into Ruby's mouth as she could, happily soaking up the younger girl's cries for her to stop. Velvet pulled out of the kiss.

"What's wrong Ruby, don't like my tongue down your throat?" Velvet asked, ramming her tongue back in and doing the same thing every time. Running her tongue over Ruby's smaller teeth and tongue, then shoving her tongue down the reaper's throat. Velvet moved her hands over Ruby's body, the smaller girl doing nothing as Velvet grabbed and squeezed her breasts. Velvet smirked into the kiss as she started ripping off Ruby's clothes, as well as her own. Soon, Velvet and Ruby were both on the bed, naked. But, there was one difference.

"Open wide!" Velvet exclaimed happily as he moved up Ruby's body so her crotch was in her face. Ruby's eyes widened when she saw that there was something that she didn't expect in her face. A penis. Velvet smiled when she saw the look on Ruby's face.

"Come on, don't look so surprised, it'll be gone in a second. Where, you ask?" Velvet said rhetorically as she grabbed the side of her shaft and aimed it at Ruby's mouth.

"It'll be down your throat." Velvet said as she thrust forward, her member going into Ruby's mouth. Ruby's gag reflex immediately started up as Velvet shoved her member into Ruby's mouth.

"Yeah. Keep making those fucking hot noises!" Velvet shouted as she used her hands to pull Ruby's face as close to her crotch as possible. Once Ruby was close enough, Velvet would move Ruby's head back so only the head of her penis remained inside Ruby's mouth. Velvet smiled and rammed herself back into Ruby's mouth, her penis sliding down the young girl's throat. Velvet continued doing this for some time until she felt herself getting close to the edge.

"Oh. Fuck! I'm getting close, and you better greedily swallow every drop of my seed." Velvet moaned out, Ruby's only response being a gurgling noise as she was practically having her throat covered with Velvet's precum.

"Fuck!" Velvet moaned as she thrust herself as far into Ruby's mouth as she could before releasing into the younger girl's throat. Velvet moaned and continued spraying her hot cum down Ruby's throat. Velvet soon finished and collapsed off of Ruby, the younger girl coughing up all of the seed that she had sitting in her throat.

"Oh god." Velvet moaned again, her cock twitching slightly as she still came off her high.


	32. Under the Heiress

Yang swore to herself silently as the floorboards creaked underneath her feet, the floor sounding it's anger for Yang hopping off of her bunk silently. Yang stood where she was and silenced her breathing, making sure that not even she could hear it, knowing that if she could hear it, Blake could most likely hear it as well. Yang turned her head slowly towards the bunk that she had landed next too, hearing soft noises emanating from the bed.

"Who knew Blake was so cute while sleeping?" Yang thought to herself as she watched the sleeping faunus as she slept while only making a soft purring noise, the noise making Yang feel hotter than she had originally been. Yang smiled as she turned back around and looked towards Weiss's bunk, hoping that the sleeping heiress wouldn't wake from what she was about to do.

"I have to find a better hiding place." Yang grumbled in her head as she softly started to take the few steps necessary to put her directly next to the heiress's bed. When she had gotten right next to the bed without making a noise, she found the nearest corner of the mattress that the girl was sleeping on. Yang took a deep breath in and dug her fingers in between the bed frame and mattress. Yang ignored the slight pain that was on her fingers as she felt around for the bottom of the mattress, trying to find a solid hold on it.

"Although, it is funny listening to Weiss complain about her mattress being lumpy." Yang thought as she got a hold on the bottom of the mattress, her fingers gripping it. Yang let out a soft grunt as she lifted the mattress slowly, her ears listening to every sound the heiress was making. Yang took one of her hands off the mattress and started to feel around the small space, looking for a certain object. Her hand continued feeling around until her hand wrapped around something that was hard and cylindrical in shape. Yang slimed to herself as she started retracting her arm.

"Gotcha." Yang thought as she pulled the object out from under the space, the moonlight from the window showing the object clearly. Yang put the object down onto the floor gently before returning her hand to it's place under the mattress. Yang lowered the mattress little by little as not to wake up the heiress. Yang soon got the mattress back into its original position. Yang pulled her fingers out and shook her hands with a satisfactory sigh. Yang rubbed the joints on her fingers gingerly as she started to eye up the object that she put onto the floor.

"I missed you." Yang whisper huskily to the object as she picked it up and planted a kiss on the top of it. Yang retracted from the kiss and licked her lips at the taste that the object still help from their last meet. Just thinking about the last time wanted Yang to use it right then. Yang shook off the slight trance that she had gotten and silently crept back over to her partner. Yang looked at the purring Blake and was temped to making the ravenette's sleeping form kiss the object. Yang decided against it and jumped quietly back onto her bunk, no noise being made.

"Finally." Yang thought to herself as she grabbed one of her pillows and covered her mouth with it, her teeth biting into the fabric. Yang put the object onto her stomach and moved her hands to her hips. Yang's hand grabbed at her panties and pulled them down to her ankles, Yang almost moaning at the feeling of the fabric being rubbed against her skin. Yang grabbed her object again and put it down to her legs, putting the top of it so it was pushing against her vagina. Yang moaned quietly and pushed it into herself.

 _Man_ , did she fucking love that dildo.

She had to stop as soon as she had started to push it in due to the intense rush of pleasure that it gave her. Yang took a breath and started pushing again, her moans turning to grunts of pleasure. Yang felt that the dildo stop as it hit some resistance. Bracing herself, Yang closed her hand into a fist and pushed the rest of the dildo in as if it was a nail, and she the hammer. Yang moaned as she felt it hilt inside of her, the dildo filling her up more than she could by herself.

"Fuck. I need more." Yang moaned as she grabbed the end of it and pulled it almost all the way out, shoving it back in when it was about to come back out. Yang silently moaned in pleasure as she continued the action of pushing and pulling at a slow pace, the pace gaining speed slightly with each thrust.

" _Be a good kitty and lick you mistress." Yang moaned as Blake purred and stuck her tongue out, sticking it into Yang's vagina. Blake stuck her tongue in as far as she could._

" _Yeah, right there." Yang moaned as Blake's tongue brushed over her g-spot. In her pleasure, Yang started using one hand to knead one of her tits, and used the other to get a grip on Blake's hair. Yang sat up, Blake moving with her so she could stay inside the blonde._

" _Blake, do that thing with your tail." Yang moaned as she looked at the faunus's tail that was swaying slightly in the air. Blake purred into Yang's pussy as an answer as moved her tail to her own asshole. The tail aligned itself and pushed against her asshole, Blake moaning into Yang's pussy._

" _Do you want me to put it in?" Yang asked huskily to Blake, the faunus nodding as she continued to eat Yang out. Yang smiled as she lightly grabbed the end of the tail. Yang moaned in ecstasy due to the moan that Blake had sounded when she had her own tail shoved into her own ass._

 _"I'll let you move your own tail." Yang moaned in ecstasy as she continued to massage her own breasts with a hand, using the other to now massage Blake's ass._

Yang moaned quietly as she felt herself get higher on her own ecstasy.

" _You're a bad slave. I hope you enjoy getting punished." Yang commented to Weiss as the girl was on her knees, the girl looking at the ground in shame._

" _I'm sorry master. It won't happen again." Weiss said, her eyes staying trained on the ground. Yang smirked and walked in front of Weiss, the girl freezing slightly when she saw Yang's feet._

" _But I still have to punish you. A slave can't ask their master to have sex." Yang said, roughly grabbing Weiss's chin and lifting it up. The heiress's eyes were pleading as Yang face the heiress to her own pussy._

" _Now, I might just give you a treat if you eat like a good slave." Yang said pushing Weiss onto the ground so she was lying on her back. Yang smiled and sat on top of the heiress's face, Weiss immediately resisting the urge to start eating without permission._

" _You may eat." Yang said, Weiss's tongue instantly attacking Yang's core, the heiress's tongue eating Yang out in all the right places._

Yang stifled a loud moan as she felt half of her hand and the dildo go into her sopping cunt. Yang closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted the most.

 _"Com'n sis, you know I love it." Yang said as she jiggled her but I front of her sister, the smaller girl looking at the behind while drooling a bit._

" _Alright, but just once, okay?" Ruby said as she lined up her cock against Yang's asshole, the blonde moaning at the feeling of her sisters cock just touching her._

" _Just fuck me already." Yang said. With a nod, Ruby pushed her dick into Yang's asshole, the blonde moaning loud as she felt her sister fill her up._

" _Oh fuck yeah Ruby. Make me yours." Yang moaned, Ruby grabbing Yang's ass and giving it a squeeze. Ruby thruster in and out of her sister, making the blonde moan louder and louder every time._

" _How close?" Yang managed to get out as her breathing continued spacing apart._

" _Not much longer." Ruby grunted, letting out a loud moan at her end. Hearing the loud moan made Yang lose it, her Pussy spraying Ruby's legs with her juices. After another minute and three more orgasms, Ruby moaned loudly and came in Yang's ass, the blonde moaning as her eyes rolled back into her head._

Yang moaned loudly into the pillow as she felt her pussy start leaking onto her sheets. Yang pulled the dildo out and she came even harder, the blonde girl taking a second too gather herself. Yang moaned again as she brought the dildo up too her face, shoving the dildo down her own mouth and getting a taste of her own juices.

"To think, the source of all my pleasure is under the heiress." Yang thought as she shoved the dildo back into her pussy, the blonde already feeling more heat growing.


	33. Cell Mates

Adam spat onto the ground as the guard kicked him in the ribs again, causing pain to shoot throughout the man's body. The guard just laughed as he continued to kick Adam, the other guards watching with temptation to join their fellow guard.

"Alright! That's enough." The warden called out, stopping the guard from hurting Adam any further. The guards laughed one more tim eat Adam before walking away. Adam grunted and groaned silently as he leaned himself up against the wall of his cell.

"What you in for?" Asked someone from behind Adam. Adam turned his head and looked out of the cell door, seeing another prisoner in the cell next to his.

"White Fang Leader. You?" Adam answered, his tone broken and hurt. Normally he wouldn't talk to anyone who he did know and trust. But, he had just been captured. And by Blake. So, he was willing to talk.

"Gambling. Seems weird how a petty crime lands me in a cell next to a terrorist. No offense." The other man said, Adam turning to look at him through the cells doors.

"None taken." Adam said. The other man looked at his face and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit, your that Taurus guy. You were all over the news." The other man said, Adam's eyes widening slightly.

"I was on the news?" Adam asked, wondering how and when someone saw him well enough to put him on the news.

"Fall of Beacon. Apparently you were seen there." The other man answered, Adam frowning at the memory.

"Ah." He said, the other man raising his eyebrow at Adam.

"So, how'd you get caught?" The other man asked, Adam frowning even more if possible.

"A girl." Was all Adam could say, making the other man laugh a bit.

"Hehe, sorry. It's just ironic how a girl could bring you into jail." The other man said. Adam looked down at the floor.

"I understand. How'd you get put in here?" Adam asked, the man wanting too know about the other man for some reason.

"Ex-Girlfriend ratted me out." He said, making Adam smile a bit.

"Women." He said, the other man having a chuckle at that.

"Agreed." He said. Adam looked around his cell for the first time and noticed that he only had a bed. Nothing else. Hell, the bed didn't have any sheets or pillows either.

"I take offense to that." Said a girl from across the cell block from the two men. Both looked over to see a young looking girl dressed in green with red eyes.

 _"Oh great. One of Cinder's lackeys is here too."_ Adam thought as he looked at the girl.

"Well, what's your story then?" The other man asked her. She just frowned and looked at the ground.

"Theft. And about five or six cases of Third Degree Murder." She said, making both Adam and the other man stare at her."

"What?" She asked, the girl obviously annoyed by the looks she was receiving for the two men.

"Well, aren't you a bit young?" The other man asked, the Girl looking at the ground sadly.

"I don't know. I can't remember my last birthday." She said, making Adam and the other man stare at her again.

"What's your name kid?" The other man asked, the girl looking at him.

Emerald. Emerald Sustrai." Emerald said, making the other man hum for some reason.

"You got a middle name?" The other man asked, making Adam look at him. Well, as well as he could through the cell doors.

"Topaz." Emerald answered, making the man hum again for some reason.

"Nineteen." He said, making Adam and Emerald look at him.

"What?" She asked, confused by what he meant.

"If you count out all of the letters in your full name, you get nineteen. That can be your age." He explained, Emerald's eyes widening at what he had just said.

"That's, actually pretty good." Adam said, surprising everyone at the compliment, himself included.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Emerald asked, the man nodding at her.

"Clyde." He answered, the man tipping a pretend hat at Emerald.

"And how did you get int here?" Adam asked, Emerald looking at him.

"Salem and her group were overrun by a sentient Grimm. Everyone died but me." Emerald said. Clyde frowned and looked at the girl.

"Ah well, at least you're alive." He said, Emerald smiling a small bit and thanking him.

"Anyone else here who wants to share their story?" Clyde asked loudly so the rest of the cells could here them.

"I smashed too many legs." Someone said from the cell besides Emerald. Everyone looked at the knew person.

"Okay." Clyde said, making the word drag out.


	34. AN chapter Please read

**Squash: Hey guys. This is gonna be the last official chapter for my RWBY oneshots story.**

 **Yang: Thank god.**

 **Squash: however, this story is going to be labeled as completed, yet if I have a more crack type chapter, I shall post it here.**

 **Roman: God dammit.**

 **Squash: Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone who made this my most viewed and successful story.**

 **Adam: Why can I not just kill him?**

 **Emerald: I have no idea. We both only got here from last time.**

 **Squash: oh, yes, that reminds me. RUBY! TAI-YANG!**

 ***Both of them appear. ***

 **Ruby: Yes?**

 **Squash: Ruby, that girl is who got Penny killed, Tai-Yang, that's who chopped off Yang's arm.**

 ***Both Ruby and Tai-Yang start to do a tag team style beat down on Emerald and Adam.**

 **Squash: Hehe. Anyway. Thanks everyone. I shall post something soon, as my birthday is coming up, so I thought I would post anything I got then. Until next time!**

 _ **For the last official time…**_

 **SQUASH OU-**

 **NORA!**

 **WHAT THE FUCK!?**


End file.
